Bringing together what should have always been
by SigmaStar79
Summary: What would happen if Jareth's sister saw the situation between Jareth and Sarah and decided to help bring the two together?
1. Chapter 1

Bringing together what should have always been

Chapter 1

AN: Please note I do not have a Labyrinth Beta. All mistakes are mine. This is for my friend JessaLynn, since like me, she like fics on the Labyrinth XD

Rated M for later chapters

Life was never easy for Sarah. Even after the Labyrinth, life just didn't seem to go her way. Sure, she had grown up a lot, but didn't mean her life really changed. Her step mother was still cruel to her; her father still ignored the problem. The only thing that had changed was Toby only wanted her anymore and she was more comfortable and relaxed. Still, she sometimes wished she had had the time to negotiate with Jareth, and made some sort of compromise. Instead, she was Aboveground and he was still in the Underground.

"SARAH!"

'Damn', thought Sarah as she rushed downstairs. She knew what was wrong. It was Friday. Karen wanted to 'Go Out' with her father again like she did everything, when in reality, it was Sarah.

"I'm here Karen, how long will you and Dad be out?"

Karen just smirked. She had Robert believing Sarah was a spoiled brat while she did everything. What he didn't know was how she really treated Sarah. She never did like the girl; she was too much like her mother. But no matter what she tried though, she could never convince Robert to send her away.

"I don't know, but we should be back soon. You remember the list of rules, Right?"

Of course she did. The 'List of Rules', also hide where her 'To Do List' was at. Not that her father cared, he never even looked at it.

"Yes Karen, don't worry, we will be fine"

Robert came in holding a screaming Toby. Ever since last year, the boy screamed every time he or his wife touched their son. He only ever seemed happy now when he was encased in his Big Sister's arms. It was a big change from a year ago.

"Of course you will, Karen we need to go"

As the two adults left, Sarah stood there and sighed. Bouncing off with Toby on her hip, she went and found her 'To Do List'. As usual, it contained all of the house work and instructions on what to make for dinner for the week and place it in the deep freeze so Karen cold 'cook' them when she was ready and act as if she had done all the work. Sarah just sighed and went to work.

Unknown to Sarah, she was being viewed through a special crystal ball. Jareth, the Goblin King, had been watching her soon after she had defeated him. It always broke his heart to see her work so hard, but never receive any credit. He now understood why Sarah had made her misguided wish so long ago. He could also read her thoughts and dreams from time to time. He saw how she would have like things to go, but couldn't change it. He wished he could go grab both Sarah and Toby and return them to the underground, but alas he couldn't. The rules were crystal clear; they had to be wished away.

To be truthful, the Labyrinth had never been the same. It seemed to have lost some of its shine, its appeal. True, it was still used often. Foolish mortals lost their children all the time. Some never even tried to get them back. It wasn't true that the children were turned into goblins. Fae couples had a hard time conceiving children and after a while, the mortals could be changed into Fae. Jareth would take the children and place them into loving homes.

All he could do was look after the Goblin kingdom, attend court to see his parents, The King and Queen of the entire Underground from the Fae Kingdom up north, and do his 'Kingly' duty as well. That and watch Sarah. 'Oh how she would be a wonderful mother' thought Jareth from his throne. Not to mention Toby would be the perfect Fae prince. He was quickly interrupted when a goblin ran into the Throne Room.

"Sire, your sister, Queen Christina is here to see you"

Jareth just sighed, shattering the crystal ball he had been holding. While he loved his sister, Christina sometimes she could push the issue too much. She was a wonderful Queen though. 200 years younger than he was, Christina was the Queen over the Elfin Kingdom to his east. Her long, thick, curly Red hair was down to her waist. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown. Her heart was said to both hold the love of a saint and a warrior from hells depths. She was truly his sister. He just wasn't up to much company at the moment, but knew he couldn't refuse her.

"Show her in please Slither"

Christina entered her big brother's throne room with the grace of a gilding Ghost, her feet never seeming to touch the ground. Her brother had changed in the last year and she worried over him. She knew heart break when she saw it. After all, she herself had experienced it when he true love and King was killed in battle 78 years ago. She also knew her parents were trying to force her brother to marry so he could one day take the throne. He always avoided it, saying he loved another so he wouldn't disrespect his heart by touching another. But she wasn't here on a social call, oh no, she was on a mission. Little sister was going to find this 'Mystery Woman', and bring her back to her brother. All she had to do was hug him while she was under her own enchantment and she would be able to see her and her brother's past.

"Jareth, how glorious it is to see you" as she ran and hugged him. She quickly stepped back to look at him. "You look terrible, when was the last time you slept?" Jareth only laughed and hugged her again. Christina sometimes worried too much. An unusually fertile Fae, she had four children, two daughters and two sons. She was ever the motherly type, and fawned her affections over her family as ferociously as she attacked her enemies. Jareth also knew their parents had been harassing her as much as him lately.

"Mom and Dad bugged you so much you ran here did you?"

Christina laughed and was glad her brother didn't notice her spell being cast. She would let him believe what he wanted.

"Mom and dad picked up my children yesterday for a week of fun and relaxation after the Troll scare last week. I got bored and came here. You always were the 'fun' one"

Jareth just laughed at that. She was bored, so she came here. Gods, his sister needed a life.

"I think someone has been alone for too long"

Christina couldn't tell him. He would be furious. For the Last year, she had been sneaking up to the Above, having an affair with a human mortal. Christopher was a wonderful man with the most gorgeous blue eyes. But he was an actor, and she knew Jareth didn't have the highest of reviews about actors/actresses.

"Mother is convinced you have a lover Above ground since she has questioned every Fae in the Underground. I thought you might like to know that I told her to leave you alone and let you handle your own life. That you were over 700 years old and you could make you own decisions."

'So I was right, our mother has been harassing Christina over me' Jareth thought, but he just smiled and thanked her for her helped. Christina just giggled and slapped his arm. "What can I say" Christina said lightly, "If you're in love, you're in love and people should respect that and leave it alone".

Sarah had done everything on Karen's List. She had vacuumed, mopped, dusted her father's study, taken out the trash, made dinner for the week and stored them in the freezer, cleaned the bathrooms, did the laundry and put it away, and washed the dishes. She had just put Toby the bed and was ready to get in the shower. She had done her Homework before her father and step mother had gone out and she needed to be well rested before school tomorrow. She had three big tests at school in the morning.

Another thing that had changed was the way her room was set up. Her room also held a small toddler bed, which was right next to her own. It was where Toby now slept. When her father had tried to give Toby his own 'Big Boy Room' Toby had threw a fit and hid in Sarah's room. Karen had tried, yet again, to send Sarah away to finishing school, but her father said no. When asked, Toby had said he wanted to shear a room with Sarah, which Sarah didn't mind to, much to the adult's shock.

Her bed was no longer in the center of the room and no longer draped in Pink and Red Silk. It was now just a cast iron bed with a blue and silver comforter with matching pillows. Her father had said it made Sarah seem so much older and adult. Toby's bed was done up in his favorite movie, How to train your Dragon. A small end table was now between them that held a blue lamp with a silver shade. The room was clean and tidy, with a large toy box against the wall by Toby's bed. As she stepped out of the shower and dried off, she had a strange feeling. Feeling the air shift, she became frightened and ran to her and Toby's room. Instead of finding the Goblin King, She found a small Elf. It was dressed well and watching Toby sleep.

"Who are you and why are you here? I never called anyone from the Underground"

The elf didn't seem surprised at her appearance at all. It just handled her an small scroll, two gifts and then disappeared as if it was never there at all. When Sarah opened the scroll, she was shocked to read what the scroll contained.


	2. Chapter 2

Bringing together what should have always been

AN: Please note I do not have a Labyrinth Beta. All mistakes are mine. This is for my friend Jessa Lynn, since like me, she like fics on the Labyrinth XD

Rated M for later chapters

Chapter 2

The day was filled with laughter and fun, and as the sun set upon the Goblin Kingdom, Jareth had a room prepared for his sister, Queen Christina. The journey home for her would be a long one, and he wanted his little sister well rested for the trip home. Having been shown to her room, Christina wasted no time placing a spell barrier on the room. If she had to, she would just tell Jareth she now snored and didn't want anyone disturbed by her noise. Summoning a crystal, Christina quickly looked upon the memories she had pulled from her brother. While watching the crystal, she snapped her fingers and the scenes beginning to be shown grew larger and were like looking upon a movie on a large screen TV. Christina sat back and started to watch in earnest. What she saw surprised her.

In front of her was the Labyrinth's Champion, Sarah Williams. Christina had heard of some of the things that had transpired while the mortal was in the land of mists. Her mother was not pleased at some of the antics her brother had gotten into, and when their father had learned of the dancing, he about lost his cool. Christina had to agree that the child was a vision. Even at an early age, Christina could see the fire, the strength and the determination.

After watching about half of it, she understood the problem. The girl was in love with her brother, and her brother loved her in return. But because of the child, Toby that had been wished away, the girl couldn't give in to her desires, just as the rules of the game refused her brother the same. The child in question was a hansom boy. Christina could see why Jareth would have wanted to keep the boy. As she continued to watch the rest, she couldn't help but sigh at the she watched the ballroom scene.

'Oh sweet Gods, he sang to her! Now I have to do something'

Christina quickly watched the rest and knew from both her brother's face and Sarah's face that they loved each other. It broke her heart when she heard her brother sing again to her. But then, her brother had to understand that in the normal mortal world these days, there was no way the 15 would have understood his words. She quickly cast a spell to watch the mortal realm. What she saw not only horrified her, but pissed the Fae Queen to no end. She watched as Sarah's dad turned a blind eye as his new wife abused and used Sarah. She saw how the relationship between sister and brother were strained until the fateful night when she was 15. She could understand the desire to have time to ones self. At that age, a girl should be dating and having fun. Not being stuck cleaning the house, cooking and caring for a baby. She fast forwarded the time she spent in the Underground, as she had already watched it, and started watching from the time the girl saved her brother and both returned to the above ground.

She was pleased to see how close Sarah and Toby now were. But it also didn't escape her attention that the abuse had gotten worse. Christina gritted her teeth to see Sarah's stepmother was taking all the credit for all of Sarah's hard work. It didn't escape her notice that Toby wouldn't go to anyone but Sarah either. Watching them share a room brought tears to the Fae woman's eyes as she got to see just how much Sarah was really a mother to the young boy.

'You poor girl' thought Christina. 'You're that boy's true mother even if you didn't birth him yourself'

But what was truly heartbreaking was seeing there was a problem with their father. Christina could see the ashen color that had taken to the man's skin. In the mortal world, that meant there was something wrong with the heart. Switching views, she turned to Robert Williams. She looked into his mind and saw that he was sick, but also that he knew something wasn't right between his wife and daughter. He was afraid that Karen would leave with Toby though if he did anything about it. It was taking a toll on the man's heart and soul. Pulling another crystal, she pulled up the man's timeline. She gasped at what she saw. The man had about two weeks left to live and it broke her heart.

Christina knew what she had to do, and as she snapped her fingers, her most trusted elf appeared before her. The elf bowed gracefully to his queen before replying.

"Yes my queen, how may I be of serve to you?"

Christina smiled as she produced two small presents, one for Sarah and one for Toby. She set down the gifts and then motioned for the elf to follow her to a small desk that sat in the room. She pulled out a scroll and quickly but elegantly wrote a quick letter upon it. Rolling up the scroll, she then walked over and retrieved the gifts then placed them in the elf's hands. Showing the Elf Sarah and Toby, she told him in hushed tones.

"This goes to the woman and child. Don't frighten her but make sure she gets them and no one else. Is this understood Lucas?"

"Yes my queen, it shall be done" and the Elf vanished from her sight. Christina knew what she would have to do next and quickly ran to her desk once again. Writing another Scroll, she quickly has it sent to her mother via Elf, telling her to meet her at her own castle in three days time. She knows she doesn't have much time, and if she can convince her mother of her plan, then Jareth would not only be happy again, but so would Sarah and Toby. She had to save them, and fast. Time was not on her side at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Bringing together what should have always been

AN: Please note I do not have a Labyrinth Beta. All mistakes are mine. This is for my friend Jesse Lynn, since like me, she like fics on the Labyrinth XD

Rated M for later chapters

Chapter 3

Jareth was no fool. He could feel his younger sister using quite a bit of magic in her assigned room. He also knew of the spell she had cast on her self before she had hugged him. What he couldn't figure out was why. She was reading something from his past. He couldn't quite see what but he had a quick flash of Sarah and Toby. Jareth could only smile as he quickly figured out what his little sister was up to this time.

'So you know I suffer from a broken heart do you? Your not cruel, so you must be looking for a way to help us. I admire your heart and detrimination, but they can't come back unless wished away. But at least you are trying.'

Leaning back into his library chair, Jareth once again looks upon Sarah and Toby. He sees her reading a scroll and looking between the scroll and Toby. The scroll was glamour, so he couldn't read it. No doubt Christina had seen Karen and was smart enough to make sure no one could read it but herself and Sarah. But he still looked on as one tear fell from his beloved right eye, which she quickly wiped away. Then seeing a look of determination on her face, Jareth watched Sarah as she quickly kissed Toby then looked at her clock. He knew he should read her mind to see what she was thinking, but stopped when he heard Karen and Robert reenter the house.

Sarah read the scroll in astonishment. She couldn't believe what she was reading at first, and had to read it twice before coming up with a game plan. She had to prepare and fast. Looking down at the scroll again, her heart was silently breaking.

"_Dearest Sarah,_

_I know you have no reason to trust me, but you must listen. My name is Queen Christina, and I am the younger sister of your beloved, Jareth the Goblin King. First off let me tell you he loves you as much as you love him. In the year since you left, he has never been the same. I have looked at you threw my own crystals and know of the abuse you live with. I do not like that horrid woman your father is married to. She is a special form of evil. I have also looked into your father. He knows something is wrong but is afraid to confront that witch in fear she will run with your son, and yes Sarah, he is your son. You may not have brought him life but he is yours all the same. But I must be frank, I have placed a glamour on this so no else may read it but you. When I looked into your father, I found he is dying. To confirm it, I looked into his time line. The stress of knowing something is wrong and not being able to help you has killed his heart because his love for you and your son Toby is so strong. You will notice when he comes home, his skin will look ashen. It's his heart dear girl, and it will give out in 10 days, killing him. I know this must be hard to swallow, but please have no fear. I am preparing everything as you read this to go in your favor. I have no doubt the woman will rip everything from you when this happens, so I am preparing for you and your son's rescue. Jareth can do nothing because of the rules, but I have a very special way of getting around them that Jareth knows not of, and I plan to use it! Tomorrow when you and your son are alone in the house, I want you to clean out your large closet. Start packing all of your belongs from the house and hide them there. When the time comes, we will come for you and your son to save you. I will make it were you have enough time for this tomorrow. I am so proud that my brother has chosen to fall in love with you and your son and give me not only the perfect sister-in-law, but also make me a aunt. It is all so exciting! I have presented you with two gifts. One is for you and one is for your son. They are to be worn the moment you find out your father has died. It will keep the woman from hurting you and your son and help you to have the closure you need. Before I come, your gift will feel warm, letting you know to run up to the room with your son so we can come to you and save you. That witch will never harm you or your son again._

_With love,_

_Your sister-in-law,_

_Queen Christina of the Elfin Kingdom"_

Sarah knew she didn't have much time, so she quickly wipes away her one escaped tear. Getting up, she looks upon Toby and realizes Christina is right. Toby is her son. She places a soft kiss upon his small forehead and then decides she will start looking in the attic tonight. Just as she rises, she hears her father and stepmother return. Sarah quickly hides the two gifts in the hidden space inside of her right bureau drawer and quickly turns off the light and gets on her bed. Grabbing her science book and turning on the side lamp, she only sits there a bit before her father enters the room.

"Sorry we are so late coming home honey. How was he tonight?"

"Perfect as always dad"

Robert smiles at his daughter and knows there is something amiss, but says nothing. He knows Karen is listening in and looking for any reason to get rid of Sarah. He refuses to give her that ammunition against his daughter. He quickly kisses Sarah's head and then walks over and kisses Toby's head before retiring for the night.

Sarah stays in bed before she knows for sure both her dad and Karen are asleep. She can no longer deny the words that Jareth's sister Christina had said in her letter. Her father's skin was clammy to the touch and his skin ashen in color. Even though it breaks heart to know she was soon losing her father, she knew she also had to protect Toby and prepare. She quietly walks down stairs for a drink of water. As she walks down slowly and quietly, she looks around carefully, cataloging anything that was of sentimental value to her and her family. She catalogs everything in her mind to write down later. She gets a cold drink of water and walks into the living room. She knew all memories and items that her mother had left in the house were held boxed up in the attic. With her plan made, Sarah walks back up to her room she shares with Toby and goes to bed.

Unbeknown to Sarah, Karen was quietly watching her, hidden within the shadows. She watches as Sarah slowly walks through the house as if checking that everything is in place and then getting a cold drink of water before going to bed herself. She watches Sarah and Toby's door for bit before going to bed herself thinking.

'What is that little bitch up too?'


	4. Chapter 4

Bringing together what should have always been

AN: Please note I do not have a Labyrinth Beta. All mistakes are mine. This is for my friend Jessa Lynn, since like me, she like fics on the Labyrinth XD

Rated M for later chapters

Chapter 4

The next day, Karen was determined to find out exactly what Sarah was up too, but found herself road blocked. Apparently, she had forgotten about a lunch date with her friends and was about to take Toby with her, until realizing the fancy restaurant they were attending would not fit in with Toby around. A nice car came and picked Karen up around two, and Karen left. Soon after, an emergency meeting called Robert away to his Law Office in town, leaving Sarah and Toby home alone. After putting Toby down for his nap, Sarah rushed up to the attic room. It didn't take long to figure out what she wanted from the room. She quickly repacked certain things and took them downstairs to her and Toby's room. Placing everything either under her bed, or in her closet, it had taken Sarah exactly two hours to get everything done. She showered and washed her clothes quickly, drying them, and then putting them back on. She made Toby lunch and played with him, while teaching him how to read.

Karen arrived home at five o'clock to find Sarah had already put dinner in the oven and had the table set for dinner. She also had Toby in the living room watching an educational, but fun video. The house was clean and nothing was out of place. Karen was still suspicious though. She knew deep in her gut that the little bitch was up to something. She just didn't know what. She carefully watched Sarah as she started placing dinner on the table and then went up to her room with Toby to get him ready for dinner. Sarah wasn't acting differently, but it was her behavior the night before.

When Robert got home, Sarah took Toby and went and gave him a bath and put him to bed, saying that Toby was tired and she had to study for a couple of big tests. She suggested That Karen and her dad watch a movie and have some 'them' time. Robert thought it a wonderful idea and Karen was forced to agree. Now she knew Sarah was up to something.

Sarah quickly washed up Toby and put him to bed. She sat on her bed and studied a bit before feeling the air change. Looking up there was once again a well dressed Elf. Sarah motioned him over, but placed a finger to her mouth to let the elf know to be silent. She quickly wrote on a piece of paper and showed the elf.

'Parents are down stairs. Need a way were I can talk to Christina without getting into trouble. I think Karen knows something is up'

The elf understood and handed Sarah a scroll and smiled. He then disappeared. Sarah wasn't too surprised when she read the scroll.

"_Dearest Sarah,_

_I have been watching and have put glamour on your closet and under your bed. I am currently on my way home to my castle and I am hoping for my reinforcements to show up soon. Do you have everything ready? I hope to protect you and the little prince until I can safely return you both to the underground. I am going to also place a protection spell on the both of you when I return home. That should help you hide better from that wreathed woman. She is watching you so be careful. If you need to talk to me, just write on this scroll. The words will disappear as soon as you speak the words;_

_I wish this letter be received by the Elfin Queen immediately_

_The words will appear on a scroll carried with me at all times. Please also write back some information I need to know. What is your favorite color? What is your favorite flower? What is you favorite season, but most of all, what is your favorite foods? I need to know for when you and the little prince arrive here. Also, what are some things that the little Prince might enjoy? It is vital to know this, along with any known medical problems, in case something might come up in the future. _

_Sincerely with love, _

_You're Sister-in-law,_

_Queen Christina_

_Sarah had to be careful not to laugh. If she thought Jareth was careful, then his sister must be a perfectionist. She instantly knew she would love his sister. But she still had to wonder, how was she going to save her and Toby when the time came when Jareth didn't know how to? It was just something she was going to have to trust in and wait for._

_Meanwhile back in the Goblin Kingdom, Jareth was pounding his head. He knew his sister was up to something, and while he couldn't fathom what, he had to be ready. He quickly summoned a crystal ball and watched Sarah writing on a glamour scroll. Well, just because he couldn't read the scroll, didn't mean he couldn't read her mind. Walking up to the Queen's rooms beside his, Jareth started to work. First he made a blue, silver and white room for Sarah, adding touches here and there according to Sarah's secret desires. He then moved to a set of rooms across from the queen's chambers. This would be Toby's room. He started laughing when he read the sleeping boys mind. Dragons, by the love of the Gods, the boy loved Dragons. He decorated the room to fit Toby's tastes and then retired to bed with just one thought on his mind._

'_Sweet Christina, I hope you know what you are doing. I can't live through this broken heart twice. But if you succeed, I will make sure what ever you love and are hiding from me and our parents, will be grated to you'_

_Queen Gwenivere was waiting for her daughter in the Elfin Kingdom's throne room. She knew Christina needed her for something important and it had to do with her son and the labyrinth's champion. Her husband, King Arthur, was waiting in Avalon, thinking that there needed to be a mother/daughter talk. She just hoped Christina wasn't barking up the wrong tree._


	5. Chapter 5

Bringing together what should have always been

AN: Please note I do not have a Labyrinth Beta. All mistakes are mine. This is for my friend Jessa Lynn, since like me, she like fics on the Labyrinth XD

Rated M for later chapters

Chapter 5

Jareth watched as Sarah silently went through her day. He noticed she bought a new digital camera and was constantly taking pictures with it. Mostly, they were of her dad and Toby together. Her dad didn't seem to mind as much as Karen minded. He heard Karen telling Sarah to stop being a nuisance. Still, Sarah took pictures, much to Jareth's delight. She seemed determined by something and to him; it made her even more beautiful.

Sarah had purchased a new camera that weekend before and started taking pictures. She wanted to make a scrapbook of her father for her and Toby to look at after he was gone. Karen was forever getting mad over it, and Sarah took pleasure when her dad told her to keep taking the pictures, stating he approved of her new hobby. One comment ran through her mind more than others.

"Karen, leave Sarah alone. She's not bothering me and since she is home a lot helping us with Toby, I think her new love of scrapbooking is a fun way for her to keep her youth yet be more adult. It is something she can do at home and something that might get her out of the house more. I encourage her new hobby"

Sarah never told her father the reason she started scrapbooking was because she knew he was dying, but if it helped get Karen off her ass, it was much appreciated. Her father was so excited about her new hobby that they got Toby bundled up and Robert had taken her to the hobby shop in town and bought her all kind of stuff for scrapbooking. Different colored paper for backgrounds, little stickers and letters for the pages, a scrapbook tool set and even a couple of books for Sarah's finished products. But she knew Karen had been upset when she had to stop the fight between her and her dad before they had even left.

"Robert it is worthless to spend a lot of money on a hobby the child will probably give up soon. This is ridiculous!"

"Karen, I want to spend some time with Sarah. It is not a crime to want to do something with my daughter. Please don't start a fight"

Sarah had rushed up and quickly defused the situation, but Karen had still given her an evil eye afterwards.

"Karen, you do so much. How about me and daddy take Toby with us, and you give yourself a spa day. A massage, a Pedi and Mani, maybe get something new done to your hair. We can even shopping tomorrow for Toby if you like. I'll spend today with daddy and tomorrow with you. Christmas will be coming soon and it won't hurt to look around and see what Toby might like"

Karen had perked up with the idea of shopping, but the look on her face said she would do it without Sarah, which was fine with her. It just gave her more time to prepare. Two days had already gone by and she was no way prepared to live in the underground. She had a lot of thing already hidden in the bedroom her and Toby shared, but she also had a lot more to do. She needed to find her dad's old photo albums from when he was younger and with her mom. She knew how to get them, but she first had to get her dad alone and the right time to bring it up. She got her chance at the scrapbook isle. There was a variety of different books there to theme and she saw one book that caught her eye.

The book was pink and silver and said 'Mommy and her princess'. The one next to it said 'Daddy and his little slugger'. Sarah knew her father was watching her as she looked at the two books. She went to reach for the father and son one when Toby, who was currently sitting on her hip, grabbed the mommy and daughter one. He looked at Sarah and said.

"Sarah, you and mommy"

Sarah just laughed and took the book. She knew want she said next might come off cruel but it needed to be said.

"Thank you Toby but no. I don't have any pictures of my mommy and me when I was a baby. Remember we have already gone through this. Linda was my mommy, Karen is your mommy. But we both have the same wonderful daddy and that is what matters."

But what Toby said next shocked both Sarah and Robert. It also had Sarah quickly correcting her little man.

"No. Karen bad, you good. You my Mommy Sarah"

It took Sarah a moment before she could respond, and it surprised their father at her response.

"I know Karen can yell and be mean at times, but she is your mommy. She gave you life. "

Toby just crossed his little arms and pouted.

"No, Sarah is my mommy. Sarah gives Toby her heart and love. Karen don't"

It broke Robert's heart to hear his son say that but watching the way Sarah was able to handle Toby; he knew what the boy was saying. Sarah was loving and kind. She handled all of Toby's whims and wants and considered him before doing anything. It was then he saw it. Sarah may have never given him life, but she was his mother all the same. Because she gave not only herself, but she also gave her love, her heart, and her soul to Toby. Sarah was more of a mother to him than Karen was and she didn't even know it. Well, if that is what Toby wanted, that was what Toby was getting.

Surprising his daughter, he bought both books, stating that he had old photo albums hidden in his room of Sarah and Linda back in the day, even pictures of himself and Linda when they were dating. Afterwards, Robert took his daughter and son shopping for clothes. While Sarah would always pick the cheaper things these days, Robert insisted she get some good clothes. She would be graduating soon and needed a few good suits for interviewing colleges. After that was done and he had got his daughter some clothes and other girly items, they headed off to the children's section of the mall. As Robert expected, Sarah seemed to come alive more.

She had bought a pad and pen from the hobby and stationary shop and was writing ideas for Christmas. She looked at coats and clothes since the weather was soon going to turn cold. He watched as she looked at everything before considering it. She was like a picky mother, making sure she was not only getting a deal, but also that her child could wear it and use it. She ended up picking up more clothes for Toby than herself.

Afterwards, they stopped at a local department store to buy shoes. He watched as Sarah picked out shoes Toby could wear and grow into, but also something she knew he would love. When she came up with How to Train Your Dragon shoes, the little boy squealed with delight. When it came to her, she picked a pair of tennis shoes and a pair of flats. Robert wanted to push it, but decided not to. They then went to the toy section and Sarah asked father if he could take Toby by the bikes for a moment. Robert didn't mind but Toby did. Sarah convinced him with a form of bribery Robert couldn't help but laugh at.

"Go with Daddy for a moment Toby so I can look at something for your birthday. Maybe afterwards I can buy some ice cream"

That seemed to work and it didn't get past Robert that a salesman came out a moment later and picked up a red tricycle and wagon before taking it to the back. Sarah returned fifteen minutes later while putting a long piece of paper into her pocket. He knew what she did. Sarah had put in a Christmas and birthday layaway since Toby's birthday was in November. They picked up their ice cream before heading home. Robert was surprised on how well Sarah handled everything and got everything done quickly.

Robert wasn't a foolish man; he knew he was sick and worried over what would happen if he died. It was something he was going to have to look into soon. He wanted to make sure Karen couldn't hurt his daughter or son. It was time to put his law degree to the test.

In his throne room, Jareth watched Sarah with her brother and dad having a day of shopping and noticed the older man's thoughts. Jareth knew from looking at him something was wrong with his health. He also saw the layaway Sarah had put in for Christmas and birthday for Toby, but nothing for herself. This upset Jareth and made to a point to remember to have something delivered to her special for the occasion. Why her father couldn't see what was in front of his face upset him, but there was nothing Jareth could do about it. All he could wish for was Sarah's happiness. He loved her that much.

Queen Gwenivere walked the gardens with her daughter Queen Christina as they watched Christina's youngest children play around. The children were far enough ahead were they could speak with out being heard. It didn't really surprise the high queen when her daughter told her who Jareth's beloved was. She also understood the problem. Placing a hand on her daughter's arm, she turned toward her.

"Christina, I know you want to help but you have to understand. Sarah and Toby can only come back if someone else wishes them both away. How do you plan for that to happen? And how are you sure she would come with herself and the boy and leave that life behind?"

Christina knew this was coming and responded with a small laugh. Looking at her mother, she spoke as much of the truth as she could at the moment. She still had to defend herself and Christopher. She couldn't risk her father's wrath on him yet.

"Let's just say I have a friend aboveground that will help me with that. To the question of would she come, I have already spoken to the Labyrinth's champion, Sarah. She loves Jareth just as much as Jareth loves her. She is getting ready for the return as we speak. I will reveal my entire plan once the children go to sleep. I don't want them to see what I have to show you"


	6. Chapter 6

Bringing together what should have always been

AN: Please note I do not have a Labyrinth Beta. All mistakes are mine. This is for my friend Jessa Lynn, since like me, she like fics on the Labyrinth XD

Rated M for later chapters

Chapter 6

Karen had enjoyed her day out. Buy the time she got home, she found Robert had ordered pizza for dinner and everyone was eating. She didn't notice Sarah's new shirt. She sat down after giving her husband a kiss and proceeded to eat with them. She may not like Sarah, but she wasn't going to ruin her plans for Monday either.

Christopher was sitting in the London apartment when there was a knock on the door. Answering it, there was a delivery man with a package for him. He signed for it and reentered his living room. He was quite excited when he noticed it was from his long time girlfriend Christina. He missed her terribly, even if the press didn't even know he had a girlfriend. Inside was an Armani suit with black dress shoes and blue sapphire cuff links. He had to smile at that. Christina loved him in blue. She said to make his steelish blue eyes even more gorgeous. The letter inside made he cautious though.

"My dearest Christopher,

I miss you so much. Inside I have sent you the finest suit I could find. My oldest daughter found the cuff links and I had to buy them. I think she knew I love you in blue. I know you have been wanting to meet my children and soon you will be able to. I do need a favor though. I have a friend and her boy in trouble. Inside you will also find a plane ticket to America. You will be wearing this to a wake and funeral. I will come to you in five days and reveal who I truly am, as I believe it is time you know the truth about my parentage. Please don't be scared when I arrive. It will be sudden and you will be at home when I come so no worries about anybody seeing me enter. I love you so very much, and I am afraid once you find out what and who I am you will run. Please don't my love as I will be risking not just my parent's wrath but also my lands. Can't wait to see you again and feel your arms around me. I love you

Christina O'Fae"

What ever was happening was serious considering Christina's nervousness. He knew she came from a secretive family and she wasn't even allowed to show him who she really was at times. He knew there was something very important that she was hiding, and he knew it was not only for her and her children's safety, but also his own. He loved the way Christina saw him for him, not because he was some big time actor. But looking at the suit that was before him, he already knew. If Christina needed him, he was there for her. If she was finally ready to share everything with him, than he was all hers. Walking over to his desk, he picked up a small blue box. Inside held the most beautiful engagement ring he had ever seen. Its sapphire heart shaped stone matched with two smaller diamonds on either side were perfect. The platinum band carried the stones matched wonderfully and he couldn't wait till she came back. He wanted this proposal to be perfect.

After Christina put her children to bed, she escorted her mother into the castle library. Quickly throwing up a crystal and sparks flying around the room, she gave her mother a look before responding.

"No one can over hear anything now. I like to stay safe"

She then threw another crystal at the wall. This time, the wall became a large view screen and the events of before Sarah and Toby before going through the Labyrinth, during the labyrinth and after. Christina stood off a bit while her mother, the high queen, sat back in a cushioned chair and watched everything. She knew the reaction that would come from this and from the anger in the older woman's green eyes, she also knew she now had another that understood what she was doing and why. When the screen faded into nothing, her mother turned to her, fire in her eyes.

"This is the girl that beat the labyrinth?"

'Yes mother"

"This girl is more unwanted than the child she accidently wished away"

"Correct"

"This girl has been abused and is now become the boy's true mother. Is this the boy my son wished to keep but lost?"

"Yes, her stepmother is the one who abuses her, and yes, that is Prince Toby"

Christina chose that moment to bring up the fathers timeline. I showed her had but a few days to live. It brought tears to the older queen's eyes when she saw why the man would die. It also angered her that his wife was the source of his heartache. With unshed tears, she looked at her daughter who was almost a splinting image of her and smiled.

"I raised you right Christina, now how do you plan to get them wished away in a way where they stay here with all of their possessions. Then you have the problem of the wisher becoming a runner."

Christina just smiled at her mother. Her mother should have known by now, she was a perfectionist like her father the King.

"Oh trust me mother, I have a small ace up my sleeve that is staying there in till I need it. It will surprise everyone"

Sarah was exhausted. She had given Toby a bath while her father was locked up in his study and Karen was in her room. By the time Toby's head hit the pillow, he was out. They had church tomorrow and then much to Sarah's relief, Karen had announced she had other plans she had forgotten about. That means when both parents out of the house, She could use the credit card her father had slipped her earlier that day to get out the layaway she had put in today. She had called her friend amber to come and get them after the two adults left tomorrow. Amber hated Karen with a passion and had no problems helping Sarah get one up on the woman.

While window shopping Sarah had seen the most beautiful wedding dress, and wanted to pick it up the next day. She could just see Jareth's face when he saw it. Jareth. Sarah sat back in her chair and thought about how much she missed the Goblin King. He was everything she wanted, and now his sister was playing matchmaker making sure they both got what they wanted, each other. She sat on her bed and hooked her camera up to the laptop in her room. After downloading the pictures, she printed them out and started scrapbooking them. It was well past two in the morning by the time she finished her first book. The book she made for the both of them, a book of their father.

After coming home, her father had taken all the hidden photo albums and given them to Sarah with a smile. She was glad to finally have them. She knew it hurt her father to give them up, but like he had told her, they were rightfully hers now. She had thanked him and ran to hide them in her room. Now finished with her first book, she quickly cleaned everything up and went to bed. She had a big day tomorrow, and she only had a little time window to do it all in.


	7. Chapter 7

Bringing together what should have always been

AN: Please note I do not have a Labyrinth Beta. All mistakes are mine. This is for my friend Jessa Lynn, since like me, she like fics on the Labyrinth XD

Rated M for later chapters

Chapter 7

Sarah woke up fairly early Sunday morning. She quickly wrote down a list of things she needed to do today and then hid the piece of paper to grab a quick shower before Toby would wake up. After she finished her morning routine, she went back to her room. Seeing that Toby was still asleep, she took a little time picking out her clothes. She settled on a Navy Blue blouse with a pair of black slacks. Taking the credit card and list of things to do, she quickly put them inside of her pockets, and then prepared Toby's clothes for the day.

After getting Toby up and dressed, she used the phone to call her friend Amber to remind her of their plans for after church. Soon Karen was up and had Sarah cook breakfast. Her father came down and saw Karen watching Sarah cook. It felt a little off, but he said nothing of it. Soon they were all in the car and going to church. It was then Karen noticed Sarah's clothes.

"Have you been stealing my clothes Sarah?"

"No Karen, daddy picked these out for me at the store a while back. Soon I will be looking at colleges and he wanted me to look nice. I just figured I would wear some of it today"

This pissed off Karen, which Robert noticed. He knew she would get upset, but he didn't care. His chest had been bothering him lately and he had an appointment in 3 weeks to see the doctor. As they pulled into the church, Karen tried to snatch Toby away from Sarah, but Toby had other plans. Karen bit back a scream when Toby bit her and then clinged to Sarah like his life depended on it. Robert quickly pushed Sarah and Toby ahead of them so he could keep up the appearances Karen so desired.

After a wonderful service, the family went out to eat at the local family restaurant, Golden Coral, and then back home. Robert once again locked himself in his study as Karen went out with a few of her friends from the country club. Sarah wasted no time calling Amber and she arrived a short time later. Telling her father she was leaving with Amber and taking Toby with her so he could work, Robert agreed and they were on their way.

After picking up her layaway, Sarah had Amber help her watch Toby as they went to the local feed shop. There Sarah bought up several different types of seeds. She didn't know if the underground had famers, but she wanted at least to be able to grow her own garden and survive in case Christina was wrong about Jareth's feelings. She bought gardening supplies and then they went to pick up the wedding dress Sarah had seen the day before. Amber helped her pick out shoes and a veil. Toby seemed to have lots of fun with the salesladies, as they all thought he was so well behaved and adorable.

Next they went to the toy store and Sarah bought Toby a few more toys. They all went to McDonalds afterwards for lunch, which tickled Toby pink when he got a happy meal with a dragon toy. They went to the local mall next and Sarah picked out some Christmas decorations. This was super fun as not only Amber got in the spirit, but so did Toby. Soon after, Sarah had all the things she needed in case the underground didn't have Christmas. She even picked up gifts for Jareth and his family.

Amber helped Sarah get everything out of her SUV and up to Sarah's room before Karen got home. Sarah hides all of her new items in the closet and then Amber left. Sarah put Toby down for a late nap then went to check on her father. He was still in his office and was looking very tired. This concerned Sarah, as it was only another reminder she only had 9 days left with her father before he died and Christina rescued her and Toby to the underground forever.

"Daddy, you have been working too hard lately. Why don't you take a rest?"

Robert looks up at his daughter and he automatically remembers her mother used to stand the same way. He wishes he could tell her the truth. That he was the reason why her mother left, but he can't. But he is reminded of his mistake everyday. All he has to do is look at his daughter. She looked so much like Linda. But he had to get this done. He had to make sure Karen couldn't hurt Sarah or Toby.

"I'll be ok Honey. How did you like getting out and doing some shopping with your friend? I know you don't get out much since you help out so much here. I worry about you sometimes"

"It was fun dad and Toby was very well behaved. Everyone loves him"

Robert can't help but smile about how maternal Sarah is with her brother, but then she does spend most of her time with him. He also knows that when her daughter is grown and gone, she will make a wonderful mother. He hopes that he gets to see that for himself.

Jareth sits in his library with his top advisors, pinching the bridge of his nose warily. Trolls had not only been spotted in his sister's kingdom, but also now in his. Several hours before, he had been asleep when a goblin rushed his room to inform him of a Troll attack in the kingdom. Jareth had not been infuriated he was woken up, but also from the attack on his kingdom. Quickly jumping into action, he had gathered the army together and took out the threat.

Jareth knew something was wrong. The Trolls had not just attacked and destroyed small villages; they were mostly going after the lower forms of goblin and Fae inside of the kingdom. It was as if they were purposely pulling his attention away from something more important. This was worrying our goblin king. He was missing a puzzle piece and he didn't like it. He wanted to learn more.

"Sniper"

"Yes your majesty"

"Send me in some of my spy Elves and Fae. I think there is more than meets the eye here and I want to know more"

The goblin advisor quickly ran off to do as his king have commanded before returning to his maps and charts. The Troll kingdom boarded his and Christina's kingdoms. This meant the Trolls were up to something. Now he needed to find out just what.

"Ferocity"

"Yes my king"

"Send message to my sister Queen Christina to be on the look out for more Trolls. I think they might be up to something more dangerous than just skipping boarders"

"Yes my king "And the female Goblin disappeared in a flash to deliver his message. He just hoped he sent the message in time. He needed to converse with his sister via Crystal conference as soon as possible. His instincts were screaming trouble, and like he taught his little sister, always follow your instincts.

Christina was pacing the floor in her chambers. She could feel it in the air, something was wrong. Earlier she had awoken and seemed off. She quickly checked on her children and found them well. But she couldn't sleep afterwards. Now in the late evening, the feeling was getting worse. Since her gut had never lied before, and one of the first things Jareth had ever taught her was to trust her instincts, Christina sent up extra patrols and was requesting progress reports in from the different provinces in her kingdom bi-hourly, she was at a loss.

She thought of contacting her parents to take the children again, but knew her father would need a break after dealing with his oh so hyper grandsons. Placing a delicate hand to her stomach, Christina signed. She didn't need this right now; she was trying to prepare for Sarah and Toby's arrival, plus revealing herself to her beloved Christopher. This was not something she needed right now.

When her brother's goblin Ferocity entered her chambers, she knew her instincts were right. Something was wrong. For her brother to send her a vocal message instead of a parchment, it meant there was a problem they both needed to be concerned with.

"Hello Ferocity, I'm guessing my gut feeling was right then. Tell me, what is the danger to me and my elder brother?"

"The Troll Kingdom attacked several of the small outer villages in the Goblin Kingdom by your connecting boarder early this morning. His majesty thinks there is more than meets the eye and requests a crystal conference your highness."

"Very well, thank you Ferocity"

"Of course your Highness" And with that small goblin was gone. Christina quickly headed down to her own library before sound proofing the room and then summoned a conference crystal. Suddenly before her stood an image of her own brother in war armor in his Library via the large mirror.

"Christina, the Troll kingdom is up to something. I want you to take precautions"

"I know. I woke this morning to a very uneasy feeling and had have my patrols heightened and I have bi-hourly reports coming in from around my kingdom. How are you, I heard the Goblin Kingdom was attacked?"

"All is fine at the moment. The threat was handled swiftly and effectively. I will agree with you though with the ill feelings, I have been feeling them to. I want you to also heighten your boarder Patrol. Let them know as I will let my goblins know that they will work together where our kingdoms meet, but to be on the lookout too. These Trolls are up to something and I can't figure out what yet"

"Are you sure they are not just looking for children to eat?""

"Yes. They were attacking only the lower forms of Fae and Goblin this morning. Mostly all the attacks were to homes were there were only females, but no children. Not anyone else in my kingdom, and you know I have quite a variety here Christina"

This also seemed to worry Christina. Quickly looking at her reports from the week before when the first Troll sighting was reported, Christina noticed the same pattern there. It didn't get passed Jareth when he heard his sister give a mumbled curse under her breath.

"I am assuming it was the same there at first."

"Yes" replied Christina. "I just didn't notice the connection at first. Now I am extra worried. This could only mean one thing"

"Well" replied Jareth as he sat back in this winged back chair "I would appreciate your thoughts on the matter as I am at a loss for the moment as to why this is happening. What are you thinking?"

"Jareth" signed Christina as she looked up at her brother, the Goblin King. "They are looking for a woman, someone who could easily hide within a group of Fae or has knowledge to be able to hide away within the Goblin community. How many people in the underground do you know can do that?"

Jareth leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment. Who would the Trolls want so badly that they would threaten war to find? Who would be that stupid? They had been seen inside the Kingdom of Elves recently, sending Christina into a fury. They then are stupid enough at actually attack the Kingdom of Goblins trying to find this person. Who would they be looking for? Someone who could hide well within a group of Fae. Someone who has enough knowledge of the Goblins that they think the Goblins themselves would fight to protect.

As the answer comes to him, Jareth pales. Christina sees it and prays to the Gods he is not thinking of who she is thinking of, but knows they are on the same page. She already knows the answer. The Labyrinth champion, the beloved of the King of Goblins, the one who can bring beauty and peace back to the Labyrinth once more and make its master fall in love.

Sarah Williams


	8. Chapter 8

Bringing together what should have always been

AN: Please note I do not have a Labyrinth Beta. All mistakes are mine. This is for my friend Jessa Lynn, since like me, she like fics on the Labyrinth XD

Rated M for later chapters

Chapter 8

Sarah had just gotten ready for school when Karen had come to her room looking for her. She knew what was coming. Karen did this everyday after her father had left for work. It was here daily 'put his daughter in her place' speech.

"Going to school?"

"Yes Karen"

"Your to be home right afterwards, you have chores to do"

"Yes Ma'am"

"You are to do everything you are told and keep your mouth shut about it"

"Yes Ma'am"

Then to Sarah's surprise, Karen added something new to her speech.

"When your father gets home tonight, stay away from him and give me your camera"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me you little tramp. Tonight you are to stay in your room. Tonight is a night just for Toby to be with HIS father. You are not allowed to come down for dinner. Make whatever excuse you want, but I don't want to see a hair on your head tonight. And give me that camera. You bought it with MY husband's money and I don't approve. You will no longer accept any gifts from MY family. Is that clear? Now hand me the camera"

Sarah had never been so angry in her life. How dare this woman! She was apart of this family and this house long before Karen ever come into the picture. She was tired of taking her shit, and she was getting tired of her abuse. She didn't need her abuse either.

"I'm sorry Karen, but this camera was a GIFT from MY father. I refuse to hand something over to you that does not belong to you. Please move so I may leave me and my brother's bedroom, as I need to go to school"

"This is my house and..."

"No Karen, this is me and Toby's Fathers home. It was before you ever came around and it will be long after you are gone. Now excuse me, I won't have you upsetting my perfect attendance record for your foolishness. I care about my future"

Sarah felt wonderful as she watched Karen leave the room in a huff. It had felt good to finally go off on the woman. She hated her to be precise. She carefully took a key in her backpack and locked the closet door. The only one who had a lock was her, her father had seen to that after he married Karen, so if ever needed, it could also serve as a panic room. The hinges were on the inside so no one could remove the door even. It was a brilliant idea since she was the only babysitter when Toby had been born.

School had been uneventful, and she planned to follow Karen's instructions tonight, even if it pissed her off. She even had her excuse ready. So she was pleasantly surprised when she walked out of her school to walk home to find her father waiting on her. He didn't look to happy either.

'Karen must have told on me for going off on her. Great, now dad is mad at me' she thought

Robert was waiting outside of the school for Sarah. Unbeknownst to her and to Karen, when everyone was out of the house Sunday, he had an old friend come over and bug the house. Every room in fact had its own bug and hidden camera. He knew if he was going to try and leave Karen and make sure he got Toby and his home, he would need evidence of her abuse of Sarah and her abandonment of Toby. All the evidence could be watched and listened to from her home computer with a code only he knew, or from his computer in his office at work.

He had heard Karen mistreat Sarah today, and he needed to see for himself that the effect it had on his daughter. A year had passed since Sarah had changed so drastically, and he planned to use it against Karen. He had even found Karen's Rules, and found the hidden 'list of things to do' list hidden on the back. He felt guilty and horrible that he never noticed her abuse before. It had taken Karen's behavior at church and Toby's reaction that had finally put him into action. He couldn't ignore the signs anymore. His children were being abused; his home had become a prison for his daughter. He had finally had enough.

He saw his daughter freeze for a moment and knew his stance said he was not a happy man. He wanted to see if she came up with an excuse, if she would play along with Karen's mental abuse. He soon got his answer, and he didn't like it.

"Hello darling, I thought maybe your old man could pick you up from school and we have some daddy daughter bonding time, what do you say?"

"It sounds nice daddy, but I don't feel so good. I think I should just go home and go to bed. I think I stressed myself out to bad about my tests today"

Robert now had his answer. Karen had broken his daughter's fighting spirit, and for it the woman would pay.

After Sarah had gone to school, Karen had been beyond furious. She called the day care and dropped Toby off there so she could vent in private at home. She had attempted to destroy everything in Sarah's part of the room, but then thought better of it. She went to remove the new clothes Robert and bought the little bitch to find the closet was locked and she couldn't get in. This just made her even angrier, especially since the way the door was made, she couldn't remove it form the outside.

She decided to take Robert's extra Visa card and shop her anger and frustration away, to find she couldn't find her credit cards. She looked top to bottom, but couldn't find them. But that was ok, she had written all the cards numbers down in her address book after her and Robert had gotten married, in case the cards were ever stolen, she had the info to get them replaced.

Instead, she used it to go online and shop. After two hours of this, she felt much better and decided to pick up Toby after she had pampered herself with a nice long hot bath. Tonight she had plans to start pushing Sarah out of the family. She refused to lose to a daughter of a two bit wanna be actress whore!

Deep in the underground, a man sat on a throne in the middle of the Troll Kingdom. King Herald was a jealous and spiteful man. He had no love lost for the King of the Underground, King Arthur. The fact he just lost his bid to become the next king angered him even more. Apparently, that spot was reserved for his oldest son, King Jareth of the Goblin Kingdom when the time for Arthur came to step down. Then to make matters worse, his daughter, Queen Christina of the Elfin Kingdom, refused his attempts to woe her and combine their kingdoms.

He wanted revenge against his enemies, and he would have it. By the time he was finished, Arthur would be dead, his son would be forever heart broken, he would force Christina to be his bride and Gwenivere and Sarah Williams would be the first two women to start his harem after he combined the three kingdoms and ruled the Underground with his iron fist.

Christina watched the exchange between Sarah and her stepmother and was proud to see some of the fire she used to have come out into the open. If it had been her, she would have slapped the witch. She took a large cleansing breath before she returned to the task at hand. She had decided to throw a large party at her home, just family, when Sarah and Toby returned to the Underground. Christina felt it was the best way for Sarah to meet all of the family at once. She had all the Party decorations and food already planned out. Her own children were even excited.

Some how her daughters had found out their mom had found a way to bring their Uncle Jareth's beloved home and got all excited. They had to be sworn to secrecy, but it just made Christina happy that her children supported their uncle. The two people she was worried about were her younger brother Lance and her father the High King. The High King didn't think very highly of mortals, and the fact two of his three children had fallen for a mortal was going to be a low blow for the man's ego.

That just brought her thoughts back to her Christopher. His steel blue eyes, dark brown hair, and his lanky frame had made Christina swoon the moment she met him. Now a year later, she was about to reveal her secret to him. Not only was she an immortal Fae, but she was also a Queen. Not to mention her other little surprise. Christina rose out of her seat to look over the gardens where her two sons were playing with their sisters. She placed her hand against her stomach and closed her eyes.

Usually, it was hard for Fae to reproduce. That was why the underground had the Goblin kingdom to begin with. Unwanted children got wished away, once here the underground would change them after while, and depending on what they changed into, that was what determined what kind of family they were placed in afterwards. She had had 4 beautiful Children with her late husband, King Aaron. It was a celebrated event each time they found she was with child. Now she was having a fifth child, which was basically unheard of, but she was also widowed. How would her father react to find out not only had she fallen in love with a mortal, but she was also bearing the mortal's seed?

There were spells of course to make sure a mortal would turn a certain way if it was desired to do so. Jareth had done it to Prince Toby not thinking Sarah would win. A simple spell could also make sure Sarah and Christopher would turn Fae instead of anything else as well. But would Christopher want that? Will he accept her for what she is, or will he run away in fear or worse? Still, she needed his help. She just prayed he would. There wasn't much time left. With nine days left, and the threat of war on the horizon, everything was going wrong and fast.

Sarah was more than a little surprised when instead of going home; Robert took her to a little restaurant outside of time. She knew the place as somewhere they used to go before Karen came around, or before she knew about her. She cautiously followed her father inside and they went to a corner booth in the back. She sat quietly as her father order two double bacon cheeseburgers for them with fries and soda. After the waitress walked away, her father turned to her.

"Sarah, what can you tell me about this?"

Before Sarah could respond to her father's behavior, he brought out her 'To Do List'. She sat there just looking at it for a bit before looking at her father. He was sitting in front of her, with his arms crossed, waiting for her response. He wasn't expecting her response either.

"How long have you know?"

Robert didn't believe in beating around the bush, so he came right out with it.

"I found this yesterday underneath Karen's rules while we are out. Sarah, how long has this been going on?

"Since she got pregnant with Toby"

Robert gave a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Since Karen had gotten pregnant. Karen had gotten pregnant quickly after they were wed. That would have made Sarah's abuse starting when she was only 14. Two years his daughter had been going through this, it was unacceptable.

"Why didn't you tell me Sarah? I have always told you if something was wrong you could come to me. So why didn't you?"

Sarah bit her thumb nail as she looked at her father. How could she tell him and not make him feel bad? She only had nine days left with him and she didn't want these last days to hold a fight between her and her father that she would end up regretting for the rest of her life. But she also saw the look on his face and knew she had to come clean as well. Her father was a lawyer, not to mention her father. He would know if she was lying.

"Daddy, you seemed so happy when you first married Karen. Then when this started, I tried to tell you and you didn't listen. Remember me telling you I didn't like her, she was mean? This was what I meant dad. Then Toby came and you were so focused on you and your new family that it seemed as if I was the odd one out. When I started acting up, you just took as I was being spoiled and jealous. What I was doing was acting out my frustrations. I couldn't do anything anymore, and at first I was resentful for it. But every time I did that, it just got worse when Karen got me alone. Then I realized that Toby needed me. I couldn't just leave him to a woman who in my opinion was just using him, he's my little brother, and as his big sister, it is my job to protect him"

Robert sat back as Sarah went through her little speech. That was when it hit him. Looking back, Sarah didn't start acting out intil Toby was born. It was also when Karen started trying to get him to send her to a private finishing school out of state. He had thought she wanted something better for Sarah, now he could see wheat she was really up to. She was trying to send Sarah away so he would forget about her.

He did remember Sarah telling him she didn't like Karen. He had thought it was because she idolized her mother. He was wrong because it now seemed it was because Karen was abusing her. He felt horrible. He had let his passions come before his duties as a father. Then to top it all off, Sarah had come to the realization that Toby was only a pawn for Karen and therefore felt she had to protect him. The more he thought about it, the more it made his blood boil. He needed to tell Sarah what he was doing. He knew she would help him.

"First off, Sarah I'm sorry. I should have seen what Karen was doing. I was so focused on finding you mother and me a wife, I didn't think to look more into it. I thought you were just going through a stage, so I ignored it. I should have just sat down and talked to you, because I would have known all this so much sooner. I'm so sorry sweet heart; could you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

His answer came in Sarah scooting around to the side of his booth and hugging him. A single tear ran down his face as he embraced his daughter. He had to stop himself from crying out loud when he heard her speak.

"Daddy, there is nothing to forgive. I love you and I understand."

Robert sat back and looked Sarah in the eyes to see if she was really ok. When he saw she was, he decided it was time to lay out his plan to her. He knew now for sure she would be on his side.

"Sarah, I know this is a lot, but I have revised my will. I have stated that if anything happens to me, you get everything; your brother, the house, my stocks and bonds, my money, everything. I need to gather more evidence against Karen before I can file for divorce. I need to prove she is abusive and a bad mother. Will you help me?"

Sarah just smiled. She knew if would be for nothing, but she still agreed to it. She had such a short time left with her dad, and if this helped put his soul in peace then so be it. She would stand by her dad.


	9. Chapter 9

Bringing together what should have always been

AN: Please note I do not have a Labyrinth Beta. All mistakes are mine. This is for my friend Jessa Lynn, since like me, she like fics on the Labyrinth XD

Rated M for later chapters

Chapter 9

Karen had just put dinner in the oven when she heard Robert's car pull up. She couldn't wait to tell him his precious daughter had broken the rules and didn't come home after school. She took quickly cleaned up the evidence of the precooked meal and made a quick mess of her apron before he could walk in the door. She had had an interesting letter from her brother today, and the thought of having helped destroying Sarah made her day that much better. She took the side dishes and salad on the table, and went to greet her husband at the door. Her happiness turned to anger when she saw Sarah get out of the car with Robert. She kept a calm face while mentally decided Sarah's punishment for later. The little bitch would pay for this.

"Welcome home honey. I'm glad you have Sarah with you. When she didn't come home after school or call, I started getting worried. I was about to call the police"

Robert just smiled and remembered the conversation he had with Sarah while driving home. Sarah now knew about the hidden cameras and recorders. Everything was in motion.

"Sorry dear that was my fault. I decided to surprise Sarah by picking her up from school and having a talk about colleges. I hope we didn't cause you too much trouble"

Karen had to keep herself from gritting her teeth as she responded.

"No, none at all dear, I understand Sarah will be 17 soon and college is right around the corner. Sarah do you have any homework?"

Sarah knew what that meant. It was code for her to 'Go the hell to her room and stay there'. Thank God she had already had a large dinner with her dad and even had stopped to get her some snacks after Robert had learned about Karen's rule tonight about her not allowed dinner this evening. She could rest in her room tonight and study without any problems. She also needed to write Christina and warn her that her room was under surlivance.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go up to my room, do my homework and study and then turn in early tonight" Sarah kissed her father's cheek and said "good night daddy" before walking past Karen with a fake smile and going up to her room for the evening but not before hearing her father say behind her.

"Good night Sweetheart"

Sarah quickly went to her and Toby's room to realize something was different. It took her a moment before she realized someone had been searching in her room. She opened her backpack up to open her scroll to find there was a message already on it. She sat back on her bed to read it.

"Dear Sarah,

I don't know how, but my glamour had been removed from your room. Be careful and don't contact your friends through your mirror. When I noticed my glamour was about to end, I quickly transferred all of your items hidden in the open room and had them transferred to you r special closet. I want you to be careful, for I believe you might be in danger. So keep your eyes open. My mother has added a special glamour through me to this scroll so no one can hurt you or use you through our scroll. She now knows of our plan to save you and Toby and reunite you with your beloved, my brother. She approves and says welcome to the family. I will contact you soon.

Christina"

To think she was being watched worried her, but she had complete confidence that Christina could keep them safe. She quickly wrote her back, letting her know of the changes happening at home and to tell her no more elves intil the coast was clear. Afterwards she did her homework quickly and went to bed. If she knew Toby, he would soon be up here and in bed with her. He hated being left alone with his mom and there dad.

Christina was glad when she noticed Sarah had finally read her scroll and replied. It was truly sad to know her father was finally taking action but that it wouldn't be completed. At least she knew that her father loved her and was finally being a dad. Her own children were officially under castle arrest after the attack of the goblin kingdom earlier. Their parents also learned of the threat and had told her and Jareth that if they needed extra troops to just let them know.

Her father, upon learning that Christina was reuniting Sarah and Jareth had thrown a royal fit. It was no shock that he would disapprove, but her father had also relented when he saw the proof she herself had provided her mother with. In fact, what was shocking was that their father wanted to go aboveground at that very moment and smite the step mother where she stood and give a royal tongue lashing to the father.

It had taken him and their mother 2000 years to have just had their three children and to see Sarah and Toby mistreated in such a way made the Fae High King extremely angry. Christina just hoped he also understood when he found out about her and Christopher. That she was also with child again would be a whole other can of worms, but that was a bridge she was not yet ready to cross, but also knew she would have to soon.

Jareth was pacing the floor in his throne room. Before him stood both of his parents. His mother was nervous as both Jareth and his father Arthur had a verbal disagreement over him loving Sarah. After about an hour of it, his father had finally given in and let the cat out of the bag that his sister had a plan to help him, but Jareth couldn't see how and when his own father didn't even know how she was doing it, he refused to get his hopes up. He loved his sister, and he had to admire her for trying, but he couldn't even find a way to return Sarah, so he couldn't see how she would.

It didn't surprise him when his father also agreed with him saying there was something just not right about the troll attacks. There had to be something more missing that they couldn't see something so obvious that it was hidden in plain sight. But what could it be? Trolls were dumber than Goblins at times, which really said a lot. But they also were fiercely protective of their property. What reason did they have for going after a particular group to attack? If Jareth knew the real reason, hell fire and brimstone couldn't have stopped him.

King Herald was quite surprised. He knew his sister had chosen to use her gifts aboveground before she could be formally banished. But then, interfering in a mortal marriage where the bride was part Fae was strictly forbidden and his sister had purposely attacked the couple, causing them to divorce and her to walk in a few years later and take over. Her powers had demised over time being away from the underground, but she still had some. He had written his usual letter of gossip to his sister as he did periodically, as it seemed to please her to be able to help him in his revenge tactics. She had an unusual way of being methodical about her plans that always made him proud and giddy. To receive a letter back speaking of her own plans to destroy a new mortal gave him pause.

At first he thought nothing of it that his sister Karenith was planning to attack her step child. Not it was surprising; she had already made the girl her personal maid and slave. Even though she didn't have the gifts to really go after the girl like she would of in the past, she still was able to make the child's life hell. But now the girl had gone and really pissed her off and in her letter, his sister had described just how she was going to banish the child.

Looking deeper into it, Herald was surprised to find out that the same girl he was looking for in the underground was the same girl that was his sister's step daughter. He had never made the connection before, but now looking at a picture his sister had included in her letter proved it.

At first glance, one would not think much about her heritage, but to the trained eyes, one could see exactly what she was. Either Sarah's grandmother or great grandmother on her mother's side had been a full blooded Fae. His sister had traced her husband's background so they knew it didn't come from his family. Her pale porcelain skin went wonderfully with her jet black hair. Her full lips begged to be kissed and her eyes stood out like polished emeralds. Even polluted, her Fae traits showed through.

The troll king laughed evilly as he looked upon her picture with demented glee. No wonder King Jareth had fallen for the girl. Her fiery temper, smart wits and beauty could be considered a deadly combination too many pure blood Fae, and this girl was only a ¼ Fae. Could one imagine what it would be like if she was turned into a Fae?

Herald decided that maybe a trip to see his sister was in order. He knew from her letter that she believed to have broken the mortal girl a year ago. He wanted to see for himself. What would it hurt if he got a small taste now when soon enough she would be his forever? Not only would it please his sister to be rid of her, but it would send Jareth to his death or a life full of mental torture to know that the woman he loved was made into nothing more than a whore to the Troll King.

But first he needed to organize a 'rebel' guard that would set off to attack the Elfin Kingdom again. Maybe if he came in to support Christina after a tragedy to one of her children, she would fall into his arms more willing. Now all he had to do was to pick which child would he kill?

Sarah had not been asleep long when Robert brought Toby back upstairs. He smiled at his daughter as he went to put his son in his bed. Not surprising, the moment he laid the boy down, he opened his eyes and then ran to his sister's bed. Robert just smiled bigger then before as he helped his son into his sister's bed and then tucked him in. As he was tucking him in, he noticed how Toby cuddled up to his big sister's side, his small hands clutching onto her night clothes. As if by instinct, Sarah responded half asleep to wrap one arm around the boy and bring him close. He heard Toby give a contented sigh before he too fell asleep in his sister's arms. Which left another question in Robert's mind now; how often did this happen? How often did Toby jump into bed with his sister at night? It was something he intended to ask Sarah in the morning.

The next morning, Sarah woke up to a warm clinging intruder in her bed. She smiled as she looked down upon Toby, fast asleep, and clutching unto her night shirt as if his life depended on it. He did this from time to time if he was forced to spend a lot of time away from Sarah. She had a feeling before she went to bed the night before that he would get into bed with her. She gently kissed his forehead and then carefully pulled his small hands from her clothing. She didn't realize she had an audience in doing so.

"How often does he do that Sarah Mae?"

Sarah, startled at hearing her father's voice, almost turned to quickly from removing Toby and the boy startled in his sleep. Quickly thinking of Toby, Sarah quickly shushed him and got him back to sleep. Taking a deep cleansing breath, Sarah turned to her father.

"You startled me daddy. What can I do for you this morning?"

"How about answering the question Sarah Mae"

Sarah knew there was no deflecting the question now that her father had said her first and middle name twice now. It was something she also did to Toby when he misbehaved from time to time.

"Sometimes he gets startled from time to time. It is usually when he is forced to be around Karen for long periods of time without me. Sort of like I'm his personal little security blanket. He knows he is safe with me. It started about 11 months ago."

Robert knew using her middle name with her first would get to her, as he didn't use it very often. But the fact that Toby did this when he felt insecure said a lot. He trusted Sarah more than any body else, and Sarah took it all in stride. Just like a mother would. Robert had already informed the office that he would be coming in late this morning, and since most of the office knew he was collecting evidence for his upcoming divorce, on the pretenses of abuse, they understood. He was about to say more, but Sarah spoke up first.

"If you want to get more evidence on Karen, wait a few moments after I finish my morning shower. You might be surprised daddy" 

Robert knew what that meant. Karen knew her routine. If she stayed in her long, Karen would search her out. He understood and watched as Sarah quickly got out an outfit for herself and Toby and then rushed to the bathroom for a quick shower. Robert looked towards Sarah's private closet and checked it. It was locked. Which meant Karen searched her room periodically. He said this quietly enough to make sure Karen didn't hear him, but close enough to the hidden microphone where it information would be picked up.

When he checked the rooms' regular closet, he found it unlocked and quickly stepped into it with the door cracked. He knew he would have to keep his cool when this particular fight occurred and somehow knew Sarah could indeed defend herself if need be. Karen couldn't possibly hurt her with Toby in the same room, could she? He got his answer quickly as Sarah rushed into the room and behind a dressing screen that had been her mothers and dressed quickly. She had just finished checking everything in her backpack when Karen came into the room.

Sarah knew she couldn't rely on her father to save her, but she was still glad he was there. After taking a quick shower and putting on her makeup, Sarah had rushed to her room to get dressed. She was making it seem like she had woke up late and was behind schedule. As she got dressed, she remembered her father had 8 days left. A week and one day intil he meant their maker, and she had to fight the tears from falling. She didn't want him to know she knew something was wrong.

She quickly got dressed, and then went to check her backpack. She made sure she still had her credit card, camera, pictures of her mother and Christina's scroll. She had just zipped up her backpack, when right on cue, Karen entered the room. Show time, round two, here we go.

Karen didn't even notice when Robert had got out of bed, but she knew he wasn't in his office, and his car was still outside parked. It wasn't even running to warm up. Karen checked the entire house before she heard Sarah run down the hallway to get her shower. The little bitch must have been running late, but no matter. She would get the little bitch for embarrassing her yesterday. It didn't matter that she didn't know where Robert was at the moment, she had another fish to fry as she climbed the stairs. She didn't even care that Toby was still asleep and that she could wake him, she wanted Sarah's head on her silver platter.

"What the hell do you think you were doing yesterday with my husband?"


	10. Chapter 10

Bringing together what should have always been

AN: Please note I do not have a Labyrinth Beta. All mistakes are mine. This is for my friend Jessa Lynn, since like me, she like fics on the Labyrinth XD

Rated M for later chapters

Chapter 10

Caution to all, fight scenes and secrets revealed ahead! Let the rumble begin! XD

Sarah acted surprise when Karen entered her room, and Robert had to bite his lip to keep from saying something he would regret. He knew he needed this conversation as evidence before he turned it in tomorrow as evidence. It didn't mean either of them had to like it.

"I did nothing wrong Karen. Daddy picked me up from school. He wanted to talk to me and I agreed"

"Do you not get it! He's not your father anymore, your nothing more than the help. Stay away from my husband or else you will be living on the streets. Do I make myself clear you little bitch!"

"He is my father, he was my father before you came around, and he will still be my father when your gone. Don't you get? I'm here to stay. You have tried ever since you married my dad to get rid of me, and it has never worked, now has it. You can make me your slave, you can work me to the bone if you too, but he will always be my father"

The slap Karen delivered to Sarah could be heard throughout the house. Sarah hit the ground with force, and Toby woke up. He screamed out for Sarah and when Karen went towards him, Robert saw something snap in Sarah. She saw the threat looming over Toby and acted. Before Karen could react, Sarah was up off the floor, turned Karen around and decked her. She then quickly went towards Toby and picked him up.

She had to duck Karen's next hand, which this time was also shaped in a fist. Sarah quickly ran from the room, in hopes her father would follow. She wasn't disappointed. Just as Sarah reached the staircase, Karen grabbed her hair, but what made her stop was the angry voice behind her.

"Lay one more hand on my daughter or son, and you will be arrested Karen Williams"

Karen turned in shock to see her husband standing there. She quickly turned to explain, but a flash of light rushed past her to hit Robert straight into the chest. Sarah screamed and rushed past Karen with Toby still in her arms to check on her father. Karen was stunned for a moment and was about to say something when a voice behind her startled her.

"Calm yourself sister, he is only knocked out. I couldn't have him calling the police now could I?"

Sarah looked around to see a dark haired male that resembled Karen slightly walk calmly up the stairs. By his clothes alone, Sarah knew something terrible was about to happen. The man wore a Black poet's shirt, black leather breaches and knee high Black leather boots. His cape was even black for Christ's sake. But it was his black and silver make up over his eyes and his pointed ears that gave the man away. This man was a Fae, and a powerful one.

Karen turned and when she saw the man, she gave a small cheer and ran to hug him. Neither noticed Sarah put Toby down or whisper in his ear.

"Go inside out room and hide under the bed. I am going to drag Daddy into the room ok? But I need to make sure your safe first. Can you do that for me?"

Toby, being the good boy he was, nodded his head and took off under the bed as Sarah quickly drug their father into their shared room. Neither Karen nor the man noticed, as Sarah quietly shut the door and opened the closet door. Seeing this, Toby ran in the room quickly and Sarah followed quickly, dragging her father with her. She grabbed her backpack from her bed and then ran back into the panic room. She had barely shut the door when she heard her bedroom door open. She locked it quickly, praying Christina or Jareth was watching. With that man being a Fae, she was going to need all the help she could get.

It was then she realized the severity of the whole problem. The other man was not only a powerful Fae, but he had also called Karen his sister, that meant Karen was also a Fae. Sarah started putting facts about her life in perspective and truly learned some of the truths hidden from her. As the picture got clearer, the more scared Sarah became. Her father had married Karen when she was 13. Karen got pregnant quickly and had announced it at Sarah's 14th birthday party in March. She had Toby in November. Sarah's mother had left when she was 11. Her father had said once he had meet Karen and a year later, asked her to marry him and it took a year before the wedding happened. It was then she realized.

Karen had used her magic to break up her parents. She did it out of spite and it made her sick. She knew she didn't have any powers anymore, because she had read that Fae lose their powers if they are aboveground for to long. She had no magic or just a little. Sarah looked like her mother. Karen could get rid of Linda, but not her. Looking at her father, and then her brother, she quickly knew she was way over her head. She needed serious help and now!

Out in the hall, Karen embraced her older brother in happiness. With him here, she could finally be rid of the little bitch and have her family the way she always wanted it. It wasn't intil her brother's next words were spoken did she notice her folly.

"I am glad to see you too Karenith, but your powers must have become rusty since your run for freedom to the aboveground. Have you not noticed your pray's retreat?"

Pulling away like she had just been burnt, she quickly looked behind her and saw Sarah, Toby and Robert were indeed gone. But she knew where they were as well. Sarah and Toby's personal little panic room. As Herald followed his sister into the bedroom, they heard the slick of a lock. Karen just smirked. The room wasn't stocked so they could only stay in there so often without electricity or water.

By the look on Karen's face, the Troll King knew she was up to something. He followed her to her own room where she went into her own panic room. Entering the key into the lock, she opened the door and walked in, quickly finding the controls for the two panic room's functions. She shut down all power and water to Sarah and Toby's panic room and then exited the room. Looking at her brother she calmly stated.

"With no power or water, they won't last long and will have to come out. Then they are ours"

Sarah quickly turned on the light quick enough to run the water into the sink with the plug down and to find her portable desk lamp before they lost all power and water. Toby whimpered in the dark as Sarah turned on the light. She thanked the lord she had replaced the batteries in it recently in case of a storm. She quickly took a plastic cup and scooped out some of the water and a snack cake from her backpack and handed them to Toby.

With the sugary confection and a glass of water, he was once again content as she checked her father's pulse. It was thread but still there. That blast from the chest must have had taken a few days off his already diminishing time and wasted no time grabbing her scroll out of her backpack and started to write. She just hoped Christina was paying attention.

Christina was enjoying breakfast with her children when a cold chill went up her spine. At the exact same time, 12 trolls entered the dining room and attacked the royal family. Jessica quickly grabbed Clay as Daphna grabbed John and lunged under the table as their mother attacked the invading Trolls with her magic. Jessica had enough time to place a barrier spell around all four of them as one of the Trolls ripped up the table and went to attack them. She could see Daphna glowing a bit and didn't realize what she was doing intil she saw the crystal. Daphna had recently learned how to make them and knew who she was contacting in an instant. She just prayed he would come in time.

Jareth was sitting down to his own breakfast with his parents, as they had spent the evening the night before, to be startled by a large crystal come out of no where and land on the table. The scene in front of him made him scream in anger. Daphna had made a massive Crystal and was showing a Troll attack currently happening at his sister's castle. Before he knew it, he was in battle armor, as was his parents.

"Let's go boy, we need to save your sister!"

Gwenivere went to send Lance a message crystal but her husband stopped her.

"We don't have time, we have to go now! He will sense something wrong and will come to aid. He's a smart boy, let him be a man"

She quickly nodded her head and ran to join her husband and eldest son. With their swords and magic at the ready, the three royals' teleported themselves to Christina's castle in the Elfin Kingdom, and into the informal dining room where the fight was being raged.

Prince Lance was in his room enjoying the view when he felt an ominous feeling. Summoning a crystal, he quickly learned why. His sister was under attack and his parents and older brother were fighting along side her. But he also noticed the protection barrier Jessica had brought up was quickly demising and as he changed into his own battle armor, had a crystal at the ready when he teleported. He did so just in time to throw his protection crystal down to form a new magic barrier just as Jessica's collapsed.

At the tender age of 13, she had no business even trying such a thing. He had to laugh though at her strength. She was just like her uncle Jareth. Daphna, age 8, quickly stood in the barrier and tried to form a power blast attack that Lance had to stop. Daphna was just like her mother, his sister Christina. Always in the mood for a fight but protective of her family to the bitter end. The boys just sat there petrified. But then he really couldn't blame them, they were only four. It was then he noticed a power fluxation in the room. Christina was quickly losing power. There was only a few times that had ever happened. He knew he needed to tell Jareth and fast.

"Jareth, get Christina, she shouldn't be fighting in her condition"

Jareth was surprised at Lance's outburst. Hell, he barely had noticed his arrival but was glad for it as he had saved his nieces and nephews. But what did he mean by Christina shouldn't be fighting? It was her kingdom!

"What the hell for Lance"

Lance took a deep breath before yelling;

"Because she's pregnant!"


	11. Chapter 11

Bringing together what should have always been

AN: Please note I do not have a Labyrinth Beta. All mistakes are mine. This is for my friend Jessa Lynn, since like me, she like fics on the Labyrinth XD, and thanks to everyone who loves this story too. To everyone who had given me support to keep this fic going, thank you!

Rated M for later chapters

Chapter 11

Jareth froze for half a second before looking at Christina. Her power was strong, but not as strong as it could be. He quickly ran up to Christina. Fighting beside her as he yelled;

"Is he right Christina? Are you with child?"

Christina knew she couldn't hide it anymore, she had to tell them.

"Yes, but now is not the time to talk about it, now is the time to fight. Let's kill these Gods awful things and then we can talk. In fact you can help save Sarah and Toby and bring them back to you permanently in the process. Do you trust me Jareth?"

Jareth didn't even have to wait a second to respond.

"With my life sister"

"Then help me help you!"

The four royal then teamed up together taking out all of the Trolls. After the last Troll had fallen, Christina, exhausted from little sleep, rushed to make sure her children were safe. When she went to stand, she heard her father clear his throat. When she turned around, the look upon his face said there was no getting out of this. She suddenly felt 100 years old again while under that look when her father snapped his fingers and there sat a new table, fresh food and all new chairs.

"I think it is time to explain Christina. How are you pregnant and how does that help Jareth get Sarah and Toby back permanently?"

Christina sat down and gave her mother and brother Jareth a look. Understanding, Jareth walked to Christina and placed his hands on her shoulders. He was there for her. She took a deep breath before beginning.

"Jareth is not the only Fae in this family that had chosen a Mortal mate father. Yes I am pregnant. I am two months gone. His name is Christopher Eccleston; he is an actor out of England. I meet him a year ago and he treats me just as good as my late husband did. He doest know what I am and I was going to reveal myself and let him know before all this Troll business became so bad. He can help by wishing Sarah and Toby back to Jareth. I was going to place him at the funeral in a few days time and have him wish them after he confronts Sarah. Now I can let Chris know with Jareth, that way he believes me"

Christina looked up to Jareth with pleading eyes. What she said next struck him to the core.

"I know I can lose him for this, but it would be all worth it to see Jareth happy again. So can you help me tell him brother so we can bring your bride and son home?"

Jareth closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His sister loved him so much; she was willing to put her happiness on the line to help him. He knew his answer.

"Yes I will help you, but…"

Jareth was interrupted when Christina's head Elf ran into the room holding Christina's scroll that she used to speak with Sarah. When she noticed the glow, she quickly stood up and grabbed it. When she read what Sarah had written, her stomach dropped. The look on her face told everyone something was wrong. When Christina looked up, Jareth knew he would have to be ready for battle again.

"We need to go to Chris now. Karen has attacked Sarah and Toby. Apparently the Troll King is behind the attacks. His missing sister Karenith and Sarah's step mother Karen are one in the same. They tired to kill her father and they are hiding with all the things she has collected and has purchased in the last few days hidden in her panic room where her, Toby, and their father are hiding. From what Sarah wrote, the Troll King used his power and threw some kind of energy blast that hit Robert in the chest when he was confronting Karen. Sarah thinks he is dying. We need to get them out NOW!"

As she said this, The Fae High Queen drew a crystal and looked upon the mortal's life span. The tear that ran down her face said it all. When she spoke, she shook and her husband put his arm to comfort her. He knew she was upset.

"That bastard's attack took four days off of his life. He only has four days left. Go get them and bring them back here. Hopefully we can make his last days better."

With that Christina conjure a crystal to look upon Christopher. He was at home reading a new script. She started a sudden storm and watched as Chris got up to look outside. That was her chance. She changed her clothes to that of a Fae Queen and disappeared from the room. Jareth conjured his own Crystal to watch Christina and to help her when she needed him.

Sarah waited for about an hour before she realized something was wrong. No one had come yet, and even though her father's pulse had gone back to normal, he was still unconscious. Toby had gone back to sleep beside her as she leaned against the door. She heard movement in her room and then heard Karen's voice.

"You might as well come out you stupid little bitch and stop taking my family hostage. You know you can't win. You saw my brother's power and he won't like it when he gets angry. I have given you to him so you now belong to him. You are now his whore. If you don't want to be punished worse, I suggest you come out now"

Sarah said and did nothing. The air was growing stale in the small room and it was starting to warm up despite the cold temperatures outside. But she wasn't going to open the door either. She might be young, but she wasn't stupid. She understood that everything was happening early and Christina might still be preparing for her and her brother's rescue. Now she had to unexpected rescue of her father as well. Intil help could arrive, she would wait. She had a case of soda and she still had most of her snack cakes. They could last a far bit, so that was what they were going to do. She would be damned if she gave into this witch now when freedom was so close she could taste it.

Chris didn't know what to think of the sudden storm, and he went to check his windows. When he turned to look out, he could swear he felt the air shift in the room, like a blast of warm spring air had come into his apartment. When he turned around, there stood his Christina. But she was dressed weird. Her long red hair was in curls down to her lower back. Her dress was in a medieval style, blue with silver threading and silver see thru sleeves. She wore silver slippers and had higher eye brows with blue and silver eye shadow. Her lips were a faint pink and her brown eyes shined with gold specks. She was a vision.

"Hello Christopher"

"Christina, you're beautiful. But why are you dressed like that?"

"I said I would come to you in a few days and reveal myself. This is what I am doing now, but I need your help to save another's life. Will you help me my love?"

Christopher couldn't believe it, he was a rational man, but this was beyond that. He would do whatever she asked, but not intil he learned her secret.

"Tell me who you are and I will help you. I love you Christina, but you dressed like this tells me nothing my dear"

Christina took a deep breath before beginning. It was now or never.

"I am Queen Christina, a Fae, of the Elfin Kingdom in the underground. I am the daughter of the Fae High King, King Arthur and his wife, the Fae High Queen, Queen Gwenivere. I am the only daughter and their middle child. My oldest brother is the Goblin King, King Jareth. My younger brother is Prince Lance of Avalon. My late husband was the Elfin King, killed in battle. With him I have 4 children. Princess Jessica, age 13, Princess Daphna, age 8, and Princes Clay and Jonathon, age 4. And as a surprise, yesterday I found out I was having a 5th child, to a certain mortal man that I am forever in love with; you my sweet Christopher."

Christopher couldn't speak, for as Christina said this, she started to give off a faint silver glow. What could he say? He had been making love to a queen? He didn't believe in fairy tales, but here she was, the woman of his dreams, the woman he had waited 46 years to meet. Not mention she needs his help. What could he do that she couldn't?

Christina could see the questions in his eyes and was expecting it. It was a hard pill to swallow after all. She also knew what it would take to convince him that not only this was real, but that she was telling the truth.

"Christopher, I can prove it to you but you have to repeat what I write down to a T ok"

Christopher nodded his head and watched as Christina took a piece of paper and pen from his desk and wrote something down. When she handed it to him, he was surprised at what it said. He looked up into Christina's eyes and saw she was being sincere and truthful. He took a deep breath and then said the written words aloud.

"I wish the Goblin King would come to me right now"

Jareth felt the pull of a wisher before Christopher had even spoken the words. So this was how she planned to show him and save Sarah and Toby. He had to admit, he was impressed. Noticing the words on the paper, he quickly changed from his battle armor to his normal Goblin King outfit. He also summoned 12 goblins to his side. His parents and brother knew then that Christina was having her beloved summon her brother. Before hearing the words, his mother spoke.

"May the Gods protect you all. We will hold the fort here and prepare for the battle against the Troll King. You save your bride and son and bring my son-in-law to me safe as well."

Jareth just nodded his head before disappearing with his goblins. The words had been spoken. It was time for the first half of the battle to begin and plan the second half of the attack.

Sarah was surprised when a small goblin and elf appeared before her. The goblin ran and hugged Sarah as the small regal elf bowed gracefully. The goblin whispered into Sarah's ear.

"Queeny, we are here to help you intil help arrives. May we start taking things in here back to the Goblin castle to you and Prince Toby's rooms in the castle so when help arrives, you may leave quickly and safely?"

Sarah nodded her head in agreement and the goblin and elf started transferring things back and forth between them magically. One moment they would stand there with their hands on something, the next they were gone. Then they would be back and the process continued. Another goblin a female, showed up and had food and drink for the three. The female goblin as brought a healer to start helping her father the best he could. Sarah just hoped it would be enough and in time. She still wasn't ready to let her father go. Not intil she had some answers to her questions and recent discovery.

Toby woke up to see the disappearing Elf and Goblin and then the other goblin with the healer and almost screamed. That was intil he saw the calm face of his sister. The fact that his sister allowed this made him calmer. He also noted the lights were back on and was going to ask a question before the female goblin noticed him awake. She placed her forefinger to her lips, signaling the need for quite and then went to hand him some food and drink.

He looked up to see Sarah smiling down at him and knew all was safe. He took the offered items and watched closely as the healer helped his father, but stayed cuddled close to his sister's side. If they were here to help get rid of the bad lady and help them, then they were ok in his book. So he quietly watches and eats his meal quietly, wondering when they were going to get out of the small room.

Herald and Karen were down stairs enjoying some tea. They had three Troll guards upstairs waiting for the moment when Sarah would finally give up and come out. When they thought they felt magic coming to and fro from the house, they just assumed that it was coming from the trolls upstairs playing a game since Herald could tell his trolls where still where he left them.

They knew Sarah didn't have any gifts to speak of, so they didn't think it could be coming from her. Since the front wall and door was iron, they couldn't go thru it. They didn't know the back wall was normal and that Sarah, Toby and Robert were receiving help that way. They just calmly ate there lunch and tea in peace, not realizing that their plans were slowly falling apart right under their noses.

Christopher watched as the storm outside got quickly violent and was about to look out the window before he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He quickly heard little whispers and snickers as he noticed something dart from his couch to his chair. There was another movement from his hallway to his kitchen. Then another, then another before he could hear their laughter at their little game. He noticed Christina roll her eyes at it and he had to smile. He caught a good look at one of them before it slide under his couch with its laughter behind it. That was when he realized, they were goblins!

Right before he could ask Christina what was going on, the window behind him was thrown open violently and a white barn owl came flying in, circling him in a way he threw his arms out in front of him to protect himself. He was about to yell at the creature before he heard Christina say.

"Enough Big Brother, it's not like he wished an unwanted child away. By the Gods Jareth, stop trying to scare my beloved"

Christopher heard a laugh come from behind him to see a man standing there where the barn owl once flew. He was tall like Christina, but his hair was a puffy blondish gold instead of her curly red locks. It fell a little bit past his shoulders and he was dressed in a Black breast plate and tight black breaches. His cape was a glittery midnight blue and his knee high leather boots were the same. He smiled, showing off sharp canines and hand his hands on his hips.

"Sorry Christina my dear sister, I guess old habit die hard. So, this is your Christopher I assume"

Christopher was shocked. He had the Elfin Queen as a girlfriend, and now the Goblin King, her brother was also in his home. Before he could respond, Jareth spoke up.

"Goblins, report".

Before Christopher could respond, all ten of the goblins ran from their hiding places and towards their king. One stood in front of the other and bowed to their king.

"Kingy, swapper went ahead with one of Queen Christina's elves to where Lady Sarah and Prince Toby were hiding with their father. The back all was normal, so they entered the room that way. Ferocity went and grabbed your personal healer and followed as well. They are transferring the belongings the Lady had put aside for her rescue. I know nothing else"

"Good swapper, go and take the other goblins and return to the castle. I want half of you to fetch the female goblins and help them finish Sarah and Toby's rooms plus prepare a room for their father while he heals from his attack. The other half besides swapper, gather the army. We are attacking the Troll Kingdom as soon as this is over. Swapper, go fetch Hoggle, Sir Dirmyus with his steed, and Ludo. Have them come to the castle. Let them know what is going to happen so they can lead their sectors of the Army and be there for Sarah. She is going to need them"

They all replied with a "Yes Kingy" and then disappeared. It was then that Christopher understood who he was going to help save.

"I'm saving your beloved and her family, aren't I?"

"Yes Christopher. While we can move items, we can't remove people. Christina realized this before anyone. It is she who figured this all out a short time ago. I can't make you help us, but I would be eternity grateful if you did. Please help us, help me."

Christopher turned to Christina and saw the tears in her eyes. This was why she didn't reveal herself intil now. Not only was she pregnant, but she was trying to help her brother and his beloved. He only had two questions.

"I have to wish them away to you don't I?"

Christina responded before Jareth could.

"Yes my love"

"But I'm stuck here away from you. I can't go with you"

A tear ran down Christina's cheek. He knew the answer, and it broke his heart. Seeing the turmoil in his sister's and her beloved's eyes, Jareth responded.

"Yes you can but we have to phrase the wish carefully"

This surprised Christina and Christopher. Christina didn't expect her brother to help her and Christopher was in shock that he could finally be with Christina. Christopher needed to hear no more.

"I'll do it. I love your sister King Jareth. I want to be with her"

Jareth smiled. His sister had picked well. He took a deep breath.

"Ok, you know how we do this. We are bounded by rules. Should I write down what needs to be said?"

"Please if you don't mind"

Jareth quickly walked to the desk and started writing down something on a piece of paper. He then walked over to Christina and whispered something into her ear. She nodded and snapped her fingers. 12 elves stood before her and she instructed them to move most of Christopher's belongs to room in her castle that was directly across from her own.

As she was doing this, Jareth also snapped his fingers and a large wall to floor mirror appeared on his wall. His enchanted it and Christopher watched as the elves took everything from his home to Christina's Castle. Now he was utterly confused. If this mirror worked for him to go back and forth, then why not for Sarah. It was something he would ask later. Right now he had other matters to worry about.

Jareth noticed his change and knew there were a lot of questions to be answered, but now was not the time for them. He quickly turned to Christopher and handed him the paper. As Christopher read the paper, he did not hesitate.

"I wish the Goblin King would take away Sarah Williams, Toby Williams and Robert Williams and grant me the way to be with Queen Christina of the Elfin Kingdom whenever I wish right now!"


	12. Chapter 12

Bringing together what should have always been

AN: Please note I do not have a Labyrinth Beta. All mistakes are mine. This is for my friend Jessa Lynn, since like me, she like fics on the Labyrinth XD, and thanks to everyone who loves this story too. To everyone who had given me support to keep this fic going, thank you!

P.S, I cried during the part where Sarah talks with her father, so fair warning. Tear Jerker Alert!

Rated M for later chapters

Chapter 12

Sarah feels the air shift as a power so great enters the area she is in. the wall in front of her seems to glow and then she watches as Christina, a man she does not know and then Jareth walks through the wall. Sarah cries out in relief and Jareth runs to her side. He doesn't even care that Toby has physically jumped at the cry his sister gave out, or the look of terror as Jareth runs at them to hug them all. He does notice when Toby cries and he jumps backwards. He is afraid he had hurt the boy, but then realizes he had only startled him.

Sarah goes to calm him down but then Toby surprises them both by looking at Sarah, then looking at Jareth, then saying;

"I know that voice, and arms. Do I know him?"

They both just laugh as Toby looks at Jareth dumbfounded. Christina and Christopher look on from behind as a few goblins show up to take the final items back to the Goblin Kingdom. Christopher looks down at Christina to see tears running down her face. He wipes her tears with one of his thumbs and she automatically turns into his arms, for which he is grateful. Seeing Toby's reaction just brings more questions to his mind, but for the moment he is just content to watch from the side lines as Jareth and Sarah reunite with Toby and share in their happiness.

Jareth breaks the mood quickly though once he realizes everything form the room is gone. He knows the Troll King is still there and if he doesn't leave quickly, he will know they are there, even through the iron walls that almost surround him.

"We need to leave if we are going to do so unnoticed"

As they are leaving for the Goblin castle, Jareth knows it is too late but doesn't care. The look he gets from his sister confirms his suspensions, but keeps quite. A massive war is around the corner, and he wants everyone safe from harm before it happens.

Herald feels the energy first, and then Karen. As they rush to the upstairs room Sarah and Toby shared, they find three Trolls under a basic sleeping spell. Going to the door, Karen tries the handle to find it unlocked. Thinking they finally have the little bitch, she opens the door to an empty panic room. She screams in fury and Herald has to calm her down before she hurts herself. It is now he recognized the faint feel of magic and knows who had taken there prisoners. His anger is so strong; Karen backs off at the feel of it.

"Brother what's wrong? Do you know who took our prey?"

Karen becomes even more furious when she hears what her brother says next.

"Jareth, how the hell did you get my prey?"

Jareth, Christina and Christopher enter the Castle beyond the Goblin City with Sarah, Toby and an unconscious Robert Williams and the fury activity only stops for a moment before there is a cheer of delight at the sight of their Lady Sarah and Prince Toby. Another group of goblins assembled quickly to take Robert to a Fae doctor that is waiting inside the chambers set up for him. Sarah looks around and touches a wall in disgust before picking Toby up, afraid for him to touch anything. Jareth notices that and smirks.

"I know it might need a bit of tidying up, but its not that bad is it Precious thing?"

Sarah turns to Jareth with a look upon her face that starts Toby laughing and giggling a moment later.

"Someone's in trouble"

Jareth frowns as Christina and Christopher laugh. Upon hearing the laughter, Jareth knows he has lost. He then addresses his sister.

"Well, would you like to transport with him again, or go thru a mirror to get to the Elfin Castle? Normal transportation is not advised at the moment"

Christina summons a crystal, much to Christopher's shock and then replies.

"I think crystal transport is favorable at the moment. I'm sure Christopher has a lot of questions for me and I need to check on my kingdom after today's incident. Crystal summons me for the normal conference when you are ready. I'm sure Lady Sarah is going to keep the female Goblins busy for awhile with her cleaning schedule, and I have to agree with her, this place needs cleaned"

With that, Christina threw down the crystal and her and Christopher where gone. Jareth didn't miss the opportunity and turned with his arm out. Instead of Sarah taking it, Toby jumped from Sarah to Jareth with a laugh and said.

"I remember you now. You sang to me before. You said I was the babe with the power"

Jareth just smiled as he said.

"Ah that old song. We might have to sing that old song to Sarah later, but I need to ask you something first?"

"What Jareth"

"What is Sarah to you? Is she your sister, or do you see her as something else. Now be honest, it is something I need to know ok"

Toby seemed to think it over for a moment, and then looked over at Sarah. What he saw was not his sister, but something more. As she stood there and smiled at him, Toby knew his answer.

"Sarah is my Momma. The bad lady said she was my momma, but I didn't believe her. Mommas love you and play with you, and read to you and makes sure you're happy. The bad lady was a big fake. I want Sarah as my momma"

Jareth just smiled at Toby and shocked Sarah with his next statement.

"Then so be it, Sarah is now you're Momma. But can I ask a big favor Prince Toby?"

Toby's eyes got real big at being called a prince and shook his head up and down so fast Sarah was afraid he would hurt himself. Toby wanted to please the king very much. He had saved him and Sarah and their father from the bad lady and the bad man. He would be a good boy for the king like he was a good boy for his new momma.

"I'm going to take you and Sarah to your rooms now. All of you toys are there, but I want you to look around. I'm going to have another Fae there with you. Her name will be Bethany and she is going to write down what ever changes you want for your room ok?" but then I am going to need to talk to Momma alone for a bit. Is that ok little prince?"

Again Toby gestured yes and Jareth held a hand out for Sarah, which she took and he lead them to Toby's room. Toby was amazed that this big ol' bedroom was his. It had all different kinds and colors of Dragons etched upon the walls. His carpet was a red and orange marble that surprisingly was warm to the touch and not cold. His bed was a large king size bed, with what looked like, How to Train Your Dragon Sheets. His curtains were a bright red with darker red Valences and curtain ties. The door that leads to his own personal bathroom was a burnt orange and again was decorated with Dragons.

His headboard was a dark Cherry wood and had engraved Dragons flying around it. Toby touched it with wonder, and then looked around complexed. He saw his bed, his toy box, his dresser, which was now noticeably bigger, but it was missing something. Jareth noticed and asked him what was wrong. Sarah knew what was coming and wasn't surprised when the boy asked where Sarah's bed was. Jareth just smiled and walked over to a door on other side of the wall.

On the door it showed a Dragon sleeping under the moon and stars. Jareth snapped his fingers and Toby jump off the bed towards the door. Sarah heard Toby gasp and ran to see what was wrong. When she walked in, she found a large second bedroom that was bigger than Toby's bedroom. She had no doubt it was her room, but she was still shocked at its beauty.

Like Toby's room, her floors were marble, but unlike Toby's hers was a mixture of different blues mixed in with sparkling silver. She had a king size bed with a sky blue canopy and her sheets were a darker blue sheets with a navy blue comforter with silver stars embroidered into it. She had several different color Blue pillows along with a few silver ones, and her head board showed a maiden that looked exactly like her with a regal looking Jareth behind her. The Castle was looming in the mural background and they were standing by a lake in a meadow.

Her curtains were a deep Midnight Blue with blue curtain ties and a Black Valences. The wardrobe was a dark walnut, as was the other door which Sarah assumed went to the bathroom. A small room on the other side of the open window, which held a gorgeous balcony, was another smaller room. Sarah wasn't foolish enough not to know what its use was for. It was a nursery alcove.

Turning around, Sarah noticed several portraits on the wall and a large white marble Fireplace. Two black chairs sat in front of it with a small dark walnut table between them. She noticed there was another door, even larger and grand and towards the top, held a golden crown between the seam of the door with a goblin above it, and an image of Jareth's medallion underneath the crown. Even though there were feminine touches here and there, there was also no mistaking this was Jareth's bedroom. Sarah went to say something, but Jareth stopped her with a raise of his hand. She realized why when he turned to Toby once again.

"This is Momma's room now ok. The other room is yours. If anything happens or you get scared, the door is very light and can open easily, just barely push on it or snap your fingers and you will have entry."

At first, Toby doesn't look to sure. He has slept with Sarah as long as he could remember, so being apart from her is a little frightening. When Jareth explains about the door he feels a little better. He slowly walks to the door and gently places his hand to it. Just like Jareth had said, the door swings open. He closes the door and then tries to open it mimicking the snapping of fingers he saw Jareth did before, but was not happy when no sound came from the action.

Jareth and Sarah just smiled knowingly as Toby sat in front of the door practicing his finger snapping. He was a sharp little thing and once he found something to learn, he would practice intil he got it right. Jareth quietly motioned Sarah over to the nursery alcove and sat Sarah down on the window bench there. Sarah constantly switched her eyes from Jareth to Toby, but it didn't bother the king. Her diligence was one of the reasons he loved her.

He gently placed his hand on her cheek and Sarah in turn leaned into his touch. This made Jareth happy beyond belief, but he needed to talk to her about some serious matters. When Sarah once again meets his eyes, he could tell she knew there were serious matters to take care of.

When Sarah looked into Jareth's eyes, she didn't see the self assured man from her youth, his cockiness or his arrogance. She saw a man troubled as well as happy. She knew they needed to talk and waited patiently for him to speak. She didn't have to wait long.

"Sarah, we need to talk about your father"

"I know. Have you heard anything from your healer yet?"

This was the news he didn't want to give Sarah, but he knew he must. She had a right to know.

"The blast that hit your father was meant to knock him out for a few days, but because he already had a bad heart, it took four days off of his life. My healer is trying to give him more time, but I can't promise anything, and changing him into a Fae at this point is impossible, the transition would kill him. I'm sorry I can't do more"

It broke Jareth's heart to see the tears that silently ran down Sarah's beautiful face but understood. She was letting the pain out somewhat but still needed time to cope. Sarah looked to Toby once more and Jareth understood. She wanted her father to have more time with Toby, wanted them to have the kind of relationship she had with the man before Karen came around. She was hurting because he was her father and she loved him, but also she hurt for Toby, because he would never really get the chance to know the man himself. Jareth held Sarah as she sighed. What she said next surprised him. But then again, she was Sarah Williams, and that meant she was one strong woman.

"I need to talk to him. I need him to understand what is happening. I can blame the power blast the other man gave him is the reason he is dying but I also have some unresolved issues that have recently come to light and need to be talked about with him. I need this closure. I need to know the truth"

Jareth was not sure what truths Sarah need, but he did understand the need for closure. He quickly asked Bethany to watch over Toby and Jareth escorted Sarah to the room across the hall. The room was equally beautiful as it was decorated shades of green. The floor was marble like the others, only this on in a mixture of greens. The bed was large and had white and green sheets and pillows. The curtains were green with white lace sheers blowing in the light breeze. In the bed was Sarah's father. He was awake and looking at her. He seemed surprise to she her. As she walked over to him, he asked.

"Sarah, where are we? Who is this man and where is Toby? What has happened?"

Sarah took a deep breath and willed herself to relax as she sat on the bed beside her father. She felt Jareth's hand on her shoulder and knew he was there to support her. She was glad for that as she was going to need it for the conversation that was to come. It was time for the truth.

"Daddy, you're in the Goblin Kingdom in the Underground. Toby is in his room which is adjactant to my own. He is fine and trying to learn to snap his fingers at the moment."

Before Sarah could continue, Robert gave a weak laugh. It was like his son to concentrate on learning new things; Sarah had been the same way. The look on Sarah's face told him more though. It told him the truth.

"There is no need to hide things honey, I know now I'm dying. The doctor told me I only have a few days left; I have four, five days at the most. I want to make them the happiest for you and Toby. I wish I could see you finish school, get married, have babies. I wish I could see Toby grow up, play sports, start school. But I know I can't darling. I'm sorry I'm leaving you with so much, but I wrote a new will. Take the evidence in the house and take it to my law partner Greg Brannon. He knows how to nail Karen to the wall and make sure my new will is the one considered legal. In my new will, I have left everything to you. The house and all the assents, even Toby, into your care as I know now you are his true mother. Love him for both of us Sarah, and know of you I am most proud"

Sarah started crying at her father's speech and Jareth sat down behind her to wrap his arms around her. Sarah turned into his arms and wept, and Jareth let her. He looked up to see Robert Williams looking straight at him.

"Who are you?" ask Robert.

"I am the Goblin King, King Jareth"

"I might be dying, but I am no fool. How long have you been in love with my daughter?"

Sarah tried to stop from crying to rebuke but she had no need to. She had to stop herself from stiffing up when she heard Jareth's reply.

"Since she was 14 years old. I have watched her and I sent her an old Fae fairytale so she would get aggravated and call upon me. I took your son and made your daughter run my labyrinth. She is the first person in all the years of my reign here as king that beat the labyrinth and made it to my castle in time to not only defeat the clock and beat me, winning back the child taken, but also take my heart with her. I love her and I hope you will grant me your daughter's hand in marriage so that someday when she is ready, I may ask her and make her my Queen"

Sarah looked up into Jareth's eyes and saw the hard truth in his eyes. He loved her; everything he was saying was true. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. Forgetting her father was there, Sarah grabbed his face, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. Jareth was shocked at first, then wrapped his arms tighter around her and return the kiss. A muffled cough behind them made both break the kiss and look sheepishly at Sarah's father. But all was fine as he had a small smile on his face. He was happy for his daughter.

"Make me one promises Jareth, Goblin King"

"Anything Mr. Williams, name it and it is yours"

"Help my daughter take care of my son. After this is all over and I am gone, she will be his mother. Be a worthy father to Toby that I can no longer be. Love my daughter and make her happy. Make me a grandfather and make each other happy for the rest of your lives. I give you my daughter's hand with my blessing"

"Thank you Mr. Williams, I will do as you ask"

Sarah knew what had just happened and she was happy, but there was still other business to handle. Drying her tears on her sleeve, Sarah turned to her father. She had to know.

"Daddy, sitting in that panic room made me thinks of a few things. Karen is a Fae, and she came around shortly after you and mom divorced. Did you also cheat on my mom?"

"No honey, I did not. The truth is I'm not quite sure what lead me to Karen. One minute your mother was there and we were a happy family. Then this producer that ended up being Karen's brother showed up and promised her this new career in acting. At first your mom said no. then one day, she packed her bags and said she was leaving and took off. Her eyes were glassy but she seemed firm in her decision. Why, what were you thinking honey"

Sarah didn't have too because Jareth did.

"So you and Sarah's mother were the mortal couple Karenith got in trouble for playing with huh? I was wondering why she seemed to hate you so much Sarah. You look like her mother don't you?"

"Yes she does" Replies Robert, brushing his fingers down Sarah's cheek. "And I regret everyday not chasing after my wife every time I see your face. You are my greatest treasure Sarah, never forget that"

Sarah had tears refill her eyes at hearing her father say that, but then remembered Jareth's words as well. She turned to Jareth and for the first time in a long time, he was faced with the underlined anger and temper of one Sarah Williams.

"What did you mean by the comment that my parents were the mortal couple Karen got in trouble for playing with? Explain what you meant be that Jareth"

Jareth understood what the problem was then. It was Karen that broke up her parents that gave the woman the chance to torture Sarah and Robert. No wonder she was upset about unresolved issues. This was the worst unresolved issue there was.

"I don't know much" stated Jareth. "My father was told of a mortal couple that was of a true bond. The Troll King at the time, King Marcel's, hated anyone who 'intermixed'. It had somehow come to his attention that your grandmother on you mother's side was a half breed, half Fae and half mortal. He was known for going after these so called half breeds and forcing them infertile. But by the time he had sent his daughter to attack the half breed, it was realized that the female target was already a mother."

Sarah and Robert both cringed as they understood what that had meant to the prejudice Fae that had attacked their family. That there was such hatred that one felt they had the right to judge.

"My father reminded the old fool that my own grandfather had made it legal for a mortal and Fae to consummate a marriage. It was in fact one of the first things my grandfather had done as king. While it was first believed that the attack was under racial reasons, the true truth came out later. The older king had tried to win the young maiden and had failed. He swore to hurt her no matter what. It was a promise his daughter took seriously when he unexpectedly died 15 years ago. Then his son took over."

"The man that attacked my father"

"Yes, King Herald"

"What happened then?"

"It was said the Fae council warned his daughter to stay away, but she wouldn't. She ended up attacking the woman and cast an erasing spell on her. It was meant to erase her love of just the man, not of both of you. The daughter had such hatred that the mortal woman was happy that she swore to destroy everything she held dear in the memory of her father. But she ended up falling for the woman's husband, which is illegal here. One must not interfere with a mortal marriage or cause its end. It is against the rules of the Gods. Before my father could sentence her, she escaped to the Aboveground. No one ever heard of her again. I didn't realize intil just a few minutes ago, but your parents must have been the mortal couple Karenith attacked. A crime she was supposed to have died for. I'm sorry my people didn't finish the job."

Sarah was shocked at Jareth's apology. But it did remind her of something. Something she had read once in a book in the occult section of the school library.

"Jareth?"

"Yes my love"

"Is it possible to turn a mortal into a Fae?"


	13. Chapter 13

Bringing together what should have always been

AN: Please note I do not have a Labyrinth Beta. All mistakes are mine. This is for my friend Jessa Lynn, since like me, she like fics on the Labyrinth XD, and thanks to everyone who loves this story too. To everyone who had given me support to keep this fic going, thank you!

P.S, I cried during the part where Sarah talks with her father, so fair warning. Tear Jerker Alert! There is also a short smut scene between Christina and Christopher following their own tear jerker scene. Fair Warning now!

Rated M for later chapters

Chapter 13

Jareth and Robert looked uncertainly at Sarah. Could she have just asked could a mortal turn Fae? Jareth wanted to believe he was the reason, but he knew better. She knew the facts now. She knew what Karen had done to her family before she was even in the picture. She knew they were after her and Toby and tried to kill her father. The fire that had been hidden deep within Sarah for the past year was quickly bubbling to the surface. The stubborn, righteous woman he first fell in love with was coming to life right before his eyes. He had his Sarah back. But he still needed to hear her attentions.

"Why do you ask precious?" 

Sarah saw the spark in his eyes as he had looked into hers. The fire was back in her soul again. A fire she had hidden for a year, thinking it was what was best for Toby was awaking. She was not going to sit by idle while some madman and mad woman tried to destroy everything dear to her. Just like when she had to beat the Labyrinth to get to the castle to save Toby, she was going to fight this new threat. She was not going to allow them to hurt Toby, Sarah was no longer going to allow them to hurt her father, and mostly, she was no longer going to let them hurt Jareth, her future with him, or any of his family.

"They have hurt my family for to long. I can not do much as a mortal, but I can do a lot as a Fae. They have hurt everyone I love and care for Jareth, and don't look at me and say they haven't gone after you, the female goblin told me to keep dad still during the first healer because you were fighting the Trolls. Now knowing who is behind this, do you really think they would just stop here?"

Jareth had to admit she was right. The Troll King and his sister were demented enough to try and grab Sarah and Toby here at the castle. He would not put anything past them since the attack inside of his sister's home. The attacks inside of his boarders were probably looking for her to begin with. Now she had Toby to protect as well. He knew Sarah would not take the threat lying down.

Not to mention she had a pretty good valid point. She couldn't do mush as a mortal, but as a Fae with the bonus of Fae history, a little practice and she could probably be able to at least protect herself and Toby. To also hear she wanted to defend him and his family meant a lot to him. In the most wondrous way, she was stating not only how much she loved him, but his world and his family, and she had only meet Christina and her mortal beloved Christopher. She had yet to meet anyone else and yet she already loved them like her own family. She was going to make a wonderful queen.

Robert knew what Sarah was staying, but he was still worried about his little girl. Wasn't she just an infant in his arms, learning to take her first steps, saying her first words? He looked at his little girl and realized just how much she had grown up right before his eyes. She was getting betrothed to the Goblin King. She was becoming Toby's mother in name while she had already earned it through her love, devotion and strength.

Now she was willing to turn Fae not only to protect him and her brother, but also the man who loved her and his family. He was proud and scared. His little Sarah was now all grown up. Even though she was months from her 17th birthday, she already had the wisdom of someone his age in many ways. It was time to let her fly.

"Sarah my dear"

Sarah turned to her father's weak voice, her eyes once again turning soft for the man who helped bring her up. She wasn't really surprised to hear his next words, but she knew Jareth probably was. Just the same, she listened.

"Yes Daddy"

'I can not believe how beautiful yet strong you have become. I wish I can see you on your wedding day, but I know that won't happen. I can understand why you want to turn Fae, but I need to ask, can he turn Toby too. That way neither one of you could be separated? It would do this old man so much good to know they you were both safe together"

Sarah turned to look at Jareth and was delighted to see his full fledged smile showing. Her heart burst with joy as he responded.

"It would be an honor to turn Sarah and Toby. I just wish you could survive the change, but with your heart I know you can't. As for the wedding comment, let's just see what this king can do. You might be a lawyer Mr. Williams, but my mother is the Fae High Queen. Her along with my sister and Sarah, you might be surprised"

Robert gave a light laugh, nodded his head in agreement and passed into a restful sleep. Jareth lead Sarah to the door when an Elf appeared. It was the same Elf that delivered the scroll and feeling Jareth tense, Sarah knew it meant trouble. He motioned the Elf to follow as he quickly escorted Sarah to the chambers where Toby was now residing. They found him there, making a list with Bethany about certain things. When he saw Sarah, his smile got even bigger and rushed to her side. As Sarah picked him up, she turned to follow Jareth.

Jareth was about to stop her and tell her to stay put, but the look in her eyes told him that would not be the best of ideas. But seeing that she was going to be his queen, he decided to give her a tad bit more power than she already had been given.

"I know I can't stop you from coming with me with our son, but what do you plan to do with your father? How will you keep him safe if you're with me?"

Sarah understood what he was doing. This was her first lesson at being a queen. He wanted to se what she could do. She didn't disappoint him with her response.

"Goblins!"

As soon as she spoke, 10 goblins rushed in around her. She looked down at each one before she spoke.

"I want five inside my father's room, guarding his bed at all times. If someone who doesn't belong shows up, you are to teleport him to me and Jareth immediately. The other 5 will guard outside the room, making sure no one who doesn't belong doesn't get in from the inside. Close his windows and have one of the Fae helpers enchant it to where it lets off a loud alarm if touch by magic from the Troll Kingdom. Understood"

"Yes Lady, we protect Lady's father"

With that the goblins rushed into place and Sarah gave Jareth the look of 'Now What?' It just made him laugh out loud and guild her with Toby to his private library. They had justice to serve to the Troll Kingdom and a wedding to plan. It was going to be a long night.

When Christina returned to her castle with Christopher in tow, he was greeted by four children and one older woman. She had the same hair as Christina so it didn't take a genius to figure out she was the Fae High Queen, Christina and Jareth's mother. The children rushed towards their mother and luckily Christopher was behind her to keep them from knocking her down. The first daughter noticed him first.

"Are you the man my mother has given her heart away too?"

Christopher didn't know quite how to respond to that. Luckily again, he was saved by Christina.

"Yes Jessica, this is my Christopher"

She then turned to her mother, watching from a small distance.

"Mother, where is Father and Lance? They were here when I left?"

The woman gracefully glided to her daughter, gave her a delicate hug and then responded.

"They went back to Avalon to address the Fae council and to fill them in on the attack form the Troll Kingdom and everything that has happened. They are preparing for war, just as you and Jareth should be. Why don't I take Christopher to your shared room and Jessica take her siblings to their rooms and you can start bringing up the charts and maps you will need for your armies"

Christina thought this over for a minute before deciding to disagree, and with good reason.

"Actually mother, I think Christopher has some question I can only answer. Let me get him settled, and then I can meet you in the private library and we can talk. We will need to contact Jareth soon after that if I know Sarah, then she will also be present for the crystal conference. I would expect no less."

The queen agreed quickly and helped her oldest granddaughter herd her younger siblings into their chambers, while Christina escorted Christopher into the chambers they would now share. She hoped he didn't mind the room's decor.

The room's decor was simply breath taking. The floors were a light polished white marble. The walls were a cream colored, with gold trim. On the wall s there were several murals depicting the history of the Elfin Kingdom, along with a family portrait hanging above the white and golden fireplace. He had to admit it was a lot to take in.

He was really in a Fae castle, in the underground, a place only told about in fairytales. He was in love with Fae Queen, who in turn was also in love with him. He was in the royal chambers of the said queen with the full knowledge that he was also going to sleep here with her. But to him, it just seemed so, well, bright.

Christina seemed to sense Christopher's thoughts, and let out a small laugh. Christopher was about to ask what was so funny intil she spoke.

"Bright and regal isn't it?"

"Quite"

"Don't worry; I have been planning to redecorate in here. Now that you're here as well, I hope to have some help from you. Just not red or pink, those are the colors of my daughter, Princess Daphna's room. She has a bit of an obsession with the mortal ninja cartoon called Naruto. Her room is based on the female named Sakura"

Christopher laughed as one of his great nephews back home also liked the cartoon, only he liked Naruto himself. When he told Christina that, she also laughed. She then told him the theme is each of the other Children's rooms. Jessica had a Blue and green room. Clay had a dark blue and black room, as that was the theme of Jareth's room before Sarah and he admired his uncle. Jonathon had a deep red and gold room, as he liked to copy his grandfather the Fae High King.

Christopher just sat back and let Christina talk about her children. She always seemed so happy talking about them. She seemed to glow. She was a natural mother and it showed. She showed him the small alcove room by the large French windows and told him this is where every baby she had stayed for its first year.

The nursery alcove was painted in a variety of Blues and white. Stars where painted on the ceiling with a large moon and the walls seemed to depict a younger Christina holding two babies and sitting by a crystal clear lake. Behind her was a castle of shimmering white stone and two unicorns, seeming to protect their queen and her young. It was then he realized the babies were her twin boys, the castle was the one he now stood in, and the last time it had been used was some time ago.

It hit him like a ton of bricks that this was where their child would lay its head. This was where the child they made would sleep at night. Again Christina seems to know his thoughts and spoke out.

"My magic is used to change the room every time I have a child. The unicorns here are shown because I was protected by a mating pair when I was pregnant. I was attacked by a group of rouge Mountain Goblins. The late king was no where around and couldn't protect me in my heavy state. The unicorns came out of no where and protected me. I crystal summoned my brother and husband quickly. While my husband whisked me away, Jareth killed the rouge Goblins without remorse, as they were criminals in his land and had been looking for them. To my surprise, Jareth brought me the two unicorns and had a few of his faithful Goblins come and build a large stable for them to come to when they feel threatened"

Christopher looked down and Christina quickly figured out why. She knew he had no magic, but he didn't know she could turn him if he so choose. She took his face in her hands and kissed him. Chris quickly responded to the kiss and felt the air change in the room. When they finally separated for breath, Christina looked at the wall and smiled. What Christopher saw when he turned around astounded him.

The room where the twin's mural once was was now different. The walls were different shades of blue and the ceiling was now clouds and birds. Instead on two cribs, there was none and the mural had also changed. It now held Christina with Christopher behind her, holding her holding a small baby wrapped in pink. One side of the lake, you saw the white stoned Castle and on the other side of the lake, you saw a mural of his parent's home, complete with the fence and yard. It showed that the child had come from both worlds, its mother and its father and it was perfect.

This time when they kissed, Christopher was the one who initiated it and Christina felt weak in the knees. He held her up as he helped her to the large seating against the wall. She straddled his lap as her arms wrapped around him. He held her tight to him and when they finally broke for air; neither could speak for a bit. It was Chris who broke the silence.

"I love you Christina, with all my heart and soul. Before I knew who you were I planned to do something. The fact that you trust me enough with your secret makes me love you even more. Not because of what you are, but because of who you are"

Chris carefully placed Christina on the seating from his lap and got down on one knee. Christina gasped as she realized what he had been planning before knowing who she was and tears filled her eyes. Her first marriage had been arranged and they had learned to love each other. This time she would marry for love and love only. When Chris brought out the ring, Christina gasped as Christopher looked her straight in the eyes and said;

"I am no king, prince or even a knight. I can't protect like your last husband could, but it would be a honor Christina if you would become my wife"

Christina nodded yes quickly, tears of happiness leaving her eyes as Christopher placed the ring on her hand. This time when they finished kissing, it was Christina that had the request.

"I know it bothers you that you feel you can't protect me, but in reality, you saved me. I was lonely and broken before I meet you. You have healed me in so many ways and I love you for it. That is why I ask this of you. One lifetime will ever be enough for me to spend with you. If you like, I can turn you Fae when all this war and turmoil is over so we can have many lifetimes together. Christopher, will you become my king and rule with me and love me for all of eternity?"

Christopher nodded yes and almost laughed as Christina launched herself into his arms. Before both knew it, they were in bed, clothes had been shed and they were making the sweetest love they had ever made. They needed to talk, but it could wait. Right now all they needed was each other's arms wrapped tightly around each other. As they reached their climaxes together, screaming out each other's names, there was no better place for them to be.

Some time after, Christina lay in Christopher's arms. They knew they had to get up, but really didn't want to. It was Chris that broke the silence.

"How come I can use the mirror to go back and forth between worlds but Sarah had to be wished away? What happened to separate two people that love each other so much?"

Christina knew this was coming and decided just to come out with it. Christopher deserved the truth.

"When Jareth first saw Sarah, she was very young, about 13 or 14 years old. But she held a special something that Jareth just couldn't turn away from. He sent her the story of the Labyrinth, hoping she would wish herself away. It didn't work that way. In a fit of anger and despair, she ended up accidently wishing away Toby, her little brother"

Christopher gasped out in shock and Christina placed her finger to his lips. He nodded his acceptance and she continued.

"Instead of taking the crystal and being with Jareth, Sarah's strong devotion to her brother had her running the labyrinth. No one had ever beaten it, and even though sometimes Jareth gives up and shows mercy by giving the child back, he couldn't this time. Because he was the reason she knew the words. Sarah was the first person to ever beat the labyrinth at age 15. Even though they had grown to love each other deeply in that short 13 hours, Sarah couldn't stay and had to say the words to send both her and Toby home. Her strength and devotion won Jareth over the rest of the way. But the rules state he couldn't bring her back ever. They have been miserable for little over a year now without each other. Jareth mopped around heart broken and Sarah's abuse just got worse at the hands of her step mother"

Christina noticed Chris's arms grow tight around her and she knew the story had affected him more than he wanted to show, and that was ok. She needed him to know the truth.

"By the time I figured out a way to help them, I also found out we were pregnant. I also found out Sarah's father only had a small time left to live. His heart was dying due to the strain his wife was putting on his family. We never knew who she really was intil this recent attack. Now we are fighting for our lives, our kingdoms and for family. Sarah is Toby's true mother. She is the one who loves him and cares for him, even though she didn't birth him. She is attached to him as he is attached to her and Jareth is attached to both. I had to help them Christopher. I could let that vile woman hurt her and Toby any longer and I could let my brother hurt anymore either. I'm sorry I had to drag you into this."

Chris just lifted her head to his and gave her a sweet kiss before responding.

"Christina, you're going to be my wife. That means your family is my family now and I was glad to help. I just wish I could have done it sooner."

Christina was about to speak when an Elf ran into her room. HE addressed her quickly, not noticing or caring about Christopher.

"Your Highness, our spies have informed us the Troll king and his sister have returned to the underground. They are gathering their army together as we speak. What is your order ma'am?"

Before Christopher knew it, Christina had gone from lover mode to Queen Mode. Her voice was firm as she rose from him and got out of bed as she addressed the Elf while proceeding to get dressed.

"Prepare my army at once. I want guards protecting my children at all costs. Have them taken to the lower game room and keep them there. Tell Jessica she is in charge intil I say so over her siblings. When she learns they are going to the lower game room, she will know what is happening. Notify my mother of the changes ands prepare a table with three chairs in my private library. Prepare my sword and have it brought to me. I and the future king will be down shortly. We need to dress and prepare our minds. Have the border reports ready when I get there as well as the army counts. Evacuate the local towns into the south yard and close it up. Notify the small armies in all the other towns in my kingdom to be prepared to evacuate into the tunnels that run to the Castle's protective walls and to our hideouts in the mountains that border us with the lake. "

"Yes your majesty" and the small elf ran right back out of the room. Christopher watched as Christina snapped her fingers and dressed him in armor that somewhat matched hers. He seemed to realize that dressing herself without magic was helping her concrete, but they needed to go. They walked out of the bedroom together and meet her mother and her top advisors in the private library.

As she went over the reports, she threw a crystal towards the end of the table, bring up a two mirror. One side was black and the other side held two men he suspected where her father and younger brother as they were wearing armor but of different colors. The oldest man spoke first.

"SO you're the man my daughter has chosen huh? Welcome to the underground my boy, have a seat. Your about to learn war 101"

Christopher did as he was asked by the Fae High King and his wife sat across from him. He heard Christina's order for a messenger to be sent to Jareth and to 'get his ass in on the crystal conference before she shoved his own crown up his ass'. He couldn't help but laugh and he seemed to not be the only one as her father smirked and her younger brother laughed right along with him. Before long the other side of the mirror showed Jareth and Sarah, with Toby on her hip with Jareth's advisors.

"I'm glad we are all here now" said Christina in a serious voice. "Now lets get down to the business of bringing this son of a bitch of a Troll King down to his knees along with his crazy ass sister. Its time we made heads role, don't you agree?"


	14. Chapter 14

Bringing together what should have always been

AN: Please note I do not have a Labyrinth Beta. All mistakes are mine. This is for my friend Jessa Lynn, since like me, she like fics on the Labyrinth XD, and thanks to everyone who loves this story too. To everyone who had given me the support to keep this fic going, thank you!

Rated M for later chapters

Chapter 14

Jareth and Sarah had walked into the private Library to see the conference already starting, his advisors waiting patiently .Standing before Jareth's desk was a large two sided mirror. On one side, she could clearly see Jareth's sister, Queen Christina with Christopher on one side and another queen on her other side. This clearly was Jareth's mother as she had the posture as Jareth but with Christina's heart shaped face and Red hair. Her eyes where a chocolate brown and Sarah could swear she saw all the secrets of time itself.

On the other side of the mirror, she saw two other men and with one look she knew the older man was Jareth's father. He had the same blond hair as Jareth, just a tad bit darker. He had the same height, but Jareth had his mother's build. They had the same mismatched eyes and Sarah could tell that if provoked, he could be as cruel as Jareth, if not worse.

When she heard the steel in Christina's voice, Sarah could visibly see the change in Christina. She was not only a mother and a sister, but a Fae Queen taking action, ready for battle. Sarah had to admire the woman. When she heard Christina's declaration about making the Troll King and his 'crazy ass sister's' heads roll, she had to smile. She was going to like being apart of this family. Before she could say anything to Jareth, his father spoke up.

"Ok, I have called court to discuss the upcoming invasion of the Troll Kingdom. Are we in agreement that the Troll King should be removed? 

Both Christina and Jareth voiced their agreement as King Arthur went over the charges and Sarah and Christopher heard several voices in the back ground. It was then they both realized The Fae High King and his youngest son were not alone as the other kingdoms were present. As three kingdoms quickly developed a plan, everyone knew tensions were high. The Goblin and Elfin Kingdoms had Avalon's support with troops and the other Kingdoms under the Fae agreed that a new Troll King needed to be found.

The other members of court were arguing back in forth over who the new Troll King should be as the Fae royal family made plans for their attack. Lance had reminded Jareth an advantage in Sarah's friend Ludo, as the great orange beast was known not only for his kindness, but for his skills in using the rocks. He reminded Christina that her lake carried sirens and could call to the Trolls if they got near and drown them. Jareth brought up strategies for attack while Christina planned the placement of the troops.

Sarah asked could she and Christopher be in charge of protecting the castles as Jareth and Christina would be on the field. It was quickly agreed and before anyone could speak, Sarah and Christopher were going over Castle plans with the advisors, planning how to protect the civilians inside and around the castle.

Lance said he would lead the Fae squads to the Elfin and then Goblin Kingdoms to help make sure the extra groups arrived on time. He also discussed precautions around the pregnant Elfin Queen. Christopher said he could take her place on the field, but Christina denied the help. She was a Fae and she was her father's daughter, she would not back down.

Sarah knew that Christopher wanted to protect his bride, so she made the suggestion that Jessica help with the plans of protecting the castle since she was the one who would one day take over the Elfin Kingdom. Sarah further agrued that the practice would be enable Princess Jessica not only to get to know her people, but to also prepare her for the role as future Queen of the Elfin Kingdom when she was older.

Christina liked this idea and even asked Sarah opinion on weapons. She was surprised to discover that even as a 21 century mortal, Sarah had extensive knowledge of medieval weaponry. It surprised her even more that Sarah also knew about making gun powder. When asked, Sarah revealed that a few of her friends from school before Toby's birth where into acting out plays while another group of friends had a sort of science club.

"When you combine the two, it is shocking what you can learn"

While explaining the crude way of making gun powder, Christopher was finding way for the medieval weaponry to use it against the Trolls. Lance worked strategy and placement, while Sarah worked with Christina on evacuation plans for both kingdoms to protect to civilians in the two kingdoms from getting hurt. Then to the High Kings shock, it was again Sarah and Christopher that started working out ways to heal the three kingdoms after the battle, making peace not only priority, but probable. When Lance started asking how certain things could be done, Arthur had to step back a moment,

No one in the conference really noticed that the High Kings throne room had become very quite, very quickly. Jareth and Christina were too busy figuring out ways to destroy King Herald and Karen, and Sarah, Christopher and Lance where too busy comparing notes on how peace could be formed after the Troll King was removed. The fact that Lance was bringing forth information of certain positive aspects the Troll Kingdom had to offer, let alone how to bring it back to peace and prosperity, had left the other Fae speechless. So it was a surprise when the King of the Centaur Kingdom spoke up clear and loud.

"I, King Vasilis of the Centaur Kingdom, nominate Prince Lance as the new Troll King. He has knowledge of not only how to rebuild, but how to restore the kingdom. He is a Royal Fae, his honor has no doubt and it is time for him to come into his own"

I t was seconded by his queen, Queen Alisha. King of the Vampires, Queen Hera agreed and third the notion. To everyone's surprise, Jareth also gave his younger brother his approval, quickly followed by Sarah, then Christina and Christopher. Lance looked to his father and then his mother. He wanted to know their thoughts on everything. It only took seeing his mother's charming smile and feeling hi fathers pat on the back to know they also agreed with the nomination. He quickly spoke in a calm, yet strong voice.

"I thank you all for your nomination. When this is all over, I will proudly take the place as the new Troll King. I just hope I can make all Fae proud with it"

Everyone applauded his short speech and knew Lance would make a fine King. But they also all knew they had to destroy the current King and his sister first before they all started celebrating. If they only knew what was to come, they would have been prepared. No one knew that hidden in the alcoves was a black orb, seething with unknown hatred towards the new soon to be King.

Finding that they prey had escaped had enraged both Herald and Karen. Herald returned to the Troll Kingdom with his sister in tow and started immediately planning their revenge. To Karen, it was a blessed homecoming. She hadn't been in the underground for almost five years, and she took a deep breath of enchanted air enjoying the feeling. Herald watched with dark evil eyes as his sister enjoyed being home for the first time in a long time, but also knew there was no time to waste. He had battled Jareth before, so he knew he was dangerous.

"Come dear sister, we have much planning to do"

Karen calmly followed her brother into their father's old Library and quickly called his advisors. Before they could sit down and relax, four Trolls, two Fae and one Banshee were present. They brought in reports of their borders and army sizes, as they planned their attacks. Herald's military strategy was simple; kill everyone in sight except Christina and Sarah. Karen had to add in Toby as he was her son and Herald quickly agreed. If he never produced an heir, the throne would go to Toby rightfully. It was a good strategy to keep the boy safe.

"Brother, I was wondering. Do we have any allies that what the goblin kingdom gone as well. It would be a good time to call them. Surely there is someone else besides us that despise that airhead little bastard"

Herald looked at his sister thoughtfully before thinking what a tragedy it was that Karenith hadn't stayed in the underground. She would have to stay home awhile before regaining her powers back, then would have to be trained all over again to use them correctly. Her mind though was as sharp as ever. It was always a trait he admired in his little sister; her demented, twisted mind.

Going over the reports, he quickly learned the Fae high council had been called in. this delighted the Troll King as it would be killing three birds with one stone. His revenge was going as planed and called one of his trolls over.

"Bailey, find me my gnome spy within the Avalon courts. I want to know what they are planning"

"Yes my king"

"Oh, and Bailey"

"Your highness"

"Have my chef cook up a feast for tonight, to celebrate my sister's return home. He should remember all of her favorites. If not tell him I will kill him at dawn and hire his enemy for the job"

"Of course sir"

The Troll ran off to do his bidding as Herald and Karen planned their future attacks. They would attack in 12 squadrons, and then back them up with 12 more. They would take the boarders, and then work their ways towards the castles, killing or kidnapping the royal occupants, then take over themselves. Karen said she wouldn't mind ruling the ungrateful Elves. This made Herald laugh, thinking on his sister over working and torturing them. To him, it was a very pleasant, very arousing to see into his sister back in her rightful place. A princess should never look up at people in his opinion, only look down.

Before long, the proper lunch was served to the both of them as they looked over the revised maps of the territories they were attacking. Karen quickly picked up their army information and started planning other groups for attack. Herald was going over the current squadrons planning their placement. But when Karen moaned on a bite of her roasted quail, herald had to remind himself she was his sister. He quickly snapped his fingers and a female troll came about.

"Yes your Highness"

"Place Rebecca in my room, places her the usual way. I need to release some tension"

"Right away sir"

As the troll went to do her job, Karen had to hide a smile. She had forgotten what her moans could do to her brother. It pleased her to know she still had an affect on men. She remembered as well just how he relived his so call 'tension'. He was known to kidnap young female Fae to rape and beat them. Soon he would have Queen Christina and Sarah to torture. The thought pleased her greatly. She had just gotten up to retrieve another map when the first troll arrived with the information on her brother's spy.

"Your majesty, your spy is currently in court as we speak. He has placed the symbol in the small alcove near the throne so you can view what's happening thru him"

"Excellent, you're excused"

Herald sat back and preformed the spell where his orb could spy on the Fae court. Karen knew in an instant that something bad was happening because the more her brother watched the orb, and angrier he became. She had to lunge to catch the Orb while Herald threw it violently at the wall. She didn't have to ask as he exploded.

"THOSE IGGORANT FOOLS! HOW DARE THEY ASSUME THAT I WOULD BE SO EASILY DEFEATED, AND THEN TO NAME A NEW KING! I'M THE DAMN TROLL KING, JUST AS MY FATHER WAS AND HIS FATHER BEFORE HIM! THEY WILL PAY, ALL OF THEM WILL PAY"

Karen watched as Herald transported himself out of the room in a fury of flames. It wasn't much longer before she heard 'Rebecca' scream. Apparently her brother was taking his frustration and anger out on the woman. She quickly placed the orb down on the desk, and told one of his advisors to watch everything and report when they returned. He agreed as Karen left the room.

It didn't take long to find herself in her father's old chambers, as they were now her brothers. That and all she really had to do were follow the screams of pain and agony. What she walked in on even scared her. Her brother and sliced open the woman in several places. He was raping her and ripping her apart both ways. Karen didn't know how the young Fae was even still conscious, but she did her best to distract her brother.

"Herald, if you break your toy it might be a long time before you receive another. May I suggest a better solution?"

Hearing her voice apparently helped as she watched her brother shiver and then grunt. She knew he was still angry, she might have lost most of her gifts but even a human could sense his aura. He quickly withdrew form the woman and turned to her, still erect.

"Unless you plan on serving up yourself my dear little sister, then I suggest you leave. I'm not finished yet"

Karen walked over to her brother, running her hands along his broad naked shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then whispered in his ear.

"I know a better way of getting revenge. Do you trust me?"

Herald shock his head yes and Karen chuckled. She knew she had him when he started to breathe harder.

"I know of a few books in father's old library about restoring a lost Fae's powers. Teach me brother, like you used to. Teach me and help me to defeat your enemies by your side. I want to help my big brother. I want to worship him as a GOD"

Herald quickly grabbed Karen's head, delivering a bruising kiss. Karen kissed back just as brutally, enjoying the feel of a dominant male again. When she pulled apart from him, she looked him in the eye.

"Later my brother, first go down stairs and calmly get a report about the Fae courts. Your ball is still intact thanks to me. Remember to stay calm and learn there plans. Father told us never to do anything unprepared. Then I will find the book father told me eons ago about replacing a lost Fae's gifts. Then I can defeat and torture those who wish to harm you by your side my liege"

Giving a sharp nod, Herald gave her a quick kiss and left the room. Karen waited until he was good and gone, before calling for a Troll healer. The woman on the bed was losing a lot of blood and she knew her brother would be enraged if the slave died. So she set it up where the Fae woman could rest and be treated for her injuries, then walked the halls intil she found her old room.

The room was just as she left it, if not a bit dusty. Black plush carpet and Pink and black walls surrounded her. The black curtains with pink valences looked as if they needed a good cleaning if not anything else. Her blank vanity still held all her old belongings and her pink wardrobe still held all of her old clothes. She smiled as she picked out an old green and black dress with matching slippers. She quickly took a shower in her old bathroom before getting redressed and sitting at her vanity.

Brushing out her blond locks, she noticed she had already started getting back some of her gifts as her hair was long and curly again. Her eye brows were already arching again, and soon her natural eye shadow would appear again. Her nails had grown out beautifully, and she admired the shine upon them. Opening up her old jewelry box, she quickly found a black and pink rose choker with matching ear rings. Putting them one quickly, she then applied some light makeup and painted her nails.

After she was done, she looked into the mirror and for the first time in a long time, she recognized herself again. Placing her tiara upon her head, marking her as the Troll Princess, Karen left her old room to venture back into King's library. She was going to enjoy ruling with her brother again.

Lance looked out his bedroom window and up into the night sky. He still couldn't believe that he had just been named the new Troll King. He knew it would be a bit before he was crowned, but it was still a major milestone in his life. He was gaining his own Kingdom finally; he just hoped he did it well.

After all the planning and preparing through the crystal conference, Jareth, Sarah and Toby enjoyed a nice dinner before Sarah went to put Toby to bed and check on her father. Jareth went back into his private library to plan and form attacks. After he was satisfied with the plans being drawn up, he went to the armory and glanced at the armor that was once his uncle's armor. King Draco had been a wonderful King, but like many Fae, could not produce any heirs.

He had been married five times in his life, before passing away. He had said he always knew that Jareth would be his Heir intil it was his time to take over his father's throne. He had trained Jareth to be so by the age of 300. He would bring Jareth here many times as a child to play in its labyrinth and form a bond with it. It was a tragedy when he had died unexpectedly. He had been watching the stars when a lone stone had fallen loose above him from another balcony. It had knocked him out, causing him to fall over the ledge and break his neck.

He knew he was dying when everyone ran out. He had had Jareth summon a crystal to his father, since he couldn't summon his own, and letting his uncle speak his last words onto to his only brother, naming Jareth as his successor until Arthur stepped down and Jareth became High King. Even though it broke his father's heart, he said he would fulfill his wish. Looking back at Jareth, he had told him he was proud of him and promptly died in Jareth's arms. He was crowned the new Goblin King a week later.

Jareth was still standing there when word had come to him of the Troll forces where moving to protect its boarder. 'So the fool knows our plans does he' thought Jareth as he summoned a crystal to speak to his Father and Sister. That only meant one thing. There was a traitor in their mists. As he relayed the new information, all three agreed to do a complete check of their castles. They needed to find the traitor and quickly.


	15. Chapter 15

Bringing together what should have always been

AN: Please note I do not have a Labyrinth Beta. All mistakes are mine. This is for my friend Jessa Lynn, since like me, she like fics on the Labyrinth XD, and thanks to everyone who loves this story too. To everyone who had given me support to keep this fic going, thank you!

AN: there be sexing in this chapter between Jareth and Sarah. Not work or child friendly!

Rated M for later chapters

Chapter 15

Sarah had cleaned up Toby and quickly put him to bed. Keeping their combining room door open, Sarah started going over some of the supplies the Goblin Castle had already. She looked at a map of the castle itself and pulled out a piece of paper. She started off by finding the old underground kitchen, used when the kingdom was at war so long ago. She quickly rang a small enchanted bell on her desk and waited. Before long a single young Fae male entered her chambers.

"May Lady, what is it that you require"

Sarah smiled at the young looking man. His name was Jackson and he was named her personal assistant when all of this had started inside of Jareth's private Library. He knew she would require help doing her desired job during this war and had granted her several servants, but this young man as her assistant. She knew the young Fae lived in the goblin city and was newly married. He was a nice young gentleman.

"Ah Jackson, might I ask of you a small favor?"

"Of course my Lady. My job is to serve you as you help to serve our King and Kingdom"

"I have found some old kitchens below ground in part of the castle maps here. Can you send a few goblins down to inspect the old kitchens and see what needs to be done to bring them back to working order in case we need them while protecting the civilians while the fighting is happening overhead?"

"Of course my lady, would you like them to report to me or you?"

"Me please. The sooner I find this out the better. It will help me save many lives"

"Of course my lady, I am upon it"

With that that young Fae exited the room and Sarah sighed. She then went back to her plans. She knew she needed to check on her father, but she also needed to get this done as well. If she had Fae powers like Jareth, she could go down and fix the problems needing fixing. But at the moment she had to rely on others to do the work, which she despised. She wanted to show the kingdom and its residents just how much she cared for them by helping them. She wasn't doing a very good job in her opinion.

She quickly looked in on Toby, finding him fast asleep with what used to be her constant companion as a child, her bear Lancelot. She had given Toby her bear right after coming back from the Labyrinth the first time around. Now she watched her little boy as he peacefully slept with it when it hit her.

Her little boy; Toby was now her son. She was surprised to find it didn't bother her. Karen had been a horrible parent, and she had him with her most of the time anyway. Then her father had given her Toby, so by all that mattered, he was now her son. She just smiled as she watched him sleep for a bit, before going to check on her father. When she entered the room, the Fae healer was checking over him. Her father was fast asleep and the older man was showing great care for him. She startled him when she spoke.

"Thank You"

The man turned around quickly with a small fright intil he realized that it was Sarah addressing him.

"For what my Lady, I am only doing my job" he spoke softly.

"For takings such great care of my father. Thank You"

"You are most welcome, My Lady"

She watched as the man quietly left the room and once again looked upon her father. She could see the years on him, even in his sleep. It caused a small pocket of hatred in her heart for the woman that had caused it. Not only had Karen hurt her and her mother, but she had essentially killed her father. It was something she would never forgive the woman for. As she left the room, she was approached by a small goblin.

"My Lady, the beneath ground kitchens need much cleaning, but we believe they can be used. Do you wish for us to clean it tonight?"

"Yes" replied Sarah. "We might need to use them tomorrow if that is when the fighting starts. It will be our source of cooking and heat at that time"

"Very good Ma'am" and the goblin scurried off to do this requested job. Sarah went back to her chambers to look over the supply list again to see what they needed compared to the last census the kingdom had taken the year previous. She then compiled a list of things the other protected corners would need when going underground. She had to ask Jareth how much would it take for him to use his magic to create underground shelters for those civilians, she never noticed Jackson walking back into the room.

Jackson stood there and quietly watched Jareth's beloved make up several lists. He had to admit, he didn't think a mortal would care that much for their kingdom. He already knew that Sarah was 'The Sarah'. Her determination was known throughout the underground. He watched as she would look over one thing on the maps, then go and look upon the compiled lists, and then write something down on one of the many lists she had made out in the evening to keep things straight. Had to admire her fortitude. She was very through with what she did. It was the true mark of a woman that was born to be a Queen. He cleared his throat to let her know of his presence.

Sarah looked up to find Jackson watching her. It made her a bit uncomfortable, but knew the man was safe. She just didn't know why he was here.

"Yes Jackson?"

"Is there anything else you require tonight My Lady?"

"Not at the moment. If you need to go home, see if Jareth will command the bell to call upon another so you can spend time with your family tonight. I know I will probably be up most of the night working, so I know I'll be needing someone to assist me from time to time. There is much to do before the fighting begins and I want to make sure everything is in order and everyone is as safe as possible to reduce civilian deaths"

Jackson was surprised she was taking so much consideration into everything and everyone. She was truly the perfect Queen for their Kingdom.

"Thank you My Lady. I appreciate to consideration. I just wish to get a good night's sleep and spend some time with my wife and child before the fighting starts. No one knows when things will be back to normal again"

"Of course" replied Sarah. "Good Night Jackson"

"Good Night My Lady"

Jareth was thoroughly exhausted with war plans and strategies by the time Jackson entered his library. Even if he was surprised to see his young cousin, he had to admit he was good company.

"What can I do for you Jackson?"

"Sarah said for me to have you change the enchanted bell you gave her to ring another since I am heading home for the evening. She said she is to be up the rest of the night planning for everyone's survival. She is quite a woman Jareth"

"Yes, yes she is. Alright, if I must, I will have the bell call upon Marcus to give Sarah assistance. But remember this Jackson, Sarah might be one hell of a woman, but she's MY WOMAN"

Jackson had to laugh at his cousin's reaction. He had always been a jealous lover. He should have expected him to take his compliment wrong.

"I know that Jareth" he said with a chuckle. 'I'm just saying she is a wonderful woman and that you have chosen well for you Queen"

Jareth sat back and looked closely at his cousin. Jackson was a 2nd cousin and was well respected by Jareth. His father's cousin had produced the man in front of him, and he was a good and trusted friend. He was surprised Jackson approved of him taking a mortal bride. He knew something was up with that.

"So you don't mind that she is a mortal then?"

"Not at all, in fact I think it gives her a sort of charm. I do think though you need to grant her own Fae powers though, or at least think of turning her Fae. Especially at the list she has made up to ask your help for. I get the feeling off of her that she wishes she could do it without asking for help, but knows she can't. She has a lot of plans, and they are all for the safety of the kingdom and its occupants. She has a very caring and kind heart. But I also get the notion that if you have chosen her, she also has a dark side. Probably exceeding Christina's temper if she get angry enough"

Jareth busted out laughing at the last part. He was quite right; there was a certain fire about Sarah. She had the brains and the heart. She would be the perfect Queen beside him.

"Quite right you are Jackson, quite right you are. Good Night cousin, rest well"

"The same to you Jareth, rest well" and with a shower of blue glitter, Jackson was gone.

In the Troll Kingdom, Herald and Karen were looking for ways to invade. They knew the two kingdoms were watching the boarders closely. No doubt they knew if their return and would be prepared. They had to find an ingenious way to get around their forces. The Elves might not look it, but they could be a sneaky bunch if they had to be and they were brilliant fighters.

The Goblin Kingdom was nothing to laugh at either. It had been made up eons ago as a way to bring unwanted children from above into families in the underground that couldn't have children. Since most creatures in the underground live a lot longer than mortals, it made them suffer from infertility.

But that was not all the Goblin kingdom was known for. Not only Goblins resided inside the Goblin Kingdom. There were Dwarfs, Gnomes, Fae, Fierys, and a lot of breads that were of mixed origin. When someone wanted asylum, they ran to the Goblin Kingdom. Jareth always greeted them with open arms and told them they could stay if they followed the rules. There were also a lot of mystical creatures that also stayed there. Banshees, unicorns, jackalopes, dragons, and many more. Jareth did more than just rule over the unruly goblins.

When it came to goblins in war, they were also one of the most vicious, not unlike their King. They were loyal to an extent, but they were also cruel. They were known to follow Jareth's order to a t and they were also known for their torture techniques. The two races you didn't want to be taken as a prisoner of war was the Goblins and the Trolls. They were even crueler than the vampires.

"How do you plan to get around the bases camps at the border Herald?"

"I'm not sure yet. It seems both the Elfin and Goblin Kingdoms have them about 15 miles apart and they are heavily armored and their weapons have arrived. It would be a death wish to attack right were they are, and I'm not sure I can get them quietly through in between them. My trolls are too loud and too large"

Karen kept looking at the maps when her brother responded.

"I could use my magic to get them inside, but I would have to be careful of where I put them. There are a lot of areas I don't even want to attempt intil I crush them. The creatures that are there would rip my Trolls apart if they are not well rested and prepared"

"You mean like the Shadow Horde, the Banshee and the Dragons"

"Yes"

"Well" said Karen, "I don't think you should use your magic either"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because" replied Karen, "Not only would Christina and Jareth feel the magic shift inside of their own kingdoms like we can, but there is also way too many Trolls to attempt that with. You would kill yourself with Magic Exhaustion, and intil I Get my son back from that little bitch Sarah, I don't really think I could run the kingdom. I have not been back long Herald and my magic is just now coming in. If you exhaust yourself with just transferring the first wave, then how are you going to lead them? They are not all that bright you know"

Herald had to sit back and think. His sister had a good point with that. Not to mention he had already heard how she attended to his little toy being injured. She remembered that he didn't like losing his toys and he was thankful now that she had stepped in. He would have killed the girl if she hadn't done what she did.

Looking at her now, he wasn't all surprised that his father had married his cousin and made her his Queen. Their mother had been a Blonde Beauty and the longer Karen was in the Underground, the younger she was becoming. Not only did he feel her magic returning, but she had regressed back 20 years in mortal time and was once again a proper Fae Princess. Her dress made him remember just why he used to look upon her with delight.

Her hair and curled up again, her bust was firm and lifted again and whatever little weight she had gained in the Aboveground was gone. Her wrinkles were gone and her skin and eyes glowed once again. Karenith was an absolute sight to behold. He might just have to make Christina his Queen just to take her kingdom, then dethrone her and take Karenith as his Queen. At least then he would have a woman that could handle his brand of pleasure.

"That's it!" yelled Karenith and startled Herald out of his musings. It took him a moment to remember what she was looking at to realize she had a way to invade the kingdoms. He rushed over to where Karen was standing to look at what she had found.

When he realized what she had found, he picked her up and swung her around before kissing her. Karen resisted at first then melted into him. She knew he didn't take rejection lightly and he couldn't resist any longer. They were two twisted minds coming together as well, with plans to take down the most powerful family in the Underground. It was easy to see they were sick and twisted on more than just one level.

Sometime after Jackson had retired, Jareth decided to check on Sarah. He didn't doubt it when Jackson said Sarah had planned to be up all night preparing. But he also knew she needed her rest for the fight ahead of them. She was mortal after all; he didn't know how long mortals could stay up when needed. From what he knew, it depended on the mortal.

He wasn't surprised to find Marcus going through lists that Sarah had compiled and a coffee maker going strong in the corner. On four blackboards behind a now scattered desk, was a map of his Kingdom, separated into sections; a list of supplies, all equaling meals in threes; a weapons list and a diaphragm of the lower sections of the castle; a roaster of the guard she would need in each section of the kingdom, with a drawn up underground bunkers, in 3d design that he had never seen before; and the fourth was nothing but a list of things she needed Jareth to do for her before the fighting started.

Looking at his impromptu 'To Do List', he now understood what Jackson had meant by either granting Sarah her own Fae powers, or making her a Fae altogether. Everything she had thought up, planned and demised was not only to help the soldiers that would be fighting to protect the Goblin Kingdom, but to save to inhabitants of the kingdom from getting hurt. She was 'One Hell of a Woman' and was already acting like a true Queen, looking after her people.

"I told her it was too much your highness, but the woman won't listen. She doesn't understand that death follows with battle. She is too young"

Jareth turned to address Marcus. While Marcus was loyal to Jareth, he hadn't learned to be loyal to Sarah yet. That would have to change. And he knew just how to do that and knock the snobbish Fae down a notch or two as well.

"Not really Marcus, I was actually expected a much bigger list. She has planned well though, even if her list is smaller than I expected. She will make a fine Queen"

Marcus soon found himself with his jaw touching the ground. His King couldn't be serious! That list was enormous!

"But your majesty, she doesn't understand what it would take for our kingdom to build those in such a small time. How do you suppose it would be done?"

Jareth turned around, giving the other Fae a hard look before responding.

"I am your King Marcus, so watch your tone. Not to mention I have even better control of my magic abilities than most. Sarah made this list because she has no powers of her own, or trust me, she would be trying to use magic to do this herself"

"Damn right I would be, and that list is not yet done Jareth"

Both men turned around to see Sarah leaning against the doorframe of her bathroom. She quickly walked to her desk as if she had always belonged in this room, in this castle and sat down with a grace most Fae woman did not possess. But then again, this was Sarah. She held a state of regard most do not see in mortals anymore. Only royalty did, and one day Sarah would be just that. Royalty.

"Marcus"

"Yes My Lady"

"Could you please leave for a moment, I need to speak to Jareth"

"Yes My Lady, of course. Just ring the bell when you need me"

"Of course Marcus and thank you for your help"

"Yes My Lady, anytime"

When the other Fae walked out of the room, Jareth took another good look at Sarah. Even though she was beautiful, he could tell she was exhausted. She was starting to get dark circles under her eyes, and she had had a trying day before even arriving here, let alone after.

"Precious, you need to rest"

"I can't rest Jareth. We are about to enter into a war. I know you have a job to do, I understand. But if you want to be with me, and I know I want to be with you, than you have to let me fight beside you. I'm not asking much, just let me fight beside you. Because you're going to be on that field out there, but I'm going to be on the field here"

Jareth stopped for a moment to look into Sarah's eyes, and saw at that moment more than a determined and stubborn soul. He saw his equal, his other half. This was his Sarah, this was his Queen, and this was the woman he loved.

Before Sarah knew what happened next, Jareth grabbed Sarah and pulled her to him. Their lips meet in a fight of fierce battle, neither wanting to give into the other, but their long awaited passion would wait no longer. Jareth lead her to the bed and didn't break to kiss as he laid her down upon it. Her touch was like the flames of a fire. Each touch set him aflame. He wanted, needed her, loved her, and he was going to make her his.

Sarah couldn't explain how it happened. One moment she was standing face to face with Jareth, letting him know that if he really wanted her, than to let her fight beside him. Then he kissed her and she was gone. She had loved him from the first time she saw him in her parents bedroom, dressed in his goblin king regalia. Now he had her pinned to her bed, which she already suspected was also his, but at the moment she really didn't care. Everywhere he touched she burned. It was almost too much, and yet she wanted more.

Quickly they dispersed themselves of all their clothing and Jareth had to sit back and take in the beauty that was his Queen. Her long black hair curled and cascaded around her head like a halo, her pale and unmarred white skin were a bright contrast compared to the dark blue sheets beneath her. Her lips swollen from his kisses and yet so full and pouty he swore he could just eat them. But nothing compared to her eyes, her emerald green orbs that were currently glazed over in passion and love, as her hand explored his body as his eyes explored her.

"You are so beautiful precious and I plan on worshipping you everyday for the rest of your life"

With that said Jareth lowered himself on top of Sarah and kissed her till she felt like her brain had melted and ran out her ears, intil her heart felt like it was to explode from the love radiating off of Jareth. She kissed back and moaned as his hands traveled from the back on her head, down to her breast. She gasped as he pulled and twisted her nipple, making her arch up into him. Feeling her arch up, made Jareth moan out. Gods, this woman was going to make him lose it before he even entered her.

Apparently Sarah was thinking the same thing because she opened her legs wider and arched up again. Sarah watched as Jareth broke the kiss and pulled away a bit, squeezing his eyes shut and knew exactly what to do to make him scream in pleasure. Just because she was a virgin didn't mean her friends were. Amber had once told her about a little trick to make a man go wild. She arched again, rubbing against Jareth's erection before finding the right angle. Once his tip was at her opening, she moved her hips up a bit, just enough to bring the tip of him inside of her tight opening.

It was too much, he couldn't hold back any longer. Jareth grabbed her hips and thrust quickly inside of her. He screamed her name just as she screamed as well, just not for the same reason. Jareth tensed at the sound of her scream, knowing something was not right. Opening his eyes after a moment, he saw the tears leaking out the side of her eyes. That was when he realized that he had not only pushed himself inside of her, but he had broken her maidenhead. Sarah had been truly and purely innocent. She had waited for him. He had hurt her unintentionally.

"Shh, I'm so sorry Sarah. Please don't cry precious, I didn't mean to hurt you"

Sarah gasped for a bit. She had done it; she had given Jareth the most precious thing she could ever give anyone, her innocence. She breathed through the pain and then pulled Jareth down to kiss him. He responded gently as her tongue probed his mouth, mapping out every space and crevice. When she finally moved her hips, Jareth got the idea and started to move slowly.

This apparently was not enough for Sarah. She understood he was being careful due to the fact she was new at this, but she didn't want careful. She wanted passion, and she knew that Jareth was holding him back. She interrupted his rhythm by moving her hips in a circular motion. Jareth grabbed her hips and whispered harshly.

"If you keep that up precious, I'm not going to be able to hold myself back. I don't want to hurt you"

"My Love, I don't want you to go slow. I love you, make me yours. It might be my first time but I'm not made of glass. There is time for sweet love making later. Show me your passion now My King and I will show you mine. I've dreamed of this for too long, waited too long"

With that being said, Sarah pulled him down to her and gave him a punishing kiss. Jareth responded with kind and soon their passion was over flowing. Their movements quickened and they both were crying out in pleasure. They were finally together at last; they were finally one soul, one body, two hearts beating as one.

Before long, Sarah was meeting him thrust for thrust and his body started to tense. He knew his orgasm was approaching fast. He could also tell hers was as well. It was the perfect opportunity. He silently mouthed the spell to change her into a Fae and reached his one hand down to push his thumb into clitoris. Sarah gasped at the sensation that it caused her, and as Jareth started moving faster and harder within her, Sarah could feel a coil in her belly tighten.

"Jareth, oh god Jareth. Please Jareth please"

Jareth raised her hips a slight bit and hit a spot deep within Sarah that had her gasping for breath. She started ramming her hips up into his punishing thrusts and Jareth started pushing harder, moving faster and moving his finger in a circular motion with the pressure he was applying to her clit. Her next words made him moan out and almost had him crying out in pleasure.

"Oh god Jareth, right there Jareth, right there my love. Please Jareth, make me yours"

Jareth could hold in his passion no longer and started ramming inside of her. All at once, Sarah screamed out his name as she clenched around him. He stopped pressing into her clit to grab her hips, and with one last almighty thrust screamed Sarah's name loudly as he spilled his seed within her tight passage, tripping Sarah into another massive orgasm.

Jareth saw stars behind his eyes at the explosion of pleasure that was ripping through his body, to the point it was almost painful for him. He had done it, he had made her his, just as he had been made his so long ago when she first captured his heart. Jareth collapsed to Sarah's side, pulling her on top of him. Still connected, they waited for their breathing to calm before Jareth asked.

"Why didn't you tell me Precious? If I had known you were pure, I would have been more careful"

Sarah looked up into his eyes, seeing the worry etched in them. She didn't want him upset or to be filled with regret. She loved him. She loved the Goblin King.

"I didn't want you to take it slow. I heard it hurts worse that way"

Jareth was surprised by her answer. He hadn't expected it whatsoever. Just what exactly had she been told?

"What do mean 'you heard' precious?"

Sarah blushes a deep red before responding.

"Just because I was a virgin, doesn't mean my best friend was. You learn a lot from your friends Jareth, and let's just say I learned a lot from my best friend Amber."

It was then he understood. She had a close friend that was 'active'. She had heard things from her friend. She had been told things she wouldn't have usually known because of this friend. He didn't know if he should be grateful or scared of this 'Amber' girl.

"So Precious, what else did your friend Amber tell you about?"

Sarah grinned and then asked could he 'clean' himself with his magic. He grinned arrogantly as he snapped his fingers, removing all evidence of the previous love making they had just commenced. Sarah couldn't help but smile at his arrogance, but he didn't act arrogant for long as he noticed Sarah's grin before she started kissing down his body. Sarah soon showed him just how much she had learned from Amber.


	16. Chapter 16

Bringing together what should have always been

AN: Please note I do not have a Labyrinth Beta. All mistakes are mine. This is for my friend Jessa Lynn, since like me, she like fics on the Labyrinth XD, and thanks to everyone who loves this story too. To everyone who had given me the support to keep this fic going, thank you!

Rated M

Chapter 16

The next morning, everything was in a buzzed frenzy. After waking up, Sarah quickly realized Jareth had done something other than make love to her. Her eyebrows where more pointed, and so where her ears. Her nails had grown a tad bit, and looked perfectly manicured with French Tips. When asked him about it, Jareth admitted he had performed a changing spell on her the night before while they had been making love.

At first Sarah was mad intil she realized it was the only way they would be able to get things done. With an hour's worth of help, Sarah had mastered a large amount of her powers. After Jareth left to go check on the battlefield preparations, Sarah got to work.

It was now mid morning and the castle was a fury of activity. Goblin soldiers were filing in and out of the castle. Sarah had looked at the map, and after concentrating for a bit, used it to envision the underground bunkers she had planned out. Once again, Jackson was by her side, with his wife watched over Toby and their own baby. The young Fae was a young mother and enjoyed playing with him. Jackson's wife was a natural mother.

"Please My Lady, take a rest. You have been at this for 3 hours now and you have only received your powers. His majesty will be upset and worried if he knew you were pushing yourself so hard"

Sarah knew he was right, but she needed to finish the eight underground bunkers close to the Kingdom and connect the tunnels before she forgot. But she was also exhausted and her midnight escapades with Jareth probably didn't help her the night before. But then again, she wouldn't have changed it for the world.

"I know Jackson, but I have already finished the ones close to the boarders and the ones towards the middle of the kingdom. I'm trying to save lives and help them keep themselves safe during the fighting. I don't want these innocents trying to travel to the castle and being killed by the Troll army for their troubles. I just need to fix the ones closest to the castle, but too far away for the citizens to get here in time."

Jackson understood and knew what he had to do. He had to go to Jareth. If he found out that Sarah had tripled her own work load and didn't rest, Jareth would have his head. But he had an idea on how to help Sarah, keep Jareth happy and help the residents in danger. He just hoped it worked.

"How about this My Lady, I will get you some food and you can lay in bed and rest while I go get it and while you eat. It will give you the strength to continue and rebuild your powers back to what they were before you started"

"Sounds good Jackson, thank you"

"Of course my Lady, I'll be right back"

As Sarah went to lie down, Jackson quickly left the room. He had to talk to Jareth.

Jareth was in his Library consulting his generals for the upcoming attack when Jackson walked in. One look at Jackson's face and he knew something was wrong, and he was pretty sure it had to do with Sarah. The worry in the young Fae's eyes said it all.

"What has happened Jackson?"

"Lady Sarah is pushing herself too hard again Jareth. She has already drained herself of most of her magic and it is not yet noon. She has already used almost all of her new magic on building the underground shelters around the boarder and the middle of the kingdom. She also has sent notices via Goblin; to the areas she has already finished to start the evacuations into the required safe areas. She multiplied the food stores and sent the supplies to the finished Safe havens already. She has yet to complete the ones close to the castle for the communities that won't be able to make it in time, and she has yet to look upon the work down beneath the castle. Jareth, I'm afraid she's going to harm herself if you don't help"

Jareth was about to respond to Jackson's mouthful when his head general spoke up.

"What 'safe areas' and why weren't we told about this. Who is 'Lady Sarah'?"

Jareth had to smile. His general was good at his job, but not much on current events. He had to bring him up to speed. Lord forbid if he had to have an argument with the man, he was older than he was!

"Remember the runner that came through last year? The pretty one I fell in love with"

"Yeah, she caused a lot of damage when she was here last. But she was a persistent thing, and smart to boot. Why?"

"Because" replied Jackson, "That is Lady Sarah. Queen Christina found a way to bring Lady Sarah and Prince Toby back, and Jareth has chosen her for his Queen when the time is right. They consummated their engagement recently, and Jareth has begun the process of turning Sarah a Fae. She just got her magic early this morning before dawn and she has already used almost all of it trying to help the Goblin Kingdom and its residents"

The general looked shocked that Lady Sarah was that 'Sarah', but he quickly turned back to business. It was not a smart thing to go against or disagree with the Fae royal family, especially their own Goblin King. It was an automatic trip to the Bog of eternal stench if one did. Jareth wasn't exactly known for his kindness at times.

"What 'Safe' areas has Lady Sarah made?

It was Jareth that answered this time.

"Sarah has drawn up and used her magic to make underground safe areas for the occupants of the kingdom so during the fighting so there will be no civilian casualties. She wants to protect the kingdom the best way she can, and by saving our residents, she is already proving herself as a loyal and caring Queen. They are like the one beneath the castle here itself; just they were made by magic and not by hand. There is a kitchen area, living area, sleeping area, medical area and supply area. But according to Jackson, she has worn herself out quickly and requires me to help her a bit. Not to mention the problem of the fact that she has only slept four hours in the last forty eight hours. She has simply exhausted herself"

The general stopped to think a moment, and then snapped his fingers. A younger goblin ran up to him in the same familiar armor he wore. Jareth quickly recognized the younger goblin as the general's youngest son. What hew heard next surprised him though as he was not expecting it.

"Krysis, go fetch me your mother. I need her to make an old recipe she hasn't made since the last Goblin King was alive. She will know which one I speak of"

"Yes Father" and the Goblin ran out of the room. The general turned to see two surprised Fae men looking at him questionably. He couldn't help but chuckle at them for it.

"When you where younger my king and would come and visit you uncle, he sometimes worn himself out too. My wife always had a special soup recipe she made for him at those times. It increased his magic and helped him entertain you more. You might be more powerful than your uncle ever was, but this old goblin still has tricks up his sleeve that can still help the problem at hand"

Jareth had to laugh then. He forgot that his uncle would exhaust himself sometimes teaching him King Draco had always prided himself at making Jareth more powerful and smart than he was at that age. He had forgotten about his uncle's 'Favorite' soup at those times. It might be just the thing to help Sarah. He then turned to Jackson.

"What of the improvements Sarah needs to have of the lower castle Jackson?"

"Cousin, she has had the goblins cleaning and preparing the lower kitchens once again. During the battle, she said it would not only bring them cooked food but also warmth. She is also have the dining room adjoined to it made into a sleeping quarters for the goblins that will take refuge there during the battle from the Goblin City"

This didn't surprise Jareth as he had seen that in part of her plans. He didn't expect Jackson to tell him the extent of Sarah's well thought out plans.

"She has had the supply room repaired, cleaned and filled. She also has another room being made ready. The old dance hall down from the kitchens is being made into an infirmary for the injured Goblins that have been hurt in battle. And the old underground planning room is being made into a portable garden in which to grow food if needed. Lady Sarah has just about thought of everything. Just in case they make it this far and destroy some of the castle, the under ground section would be livable and profitable for the kingdom while rebuilding is in progress."

The fact that Sarah was putting so much thought into not only the kingdom but the castle and its functioning capabilities knocked Jareth for a loop. She had a wonderful mind and was using it to help everybody. She wanted to make sure not only the kingdom survived, but was also trying to make it better. His Sarah was one hell of a woman.

Just then the other goblin returned with his mother, who was none to happy at the moment, and heard the earful that female gave to her husband the general.

"This had better be good. I was just about to check in one the lower levels since Lady Sarah is asleep. The poor thing looks exhausted even in her sleep and I have my hands full with a little mortal boy who thinks he needs to climb up in bed with her. Miss Maria keeps trying to keep him out, but he keeps on insisting that he needs to protect his 'Momma'"

"Please stop nagging Agatha. Lady Sarah is exhausted because she has been over using her magic and needs a boost much like the old Goblin King before King Jareth. Can you make up that old soup again for her? Not to mention just make up some punch with grabble root in it, it will make the boy sleepy and he will take a nap as well, helping you and Miss Maria out"

"That depends, is she full Fae yet? I don't know what the soup might do to her if she is still more mortal than Fae. I don't want to harm the girl. What was she doing with her magic that would have drained her so badly? And I cant use grabble root on the boy, he's mortal and that only works on underground children, not above ground children"

"She was helping the Goblin Kingdom stay safe by using her magic to provide safe havens inside and outside the castle to help the other creatures who live in our kingdom. She was trying to prevent unnecessary deaths. She is also to be our future Queen. She is King Jareth's chosen bride"

"Ah I see, well it's worth a shot. How much magic does she still need? Rest is the best way to gain back ones magic, but I can also understand the situation at hand. We are at war, so there is much to do. I don't want to give her too little or too much"

"She still has a lot planned" answered Jareth answering the female goblin. "She has plans to help the citizens and then she has other plans that are essential for rebuilding the damaged areas afterwards. Not to mention her father is here and he only has a few days left, and the Prince is now officially her son. She has a lot on her plate at the moment Agatha. And when it comes to Prince Toby, let him rest in bed with her. It calms the boy when he is by his momma. He will be comfortable and will behave better"

"Of course you majesty. I will make the soup at once and make more afterwards so I can store it for later. I have the feeling she might need it if she is doing as much as you say, which I also have a feeling is just the tip of the iceberg. I saw her burning the midnight oil last night. I was the one who brought her the sandwiches last night"

"Agreed and thank you Agatha"

"Of course your majesty"

As Agatha left with Jackson, Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose. It was going to be a long day and the fighting hadn't even begun yet.

Queen Christina sat in her study with Christopher. They had just got done reading the reports from the boarder. The Trolls were still on their side of the line but they seemed to be forming battle camps. Her cousin Jackson had contacted her by orders of Sarah to pass on her plans for the Goblin Kingdom to her personally through his bird messenger. She could see the plans that Sarah had brought forward would be beneficial for both the Goblin Kingdom and for the Elfin Kingdom. She had the maps pinned to the walls around the room and her and Chris had already chosen the areas close to several villages to start making her own underground safe havens for her subjects.

Christopher made sure to stand by her side as she assisted the other Fae that had been sent to her from her brother Lance and her mother to magically build the safe havens as he also started his own plans on the two underground greenhouses that he had drawn up. He wanted to start crops now that would help feed the subjects in the Elfin Kingdom as it was likely that all the farms would be destroyed by the Troll Kingdom in the attack. It was a basic tactic all countries used in his world at war time. Cut off all food supplies and outside trade, and then sit back and watch the other crumble, and then attack. He wanted to make sure the Elfin and Goblin Kingdoms didn't fall that way.

After making sure Christina had the help she needed and two other Fae had started on his contribution, he asked that someone fetch Princess Jessica. When she came in, he started asking her opinion on asking the sirens for their help. Jessica explained how Fae did it and he had a guard sent with her to do so. They had gone over how to protect the entry ways of the castle the night before after Jessica had used her magic to turn the lower game room larger and separate it into separate small bedrooms for her and her siblings while also installing a sort of Magic panic room into each one.

Christina and Christopher were both surprised at Jessica's additions to the game room and her placement of guards inside and outside the game room. Christina had no clue just how much Jessica had watched her at work intil then, and she had beamed with pride because of it. Christina knew when Jessica was older that she would be a wonderful Queen.

After Jessica returned, having the Sirens help to only kill Trolls and not anyone else, they started discussing ways to set certain bobby traps inside the castle in case the Troll Army made it that far. They also set up a roster for Elf workers in each safe house and the two large multi chamber green houses. Jessica had proved to be most helpful in setting things up and Christopher knew when the time came for Christina to retire, Jessica would be a wonderful Queen for her Kingdom.

"She is quite the young lady is she not?"

Chris almost jumped out of his skin when Christina came up behind him while he was concerting on reports of grains and other crops that were being transferred over to the separate safe havens. He was also in charge in making sure each safe haven had enough food to serve its hiding subjects plus reserves.

"You startled me my dear. Are you alright?"

"Christina chuckled. "Yes handsome I'm fine. But I have noticed that you are quite tense"

"Yes well I'm worried about you going out there and fighting on the battlefield while carrying our child. As for the comment you said before, yes, Jessica will make a wonderful Queen when she is older. But I'm still worried something else is going to happen. Call it gut feeling, but this all seems to be going a lot smoother than it should. Something just seems off to me. Like it is all just too easy"

Christina stood back and thought about it. Christopher was right. The trolls seemed to be taking their sweet time and the last thing King Herald was known for was his patience in battle. She rushed back over to her reports. She started searching through the various reports with a horrible fear in her eyes. Something was wrong.

Agatha had just brought the soup up to Sarah. Jackson and Jareth were both focusing on the remaining plans for the last safe havens needed. They had just finished using their magic to make the last eight underground havens when Agatha entered the room. Sarah was just starting to wake up as Agatha started to put everything together for her to eat.

"I'm glad you're now awake My Lady, you've exhausted your magic reserves which is dangerous for a new Fae. This soup and food will help you rebuild it. Please eat"

Sarah did not attempt to complain as she let the Agatha place the tray on her lap. She had begun to slowly sip her soup. Finding it delicious, she quickly yet neatly finished the soup with the aid of the sweet bread she had been given. She ate the small dish of sliced peaches, but not before giving Jareth a look like 'Really, Peaches?' Jareth couldn't help laughing at her face. It was ironic how they served her the same fruit he had used against her just a year before.

After Sarah ate, she went to get out of her bed, to find a small weight on her right. Looking down she saw Toby curled up to her, clutching onto her dress. He must have seen her sleeping and got worried. She smiled down softly at the boy as she carefully removed his hand from her dress. Placing her pillow under his head, Toby seemed to snuggle into the warm pillow and sigh before returning into a deeper sleep once more. Both Sarah and Jareth looked down at the small boy lovingly.

Jareth and Jackson explained that they had finished the last of the safe havens and Sarah quickly sent out goblins to inform the villages that they were to evacuate quickly into them, taking only the supplies they could carry and their belongings. Jareth was surprised when another goblin entered the room and handed Sarah a scroll. The symbol was one from his sister's kingdom. Something was wrong. Sarah quickly read it and ran from the room to check on her father. When Jareth read the scroll, he saw why.

"Sarah,

Something is not right. Christina is looking over her maps, cussing and ordering her Elves to evacuate all the cities. She says the Troll Army might already be in the kingdoms and are hiding. Search the castle immediately. Be safe and careful. Christina thinks they have breached the borders by other means.

Christopher"

"Shit" Jareth mumbled and ran after Sarah, taking Toby with him, with Jackson running behind him. Sarah was telling the goblins to get everyone into the underground section of the castle immediately while picking up her father and yelling to have guards ready at every entry point. The goblin obeyed and quickly ran off. Jareth and Toby, followed by Agatha and Jackson ran down to the lower kitchens and saw many Goblins working furiously. Not wanting to wait, Sarah used her magic to complete the work quickly, telling the Goblins to guard the hallway and be prepared to fight.

Jareth used his magic to armor all the goblins, which was his clue for the Goblins to attack if intruders entered the castle. He snapped his fingers and not only was the floor covered in several cloth beddings for the Goblins, but another door appeared on the far wall. Running inside, Sarah saw it was a bedroom for her, her father and Toby. Leaving Toby and Robert with Jackson and Agatha, Jareth and Sarah ran out in time to see several female goblins and child goblins rush inside.

All Sarah could think was it was too soon, that they weren't ready. As she and Jareth went to quick and make ready the other rooms Sarah had planned to convert to help the kingdom, Sarah could only pray that all the citizens of the Goblin Kingdom had reached their pre destined 'Safe Havens' safely and in time. She couldn't bear to lose anyone more. She just hoped she has completed everything in time

Christina was scrambling around. Right before Christopher had sent Jareth and Sarah the scrolled message, Christina had discovered the underground tunnels that the trolls were building to invade within. Christina had sent Jessica back into the lower game room to be with her siblings and Jessica's personal guard. Her mother had returned to Avalon the evening before so Christina was grateful she didn't have to worry about her mother as well as her kingdom. Christopher was scrambling about, ordering reports on the safe havens and trying to make sure everyone got to them safely. He was trying to see if any of the safe havens had been compromised.

An elf ran in and gave Christopher the reports he had requested while also informing him that the seeds had been planted in the two underground green houses and where ready for Queen Christina to proceed and use her magic to help them grow quicker, in case they were needed. Christopher thanked the Elf and went back to the reports in hand. He had to help Christina in every way that he could.

Christina quickly used her magic to make sure all safe havens had guards, in case the trolls would accidently drill through one and attack the civilians hidden within. She then ran out into her armory to grab her armor. It had been made for her by her father when she turned 100 as a gift. She was glad that it still fit, but she had bigger problems on her hands. She might be a Queen, but she was a pregnant Queen.

She quickly made a magic shield for her lower abdominal area and had placed it underneath her armor. It would give the baby more protection in case she was hit there. No one knew she was with child yet, but she also didn't wish for it to become common knowledge out on the battlefield.

That was when she felt the air change. Something or someone had used magic to enter her room. As she turned around, she saw a movement in the corner of her eye. It was too big to be a goblin and too ugly to be a Fae or Elf. She quickly unsheathed her sword as she turned around. She soon found herself face to face with the one thing she wasn't ready to see. A troll general.

She soon was blow to blow with the troll, she was about to deal a blow to its head, when a second troll came through her window. She screamed for her guards and several ran in. she couldn't believe there was a battle commencing inside of her own armory, but then again, she had heard of stranger things happening. She was surprised when a second set of guards ran in and was even more surprised to see Christopher leading them.

"Protect the Queen, get her to safety! Kill the Trolls"

The Elves took their orders seriously and the fight begun. It was then she remembered the air change before they entered and before she could scream, Herald already had a hold on her and was using his magic to transport her away. Seeing this Christopher ran at them, intending to save his bride. To Christina's horror, she watched as a Troll stabbed his sword through his stomach. All the elves heard as their Queen disappeared from sight were her heart breaking voice as she screamed out.

"NO! CHRISTOPHER!"

Sarah yelled the order for another goblin to start sending her reports of all of the underground safe havens and the goblin ran off as Sarah used her magic to produce a desk in the corner of the room. Jareth also watched in awe as Sarah lit the ovens and both fireplaces, the one in the converted dining room and the one within the new bedroom.

He watched as she produced five blackboards and called goblin guards to protect the converted room. Jareth helped her put up the new maps Sarah had conjured up of all the underground safe houses. Jareth transported goblin guards over to the safe havens as Sarah asked that reports be sent of each safe haven's supply lists.

"Jareth, use a crystal to let Christina know what has happened. She needs to look out for underground tunnels. It is the only way they can get to us without us noticing"

"Already on it precious, take a guard and go upstairs and have the other guards get the goblin city evacuated. I'll send the word out to make sure as many of our subjects get inside the safe havens as possible. I might have to go Owl form to help them out"

Sarah agreed, and grabbed Jareth by his shirt to give him a passionate kiss. She didn't know when she would be able to do that next and she wanted something for them both to remember in the mean time. Jareth embraced her and returned the kiss, knowing the fear she was feeling. He didn't want to leave her but he knew he had to.

He watched as Sarah ran out of the room and took two guards with her as she went upstairs to the library. Jareth ran upstairs in the opposite direction to go to his armory to prepare. He could still feel the pressure of Sarah's lips on his and he loved it. It gave him strength. He would soon learn his mistake in leaving her side when he heard Sarah scream out for him from the other side of the castle.

"JARETH!"


	17. Chapter 17

Bringing together what should have always been

AN: Please note I do not have a Labyrinth Beta. All mistakes are mine. This is for my friend Jessa Lynn, since like me, she like fics on the Labyrinth XD, and thanks to everyone who loves this story too. To everyone who had given me the support to keep this fic going, thank you!

Rated M

Chapter 17

The scene that Jareth ran into was a disaster. Two male goblin guards where dead while several female goblins were looking to be controlling several hysterical goblin children. One was screaming "My daddy, my daddy". It was then that Jareth realized that the one goblin guards were the child's father.

"What happened here?"

"My King, a woman in a dark purple dress appeared with two Trolls. Lady Sarah was trying to get us down stairs, and before we knew what happened, the two trolls appeared and killed the guards that were protecting us and Lady Sarah and then the woman grabbed Lady Sarah and vanished"

Jareth cursed under his breath. Sarah had been kidnapped, and if what the goblin midwife said was true, then he knew who was responsible. He gritted his teeth as he spoke.

"Damn you Karenith, you'll pay for this!"

The Elfin Guards were shocked when the Queen was taken by the Troll King and her beloved had been stabbed. One Elf yelled for a healer as the others carried Christopher quickly into the Queens chambers that was not to far off away. As they laid him down, the healer ran in. Seeing Christopher, he quickly asked what happened. He mumbled angrily under his breath as a guard explained that the Queen had been taken and her beloved ran through while trying to save her. Unlike others, he knew the Queen was with this mortal's child.

"Don't just stand there Damnit! Notify the Goblin Kingdom and Avalon immediately. They need to know what has happened!"

A guard ran out to do just that. Other guard had no choice but to fight his way down to the lower game room. As heart breaking as it was for the Elf guard to think about, it was looking like Princess Jessica had just become Queen Jessica at the tender age of 13.

Herald arrived in the dungeons and had just thrown Christina into a padded cell when Karenith arrived with Sarah. Not realizing yet she was in the process of turning Fae, they threw her into the same cell. The Troll King and Princess laughed as Sarah saw Christina lying limply on the floor and ran to her.

"Christina! Oh My God, Christina please tell me you're ok? Answer me please!"

"It doesn't matter you little bitch, you both belong to us now. Let the bitch die, we will soon have her kingdom"

"You're a despicable, evil bitch; you know that Karen"

Karen just laughed as she heard Sarah yell at her. It wasn't like her daddy could save her now. She was now the property of the Troll Kingdom. She was now hers to torture as she saw fit for the rest of Sarah's short, mortal life.

"I think you should be more worried about yourself right now you little whore. Don't think I can't smell the Goblin King on you. It's completely sickening. I hope you had fun though while it lasted. But no matter, soon you will smell like the Troll King as he takes you as his new sex slave. His old one was damaged and needs time to heal. You will make a poor replacement, but it is the least you can do for him after all. I gave you to him and you ran away like a naughty child. Don't think it won't go unpunished"

Sarah knew she was in deep trouble, but right now all that mattered was Christina's well being. She checked her pulse and found it strong and was relieved she had only passed out from the rough transport. She though was not as calm as she probably needed.

"You both won't get away with this. Jareth, the Goblin Kingdom, Elfin Kingdom, and all of Avalon will come for us and then you will pay for your sins painfully, and trust me, I will watch all of it gleefully. It's the least I can do"

Karen and Herald just laughed. What could a mortal do to them? They were Fae for the Gods sakes. She was just a trapped mortal and was just mouthing off.

"My Dear Sarah" spoke Herald, "I would speak nicely if you don't want me forcing myself on you before the battles are over. So watch your tongue. That is, unless you would like me to take you now instead? I can promise you, I'm a much better lover than Jareth is"

"You can keep your filthy hands to yourself, you sicko. Not to mention I highly doubt you are better than Jareth at anything. I belong to my King, not you! If you touch me, Jareth will kill you slowly and with pleasure. So stay away from me!"

Both Fae walked away not noticing Sarah's hands shaking in fury. They didn't realize she was turning Fae and her animal had yet been developed. But she knew also that Jackson had said rest would bring back her magic, so she took Christina to the far corner of the room, and rested. If she was right, the bastard had drained Christina to make her pass out and they put her in the same cell as Christina, meaning they didn't know she was already Half Fae with very low magic reserves. She would wait intil her magic was back and try and transport them out. She only hoped her plan worked.

King Arthur was livid. Not only had the Troll King kidnapped his pregnant daughter, but also his daughter in law. His soon to be son in law laid in their bed with a nasty sword wound to the stomach, which left his 13 year old granddaughter as Queen for the moment. His wife was inconsolable and with good reason. Jessica was in no way ready for the task that was forced upon her and Jareth would either fall into the deepest depression, or lose his temper and go berserk on the Troll Kingdom with out backup available. Either option was not a pleasant one. After all, the last thing Jareth was known for when crossed was forgiveness. But then again it was like they said; Like father, like son.

He walked into his court with anger filled eyes, and everyone made haste to get out of his way. They all knew who he was looking for. Lance was on the far side of the room, looking over reports he had recently received from his niece Jessica and his guard. He did not look pleased. As he heard the footsteps approaching, Lance did not look up. He knew who they belonged to by heart.

"The tunnels run the length of the kingdoms, about 30 feet below the surface. They have crude supports, but they are passable if careful. Jessica wants to know can she send a few Fae and Elfin soldiers down into the tunnels to see where they lead. She wants to send the troll 'scum' running. Also we have found the traitor that was in our mists. A small gnome that had a very severe complex obedience spell cast upon it to set up watching seals inside the Royal Court's alcoves. The poor little man probably didn't even realize it had on him. We removed it and all the seals he had placed up. Poor creature was scared shitless when we approached him"

Arthur had to snicker at his oldest granddaughter's chose of words. But the fact Jessica was also asking advice was a sign of good leadership. She wanted to know if she should proceed with her plans by asking those who have been at war before her. She was showing good judgment, and for that Arthur was proud.

He wasn't surprised that the gnome had no knowledge of the obedience spell cast upon him. Gnomes were usually the easiest to cast that particular spell on. He was just glad he had been caught and helped, and all the harmful seals removed. Herald had probably done it a while back when he last attended court, the despicable man.

"What does Jareth think about it?"

"Jareth hasn't responded to my hail on the crystals father. Not to mention the elves have already seen goblins in the tunnels. Apparently Jareth has either already sent troops in, or we have a bunch of pissed off goblins on our hands that don't like that their Lady has been taken. It is well known that Sarah is respected by a lot of them for her efforts beforehand to save innocent lives. They might be looking for revenge"

At this Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. It was true that goblins were loyal to his son, so it would make sense that if the Troll King hurt the his son by hurting Sarah, they were triggering a goblin revolt due to the harm being placed on not one, but two of the people the Goblin community loved. The problem was it safe to enter the tunnels if there was the possibility of there being rouge goblins within them.

Jareth sat on his throne, tapping his boot with his riding crop. He was trying to calm down and think logically, but his temper was not easily subsided. That bastard had his Sarah! He knew his brother was trying to contact him. He knew why. He had felt the disturbance deep within him right before he had heard Sarah scream.

Christina had been injured or taken. It was well known that some Fae families could sense trouble within their families, and the Fae royal family had one of the strongest bonds known in the Underground. The problem was he was completely furious and he didn't want to snap at an innocent person for not feeling the trouble with Sarah before hand. In other words, the Goblin King was licking his wounds and kicking himself in the ass.

An elf entered the throne room, cautiously watching the Goblin King. The small female elf could feel the anger rolling off the Goblin King in strong and harmful waves, and she knew she had to proceed with caution. She was not looking forward to informing his majesty of the current events, but her princess knew no one could reach her uncle. But it was also foolish to approach an angry Fae, especially this one.

"May I enter Goblin King?"

Jareth looked over to the small elf and knew it must be bad if an elf messenger had been sent to him. He pinched the bridge of his nose before responding.

"I know something has happened to Queen Christina. I felt it. Sarah has been taken as well. I have goblins in the Troll tunnels trying to see if they can be used to rescue them both through them. How is Christopher and the children holding up?"

The small elf took a deep breath in relief. The Goblins were under orders, which meant they weren't rouge, which was a worry in Avalon. She cringed at the last question though. She was not looking forward to answering it.

Jareth noticed the little elf tense and cringe at the question he asked. He did not like what that applied, but he sat quietly waiting for her response. He didn't have to wait long for the ball to be dropped.

"His Lordship, Sir Christopher has a sword would to the stomach. He is currently being healed and attended to. He was injured trying to save our queen. Your niece, Princess Jessica is acting as Queen right now intil we know more on her mother. I'm sorry your majesty, but could you please contact Avalon and our kingdom for a crystal conference, they need to speak with you post haste"

Jareth's right hand fisted so hard his nails were digging in, making his hand bleed. Christopher had tried to protect his sister, and was run through for his troubles. No matter how smart Jessica was, she was not ready for this responsibility, especially not during a war. He could no longer sit by idle, he had to act.

"Thank you my dear, you may return to your kingdom and let them know I will be with them in a moment"

The elf went to turn away, but then turned back around.

"Sir, may I ask a quick question?"

"Yes you may" Jareth responded. He really didn't have time for this.

"Was it 'The Sarah' that was taken sir?"

Jareth was perplexed at the question. What was this little elf getting at?

"Yes, why?"

The little elf smiled before answering. Her response brought Jareth new hope and pride in his beloved.

"Then all will be fine Your Majesty. Lady Sarah is well known for her wit and determination. If I had to trust anyone with our Queen as a prisoner of war, it would be your Sarah. I have faith she will find a way to save herself and our Queen"

Jareth smiled at the small elf and watched her fad away in a pillar of smoke. She was right after all, if anyone could escape and save herself and Christina, it was Sarah. The Troll Kingdom didn't know who they were messing with. Christina was bad enough pissed off, but they also had Sarah to contend with now as well. He almost felt sorry for the Troll King and his awful sister. Almost.

Sarah felt as her powers came back to full strength. That soup she had consumed was finally working and she could feel Christina coming too as well. She pushed some of her magic into the Fae Queen and watched as she awoke in her arms.

"Sarah?"

"Yes, it's me. Keep your voice down, we don't want anyone to know your awake Christina"

Christina quickly understood and watched as Sarah pushed Magic into her. Jareth must have cast the spell to start making Sarah into a Fae. She had to hand it to her brother; he had picked one heck of a Queen. She saw a tray of food in the corner, untouched. Sarah was smart not to eat it. She could tell from were she was that it was poisoned.

Sarah quickly used her magic to produce a bowl of soup and handed it to Christina. Christina took it as Sarah conjured herself one and they quickly drank it. It was then Christina realized it wasn't ordinary soup. It was something her uncle Draco would drink when she and Jareth were younger. How Sarah knew about, she didn't know, but she was glad she did, as she felt it building up her magic quickly.

Sarah drank her soup quickly, feeling it working with her existing magic. After finishing, she quickly used her magic to take away the bowls and transfer them back to where she got them. She then looked around the door of there cell. She saw one troll guard, and smiled. She used her magic to knock out the guard and then open the door. She turned to Christina to find the woman right behind her.

Christina quickly cast a dampening spell on her and Sarah so it would be hard to tell them apart from the other trolls and quickly left the cell. They weren't going to stay and find out what the Troll King had in store for them.

Herald and Karen were lying in bed after one of their current escapades. If he had known she was exactly like him, he would have taken her years ago. The whole reason she screwed with mortals was because she got bored so easily. She had married that mortal only because she was losing her powers and with no information in the aboveground, she had used the last of her magic to form an identity and a love spell on the man. She needed someone to take care of her. She hadn't expected to become pregnant.

He looked down at Karenith's blond curls and sighed. He was getting too involved with her. Not only were they in the middle of a war, but she was his sister. He knew it was wrong, but he just didn't care. As far as he was now concerned, she was his from now on. If he couldn't produce an heir, he would have to go back into the Goblin Kingdom and take back the boy she had birthed previously. It wouldn't be a far stretch to proclaim the boy as his. And rightfully he was a member of the Troll kingdom royal family. Now all he had to do was convince Karenith.

"Karenith, wake up, I need to ask you something"

Karen woke up groggily. He seriously couldn't want another round. She was too exhausted. But one look in his eyes and Karen knew this had nothing to do with sex. He was being serious about something else.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but how do you feel about me naming Tobias as my heir? With that mortal husband of your probably dead, you're his only parent and no one needs to know his true birth. What do you think?"

Karen sat up and thought back for a bit. She had a long time to torture and insult Sarah now that she was captured. The way she and Toby clung to each other, it would kill the girl even more the have her watch Toby be raised as royalty and to make the boy hate the girl. Another form of torture was fine with her, and Toby would be raised the way he should have always been raised.

"Seems like a good idea to me. It would hurt that little bitch even more that Toby started calling you daddy and raised to hate and despise her. He would be what he should have always been and we get a new way of breaking the girl, which in turn breaks Jareth, which will please you. Sounds good"

Herald had to smile at the way Karenith thought of things. She was truly evil, just like him. He was going to enjoy having her by his side. When he felt the magic shift, then shift again in the castle, he couldn't help but smile bigger.

"I just felt the magic shift in the castle. Seems like the bitch and the Elf Queen have gotten the food I left for them. We will go see the results after while. The food was poisoned and will drain Christina's magic and cause a world of pain for Sarah. They are no match for us now"

Karen giggled at the thought of both women withering in pain in the dungeons. It gave her great pleasure to know they were in tremendous pain.

"Maybe later yes, but first we need to get cleaned up and figure out a way to destroy the remaining forces in own new kingdoms so we can take over. Then we attack Avalon"

"I like the way you think my queen. Come, let's get cleaned up and read the reports. There is still much to be done.

"Your Queen?" Karen whispered to herself as she watched her brother slither out of bed and walk calmly towards the adjoining bathroom. She admired his backside as he walked, but his comment surprised her. She didn't think he would ever think of her that way, but after the current events, she really couldn't say she could complain.

In his private library, Jareth sat back and talked to his Brother, father and niece via crystal conference. While they had a lot to discuss, he didn't like the reports that were coming out of the Elfin Kingdom.

"We see no sign of Trolls intil we reach the borders. Then we encountered several squads. We can take them, but I want your advice first my uncles. I know of several goblins that want to form another tunnel to go around the underground troll camps, but I don't know it that would be safe or wise. The opening to the tunnels might be just beyond out line of sight on the other side of the line. Instead of close to the castle, where we can't see them, they could be up close and way too personal."

Jareth knew his niece was right, but he still liked the idea.

"I can use some magic to deter the Trolls and to stabilize the new tunnel. We might as well use what they have made against them. Not to mention it might be a good way to get our troops in to attack them as they have attacked us, and we still need to find Christina and Sarah"

"I agree with you son" replied The Fae high King, "But Jessica is only looking out for both sides. Remember son, its not just the Goblin Kingdom at war, it's also the Elfin Kingdom and Jessica has to look out for her own as well."

"Grandfather" Jessica spoke up; "Is there anyway uncle Lance can get here sooner than tomorrow evening? I know you are talking to us on the road Uncle Lance, but I would feel a lot better if I had the Fae troops here to help out the Goblin and Elfin troops. Not to mention when grandmother will arrive again. My siblings have been restless since our mother has been taken, and you know how the twins admire Uncle Jareth. I'm afraid they will run off into the tunnels to help fight with him if grandma Gwenivere doesn't get here soon."

Jareth and Lance had forgotten how their nephews could be. Hot headed and fierce like their mother, they would jump in head first and try to help, but only get in the way. Jessica might look a lot like her mother, but she was calmer than Christina, much like her father was. She thought things threw more like her father and also worried more like he had.

"How about this" said Lance. "I can make the Fae troops move quicker if Jareth would send us some of that special herb he uses there. Our magic would be stronger and we could transport there with our equipment quicker and arrive faster?"

"Agreed" replied Jareth and arranged the 'herbal soup' to be sent to the Fae forces. The sooner they got here the better. He had to agree at it would be better from both sides if backup was close.

Just then, a goblin ran in with a report. Reading it, Jareth smiled a smile that made Lance and Jessica's blood run cold. His father just looked one amused. After all, Jareth got the look from him.

"Two bowls of the soup disappeared from out kitchens a few moments ago. When they returned, they were empty, but the one had lip gloss on the bowl. Sarah was wearing lip gloss when taken. Her powers have come in. that means my Sarah has found a way to free herself, and therefore Christina. Two bowls, two kidnap victims. It means they are both alive."

Jessica gave a sigh of relief. Her mother was safe. That meant her kingdom would be safe once she was returned. But she still had concerns. There were problems with the situation she felt were not being taken into consideration. The theory connected to the two bowls was a weird thing for her uncle to bring up. She thought he was grasping at straws.

"Reports state that mom was fighting before she was taken, so there might be the chance she has been hurt. Not to mention she is with child. Are you sure both bowls were consumed by two people and not one?"

"Yes", replied Jareth. "The second had no lip gloss, which applies to your mother. Which is a very good thing my dear. No worries my niece, your mother will be returning soon"

Sarah and Christina had reached the inside of the castle, but had to quickly hide in an alcove as several troll soldiers came rushing past. Thinking their escape had been discovered; they jumped out the window across form them and quickly hid underneath several bushes. After seeing the coast clear, they started over towards the castle walls.

At the main walls were many large apple trees. They quickly climbed up the trees and to the wall. Looking through the branches, they saw a few horses grazing on the grass below. That was when they heard the commotion behind them.

"We need to find those females before the King finds out they ran off! Where do you think they would have gone?"

"The tunnels the King and Queen just produced where on the other side of the dungeons. We should look there first. Then search the castle. They might be hiding inside. They couldn't have gotten far. One is a mortal girl and the Elfin Queen can't use her magic yet as the food they were given was poisoned"

The two women watched as the Troll guards scurried off in different directions before climbing down the castle walls to the horses below. Quickly grabbing the two closest horses, they mounted them and took off. There was a tree line ahead, and the deeper they got within the tree line, the safer they would be to use their magic. They just hoped they wouldn't be caught. They had no clue at the moment just how close they were to the front lines.


	18. Chapter 18

Bringing together what should have always been

AN: Please note I do not have a Labyrinth Beta. All mistakes are mine. This is for my friend Jessa Lynn, since like me, she like fics on the Labyrinth XD, and thanks to everyone who loves this story too. To everyone who had given me the support to keep this fic going, thank you!

Rated M for later chapters

Chapter 18

It took a bit, but Lance was not disappointed when 100 goblins magically appeared ahead on the road him and the Fae soldiers were riding. Lance quickly halted his troops to greet the goblins ahead.

"Greetings, are you the goblins my brother sent me?"

"Yes sir, we have the individual servings of the soup for each Fae here"

With that, the goblins quickly served the soup to each solider than quickly disappeared. After all of the soldiers had drunk the soup that was given, Lance gave the order to use their magic to transport to the area needed. Lance had to transport himself back to where they were before to make sure they had gotten everything, and then transported himself back to the soldiers. After taking a head count, he quickly separated the troops into two group and gave out the orders.

"Ok men listen up. Half of you will be fighting with the elves; the other side will be fighting with the goblins. Understand that Lady Sarah and Queen Christina have both been taken, so if they happen to escape on their own, if you come across them, you are to send up a Blue Flare. This is so the others know that they have been found and we can concentrate on defeating the Troll Kingdom. Does anyone have any questions?"

"Who is Lady Sarah Sir?"

"Lady Sarah is the Labyrinth's Champion. She is also engaged to be married to my eldest brother, the Goblin King, King Jareth. She has long black hair, green eyes and has a temper to scare even Jareth himself"

A lot of the Fae men laughed at the last part, but many also looked scared. They had good reason to thought Lance, considering his brother could be known for his cruelness. Not to mention that he got it from their father, King Arthur. He sometimes swore himself that Jareth wasn't born from their mother; he was cloned from his father. It was scary at times.

When no one else spoke up, Lance sent the troops to their side of the bordering Kingdoms, where the elves and goblins were waiting for them. The Faes were surprised that after transporting, they still had full Magic. It was then they realized the soup the goblins had provided them had given them the extra boost they needed. From there all the squads were made up and moved out to their predestined positions. It was time to invade.

After much deliberation, Jareth and Jessica agreed on the places the different groups would attack. Jareth already had several Goblin squads inside of the troll tunnels, and they had found the openings that had lead to the Troll kingdom. As feared, they were only about 100 feet from the boarders, which meant Sarah and Christina were not close to the openings. The only hope they had was the evidence of the soup bowls that had been used by the two women.

"Uncle Jareth"

Jareth looked up into the crystal mirror that showed his young niece sitting in her mother's chair. He could see the fear in the young girl's eyes, but also her mother's determination.

"Yes Jessie"

"Do you think we will find Mom and Aunt Sarah before anything bad happens to them? I'm worried."

Jareth had to stop the sigh that wanted to escape from his lips. He had to remember Jessica was only a child being put into an adult's position. She might be acting queen at the moment, but she was also only 13 years old, and she still depended on her mother. She was a scared child that was keeping things strong at home. It was a massive responsibility. She might be able to care for her siblings, but the actual position or Queen was frightening to her, and he didn't blame her one bit.

"I don't know Jessie, but I do know this. Your mom and Aunt Sarah are two of the strongest women I have ever known, and that says a lot my dear. If I know your mom and Aunt Sarah at all, they have either already escaped, or they are giving the troll king all sorts of Hell. They are not two women to trifle with carelessly"

Jareth smiled as he heard his niece giggle and knew he had brightened her spirits. But he needed to get ready. He needed to be out on the battlefield with his goblins. It was his place.

Jessica watched as her uncle changed into his battle armor and knew it was time. She already had a crystal ready to communicate with her grandparents, but seeing her oldest uncle change was a reminder just what was at stake. Her home, her people, her family. It was not something she would give up lying down.

"Good Luck Uncle Jareth, may the Gods be with you"

Jareth looked up at the mirror and saw new determination in his niece's eyes. Seeing him change must have brought something out in the girl that had been lying dormant. It was a good sign that she was taking her new position seriously. She was truly her mother's child.

"I will my dear, and don't worry. It takes a lot to bring your Uncle Jareth to his knees"

With that the connection was broken and Jareth changed into his owl form to fly to the battlefield. It was time to fight. Soon the Troll Kingdom would fall, and he would enjoy every moment of it for what they had done to Sarah and Christina. No one messed with the ones he loved. No One!

Sarah and Christina rushed through the forest as fast as their horses could go. Christina and Sarah had looked upon the maps of the Troll Kingdom before being captured and were pretty sure where they were heading towards the border. They stop by a grove of peach trees and ate two fruits each before continuing on their way. Soon it was night fall and the two had to slow down. They couldn't see well and they didn't need to get separated or injured.

"How far do you think we have gone Christina?"

"We have gone far, but we need to keep going. By now they know we are missing and the last thing we need is for them to find us. Herald can use crystals like us and the last thing we need is for them to transport us back to the dungeons, or worse, his bed chamber"

Sarah agreed and they picked up their pace. They need to get far away from the castle before they even attempted to use their magic to transport themselves back home. They needed to keep moving. Then Sarah heard something and stopped her horse abruptly.

"What is it Sarah"

"Listen"

Off in the distance, they could hear several trolls. They were complaining about being on firewood duty and were very close. Christina and Sarah quickly dismounted and ran to an old tree that had a large hole inside of it. They did it just in time.

"When can we eat the elves? I want to invade already"

"You know we can't. King Herald took the Elfin and Goblin Queens and he plans to impregnate them, or at least try, before we attack"

"But I thought Faes don't get knocked up easily?"

"They don't, but the Goblin Queen is Mortal, and they get knocked up at the drop of a hat. Take her and hurt the Goblin King Jareth. The Elfin Queen will pay for turning down our Kings proposal with her body. That will hurt the Fae high King considering she is his only daughter. Not to mention that for a Fae, she also gets pregnant easier than the normal Fae"

"Sounds like there was a mortal in the woodshed to me?"

"I think so too; either the High Kings mother or the High Queens mother must have been for their daughter to get knocked up easily"

"No matter, as soon as we get the signal, we will invade. The tunnels will help us get to the other side while we distract the actual border. They will get hit from the inside and out. They don't have a chance"

"Yeah, and since we are the second wave, we have a better chance of survival. Hey look, there be two horses"

The women watched as the trolls approached the horses. The horses kept calm as they were approached, used to the trolls by now in their lives. They didn't like however like the next comment the trolls made.

"Their backs are warm, yet no one is about"

"Not just that, but these horses belong to the Royal Stables. See the markings on their hides? They must have escaped from the castle"

"Some of the female stable hands probably tried to ride them and got thrown off. We need to contact the castle and let them know we have found two o of their horses, they are probably looking for them"

The trolls took the horses and started walking away with them. Sarah and Christina stayed hidden in their hiding spot intil they could no longer hear the trolls or the horse's hoofs. Looking to her sister in law, Sarah whispered.

"If we are going to use our magic, we need to do it now."

"I can turn into an eagle and fly, but we don't know what your animal is yet. If we transport not knowing exactly where we are, we can end up in the wrong place. That would not be favorable"

"True, but we don't have much of a choice. What is Herald's animal?"

"Cheetah"

"And you're an eagle"

"Yes"

Sarah thought for a bit and then asked.

"How do we find out what my animal is?"

"We cant, it comes with time. And the first time is not pleasant. You have no control over what you are and you can end up attacking someone you care for if you're not very careful"

Sarah didn't like that response. She didn't want to hurt anyone, but she trusted Christina. If she said it was unpleasant, then it was unpleasant. One thing she had learned about Christina was she spoke the truth when she talked to you. She had no doubt in her mind she was being truthful again.

"We need to see where we are so we can transport. It is our only choice at the moment now that those trolls have taken our horses"

Christina crawled out of the tree first, and then Sarah. They walked quietly through the forest intil they found the Troll camp. After finding it, they used their magic to transport to the other side of the camp, a few yards away and started running. It wasn't long before they came to another hollow tree with a hiding area. They hide inside for a bit and listened to the sounds around them. It was a good choice because several Troll guards came running up on there position. They both readied a crystal ball to use for an attack when they heard the one troll speak.

"I know I felt Fae magic! Search the area, find out where they are! They can't find the attack tunnels."

Sarah and Christina hid in the large tree, dirty and exhausted, and waited for the trolls to pass. It was then Sarah noticed the area around them. Tapping Christina on the shoulder to get the other woman's attention, she showed her the scene behind her.

"I think we have found the tunnels Christina"

Christopher awoke in tremendous pain. He tried to sit up, but was stopped by two Elf males beside him.

"Rest Sir Christopher, you have been mortally injured"

"What Happened?"

"A troll stabbed you in the stomach with his sword as you were trying to save Queen Christina. Princess Jessica is in charge and we were told to watch you intil you awoke. We have to notify Princess Jessica that you're awake so stay there, and we will send in the healer"

Christopher lay back as he was requested to do and started thinking. He couldn't save Christina. She was gone. He had to fight to keep the tears back. He couldn't save the woman he loved. The guilt started to build inside his chest. What good was he to her and their child if he couldn't protect them when they were in danger?

"Stop blaming yourself right now young man"

Christopher looked over at an older Fae man walking slowly into the room. He hadn't seen the man before, but that didn't mean anything. Christina had a large kingdom after all. It didn't escape his attention though that this man was a Fae and not an Elf.

"Who are you, and stop what"

The man just chuckled as he started to check Christopher's wound. Christopher just laid there as the man removed his sheet, then started cutting threw the bloodied bandages that were wrapped around his stomach.

"One, I'm the Queen's personal healer, and two, you know what your doing. You're blaming yourself for not being able to save the Queen. Stop it; the Queen is fully capable of causing hell for the bastard that took her"

"Do you know that she is carrying my child?"

The older man stopped for a moment before responding. He had guessed the man was the father before, but hadn't been sure. Now he was.

"Yes I do. I'm the one who told her she was with child. I figured you were the father, but I didn't know for sure. Now I do though"

Christopher thought over the man's words for a moment before asking.

"By your response, I'm guessing she was keeping the pregnancy secret"

The healer looked at Christopher for a moment. The man was thinking over how to respond to the man lying on the bed in front of him. He knew Christopher hadn't been in the Underground for long and had to try and figure out how to say what he wanted to say without sounding cruel.

"You have to understand Fae politics my boy. The Queen is a widow, and has been since soon after the twin princes were born. She has had many suitors since that time, but she never accepted any of them. The Troll King was one of them. Without the High King approving of your relationship with our Queen publicly, it would have been disastrous for her throne"

"Why would her being pregnant with my child matter? Who Christina chooses to fall in love with should be our business and ours alone"

"It's not that simple I'm afraid" the old man said as he started cleaning the area around the wound carefully to reduce Christopher's pain."There are many who don't like Christina being Queen. The last king had been of Elfin Blood. Christina is the daughter of Fae High King and High Queen. Their marriage was controversial to begin with"

Christopher thought about this for a moment. He didn't think that being Queen would have been that difficult. Jareth was Fae, and he ruled the Goblin Kingdom. What was so wrong about Christina ruling the Elves?

"Your wondering what the problem is, are you not?"

"Yes" replied Christopher.

"The King was married before he was married to Queen Christina. She died in childbirth. The child did not survive. Christina had been friends with the Queen at the time and took it upon herself to help the Elfin King. She was only 410 years old then. The Elfin community saw it as the Fae was interfering. That wasn't the case. Isabelle had made Christina promise that if anything ever happened to her, that Christina would help make sure the king did not kill himself in his depression"

Christopher was shocked. Christina had been friends with the queen before her. She had come into the kingdom to help the King. Did that mean she had manipulated the king into a marriage? That didn't sound like his Christina.

"So how did they become married then?"

"Christina stayed here for a year. She helped plan the funeral of her best friend, she helped King Aaron get his kingdom back together after the terrible loss of our first queen. Afterwards, Christina returned to Avalon, her job done and her promise fulfilled. She didn't expect Aaron to see in her what he saw in Isabelle. He purposely started to chase her. At first, Christina refused. He was the widow of her best friend. She had been in their wedding as the Maid of Honor. It was weird to her that Aaron was so openly chasing her. It of course caused a scandal. Aaron's parents, who were still alive at the time, demanded to know if a Fae spell had been cast on their son"

The man could see the anger showing on Christopher's face. He was outraged that someone could accuse Christina of such trickery. Any one who knew her knew she would never do such a thing. He could not blame the man honestly. He had watched Christina grow up in the High Royal Fae Palace. He had been her personal healer from the time she was born.

"That is absurd! Christina would never do something as despicable as that!"

"I know, but it was still accused. Christina had to face her parents, with Aaron and his parents present in court to answer to the charges. It was not a pleasant affair. When Aaron asked Christina to marry her in front of the Fae court, she answered no. She tried to explain to him that he was just grief stricken at losing Isabelle, just as his kingdom was and he needed to wait to find another Queen. She told him that she missed her too, as she was her best friend, but he needed time for his heart to heal before he went looking for another Queen to stand by his side."

"Now that sounds a lot like my Christina"

"Indeed it does, but that didn't finish the fight unfortunately. King Aaron's parents were still not convinced"

"What do you mean?"

The healer started pushing healing magic into Christopher's wound to heal it more as he continued with his story.

"Aaron's father casted a truth spell on Christina right there in court, much to the Fae High King and Queen's anger, and started questioning her. It was soon revealed that Christina had done nothing wrong. The moment the spell was broken though, Christina got angry and punched King Aaron's father in the face, knocking the man clean out"

Christopher started laughing at that. He could just see Christina knocking the arrogant man for a loop. He laughed so hard, his wound started bleeding again and the healer had to make Christopher stop laughing so he could re-heal the damage that was redone.

"It was funny to the Fae High King, King Arthur, as well. Aaron's mother was not so pleased. She forbid Aaron to go after Christina anymore, saying she was a violent wench. Christina didn't take the comment kindly and went off on the woman saying she should have been asked before having a spell cast on her, and pointing out that in doing so her husband was breaking the treaty between the two kingdoms at doing so, stating it was a form of attack"

"Nice one Christina" spoke up Christopher and the healer agreed.

"King Aaron, seeing that his parents had thoroughly angered the Fae courts, asked the High King and Queen and Christina's forgiveness. It was soon accepted as Christina didn't want a war to break out and our king started trying to court Christina once more. It took him 50 years just to convince Christina to go on a date with him, another year to gain a kiss. Christina didn't want to step on any toes within the Elfin Kingdom, and with good reason. She didn't want to start a war. Within another 50 years though, King Aaron and King Arthur had to resign the treaty. King Aaron only made one request"

"Christina's hand in marriage"

"Correct Sir Christopher"

As Christopher digested the information he was just given, the Fae Healer continued to push healing magic into the wound. Christina's first marriage had been a political one at first that had turned loving afterwards. It must have been hard on her for a while.

"Christina loved Aaron though, so what changed?"

The old healer stopped what he was doing to look at the young man in front of him. He couldn't blame him for wanting to know. He was to be Queen Christina's husband. He was only trying to become a better husband for her by knowing more about her. He had to admit, he was impressed.

"The first 10 years were hard, but soon enough Christina started falling for Aaron. When they finally decided to try for children, King Aaron became a nervous wreak. Understandable I would say considering how his first wife died. It took them three years, and Christina moving into his bedroom, but finally Christina conceived. But it was not meant to be. A member of the elfin guard attacked Christina and she lost the child. It took awhile before they were ready to try again; both were to hurt by the events. Soon they were head over heals in love with each other and 6 months later, they discovered she was pregnant again"

"Princess Jessica"

"You are correct"

"Everyone in the kingdom must have been ecstatic"

"There were a lot of people yes, but not everyone. They would say Jessica was not Aaron's child because she resembled Christina so much. That was intil Daphna was born. Daphna is a female version of her father, with her mother's hair. It goes without saying as well there are a lot of traits that both Jessica and Daphna carry of their father, but it at least stopped the accusations. Then the twin princes came. Everything was fine, and then King Aaron was involved in a dispute between the Vampire Kingdom and our Kingdom. King Aaron was killed. The boys were still babies."

Christopher closed his eyes against the pain. To fight against a marriage, then marry the person due to a treaty, and fall in love later, just to lose them must have devastated Christina. He wished he could hold her in his arms and take all the pain she had ever endured away. That was when it hit him.

"Christina said yes the first time I asked her to marry me. This is the first marriage she will enter that is completely of her own choice"

"Yes it is"

Christopher knew that was significant. He went to sit up and the old Fae healer had to stop him.

"Whoa there, lay back down this instant. Where do you think your going?"

Christopher's face was filled with determination as he answered the healer.

"I'm going to find a way to save Christina, that's what. There is no way I'm going to lay here and do nothing when the woman I love and our child are in danger. I'm going to get out of this bed and help my oldest step daughter to do just that. Christina and her children need me. So you better speed up healing this wound so I can do just that I have a lot of work to do"

The healer just looked at him astonished, and then started healing the wound again. Christina had truly picked well in choosing her next king and husband. The man healed the wound the best he could before trying to stand Christopher up, then continued to heal him as he was standing. If Christopher was anything like Queen Christina, then the Troll Kingdom was in a lot of trouble.


	19. Chapter 19

Bringing together what should have always been

AN: Please note I do not have a Labyrinth Beta. All mistakes are mine. This is for my friend Jessa Lynn, since like me, she like fics on the Labyrinth XD, and thanks to everyone who loves this story too. To everyone who had given me the support to keep this fic going, thank you!

Rated M

Chapter 19

Jessica was joyous to hear that her soon to be step father had awakened. As soon as he was feeling better, he could help her. Her grandmother had arrived some time ago, but she was looking after her siblings and trying to help her do her mother's job. Just the thought of her mother in harms way pissed off the princess. She wanted to dip the Troll King in hot oil and then tie him down to the ground in the hot summer sun to harden. Her mother had been through a lot in her young life and it was unfair that another was putting her through another hell.

So it surprised her when a hour after being told her step father was awake, she turned to watch him enter the throne room with her mother's Fae healer close behind. She should have known the man wouldn't stay in bed. He was a lot like her mother after all. She also knew the healer was accompanying him to make sure Christopher didn't hurt himself.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, I was starting to get concerned"

"Glad to be back princess, fill me in on what is happening"

"Well, Uncle Jareth and Uncle Lance are on the front lines now. The fighting started about three hours ago. So far it's a stalemate and we still don't have any intelligence on mom or Aunt Sarah. I'm afraid if bad news comes in, Uncle Jareth is going to lose it out there, and kill everyone in sight, friend or not"

Christopher understood Jessica's concern. Jareth loved Sarah just like he loved her mother. Lord knows what he would do if he was out there when bad news came in. He shook his head to remove the evil thoughts from his mind and got back down to business. He needed to help his step daughter.

"Ok well, let's look at the reports and see what we can approve at. I'm here to help you now honey and I'm not going to let anything happen to you"

Jessica smiled at this. She missed her father terribly, but to know her step father loved her just as much was nice too. As she looked over the reports and talked with her advisors with Christopher's help, she couldn't help but smile. She had a daddy again.

Jareth and Lance were fighting side by side on the equal border between the three kingdoms. They soon go the news that Christopher was up and about and helping Jessica. That took a large weight off of their shoulders as the continued to fight. They were keeping the trolls back at least and the troops inside the tunnels were keeping the trolls back as well. They needed to find an opening to use to get the trolls back on their own soil and invade them. They just didn't know how yet. Reports were coming in that the Troll King was angry, and that only meant one thing. Sarah and Christina had escaped.

Herald and Karen were livid. Their pawns in their game had escaped and they were desperately looking for them. Even though they were assured they hadn't gotten far, that didn't go far with the Troll King. He killed the first few Trolls that had delivered the news this morning when they had gone to feed the two women, just to find their guard dead and cold and their cell door wide open.

"I want them back now! Where the hell could they have gone? We have to put the castle on lock down!"

"I don't know Herald but we will get them back and punish them for their ignorance"

Herald didn't seem all too sure, and his anger was so built up, he needed release. Before Karen could respond, Herald jumped at her and started ripping off her clothes. Herald's advisors ran, knowing what was about to happen. Karen's painful screams could be heard throughout the castle, but no one dared interfered. They knew what was happening and that their king was most likely killing his own sister.

Sarah and Christina cautiously walked through the darkened tunnels, knowing danger awaited them on every turn. Sarah quickly used her magic to conjure up two sandwiches and handed one to Christina. They walked as they ate and soon heard voices ahead. They hide in a space in the wall as several trolls ran right past them, frightened, up towards the opening they had come from. They didn't know why intil they heard the growls. Christina stood in a defense position, and so did Sarah. Whatever was ahead was not friendly.

Jareth and Lance knew the moment Christopher had started helping Jessica because the troops started getting through. The Trolls had started running and Jareth and Lance could proceed within the Troll Kingdom. He sent several squads inside the tunnels, and prayed the vampire troops inside would only kill the trolls, and not many others. They were surprised when the vampires arrived; dressed in black intil they entered the tunnels. One vampire stayed above ground, dressed in black and pink. The vampire seemed agitated, and Lance soon figured out why.

"Princess Sakura, is that you?"

The vampire looked up and Jareth and Lance were approached by a small framed girl with pink hair and glowing green eyes. She smiled, showing of pearly white fangs and greeted the young prince.

"Yes Lance, it is I. I was quite surprised to find out that one of you kidnap victims was a friend to the Vampirian Royal Family"

Jareth and Lance stood shocked for a moment. They didn't know Christina was friends with any of the vampires. It was the Vampire Kingdom that had killed Christina's first husband, King Aaron. Why in the Underground would she have friends in the royal family?

"I don't understand" stated Jareth. "I didn't think the Elfin Kingdom and the Vampire Kingdom were back on good terms?"

Princess Sakura looked grim for a moment, her pale pink lips pressed firmly in a tight light.

"We're not. It was not Queen Christina to whom I was referring to. I meant Lady Sarah"

This surprised both Jareth and Lance. How in the hell did Sarah know the Vampires?

"I would ask that you explain Princess" answered Jareth in a deadly tone. He wasn't in the mood for vampires or their games if this was one of them.

Sakura looked aggravated at first, but she felt it would be helpful to oblige them. It wasn't there fault the Vampirian Royal family had taken a new lead on raising their young. It was frankly none of their business either.

"As you well know, a vampire does not turn against the light intil they have reached the age of 25, unless they are turned and not born. If you will remember, my Uncle Rupert has a thing for mortal women. He impregnated one about 17 years back. Beautiful girl he brought forth, nasty temper when enraged and she was named after her natural eye color. It didn't take long for Jareth to put two and two together and started laughing. Lance couldn't see what was so funny.

"What the hell is your problem Jareth?"

Jareth stopped laughing just long enough to answer him. Lance blushed when he did. They were brothers after all, and they defiantly needed to talk after all of this nonsense.

"Amber. Her cousin is Sarah's friend Amber"

Sakura smiled as the blood drained from Prince Lance's face. Apparently, her cousin had done a few things she was unaware of to make the Fae prince blush such a deep red. This amused her greatly. She also knew it would be humorous to her husband as well, Prince Sasuke.

"I take it she has been revealing family secrets again?"

"No" responded Jareth. "But she has been talking about sex a lot with my bride before I went to claim her. She told Lady Sarah may things"

This time Sakura laughed with Jareth. Who would have thought the little virgin friend of Amber's was the Labyrinth's Champion. The fact she had been teaching Sex Ed to the young virgin just made the situation even more hilarious. She was going to have to have a long talk with Amber.

Christina knew the sound of those growls, and they were something she hoped to never hear again. Vampires. Somehow there were vampires in the tunnels. That was all she needed. Tensions were still high between their kingdom and hers, and she had no clue if they were fighting for the Troll Kingdom or for the Goblin kingdom. She didn't even know what side of the line they were on, they hadn't been in the tunnels long. Either way, they were both screwed if they came face to face with the vampires.

As the growling got closer, Sarah started digging at the wall with her fingers. Soon the wall gave way, and another tunnel was seen. Sarah quickly grabbed Christina and they slipped through the opening. From there they started to run. It didn't take long before Sarah asked the question Christina knew that was coming.

"What were those things, and why were they growling?"

"Vampires"

"Shit" mumbled Sarah and Christina quickly agreed. They then started to run faster as they heard the growling again. Apparently, the vampires were following their scents.

Sarah and Christina ran intil they saw some light ahead. They carefully looked around the corner to see five Troll guards trying to tear at a dirt wall. They could hear several screams at the other end of the wall. It was then that Sarah realized what was happening. The trolls had found a Safe haven, and were trying to get in. she quickly formed a crystal and threw it at the Trolls. Soon the flash of light was gone and no trolls remained. Christina turned to Sarah with a look of astonishment.

"Where did you send them?"

The screams behind them said all it. She had sent them back towards the vampires chasing them. In just under a minute, Sarah had found a way to protect the safe haven and distract the enemies at hand. Christina had to hand it to Sarah, she was impressed. As Sarah ran over to the wall the trolls were working on, she quickly used her magic to see where they were and how thick the wall was.

"It is on our side of the line. Goblins are on the other side. Hold on to me and I'll use my magic to enter the safe haven. It is not safe for you to use too much of your magic while pregnant and I don't want the whole family mad at me if you get hurt"

Christina agreed and before they knew it, they were surrounded by Goblins and Goblin Guards. Sarah cried in relief as she saw one particular person inside of the safe haven.

"Hoggle!"

Hoggle turned around when he heard his name. He was surprised to see Sarah and Queen Christina standing near him. He was only here to check on the supplies in the safe haven before going back to Jareth. The last people he was expecting to find here was Sarah and Queen Christina.

"Sarah, oh thank the Gods"

Sarah leaned down to hug Hoggle, but as soon as she did, she started feeling weird. Her head felt as if it was filled with cotton and she started feeling light headed. She barely hugged Hoggle before losing conscience. That last thing she heard was the frantic screams of Hoggle and Christina.

"SARAH!"

Herald looked down at the prone form of his sister beneath him. He watched as the blood flowed from her battered head and screamed in agony. He screamed for his healer and as soon as the healers ran in the room, they were horrified at the scene before them.

Herald was still on top on Karen, crying out in agony as Karen's life blood flowed out of many wounds. The healers had to force their king from her as they started working on her. Herald sat in the corner, ripping the hair from his head as punishment for what he had done. A few trolls looked upon their princess and then at their king.

They quickly picked up the Fae princess and carried her to where the healers wanted her as their king screamed out in anger; blaming the Goblin and Elfin Kingdoms for the act he had created. After his throat was sore and raw, he rose up from his position and went in his chambers to clean up. After his shower, he dressed quietly, fire burning in his eyes. After dressing in his battle armor, he went to visit the healers. What he saw shocked him.

Several trolls were waiting outside the Princess's room, ready to defend her, but their blood ran cold at the words and tone they heard in their King's voice.

"They will pay for stressing me out so much I took it out on my beloved sister. Let me pass, I need to kiss her goodbye before I go into battle"

The trolls separated quietly, watching their king as he quietly entered Karen's chambers. The healers were still working to heal the damage he had inflicted on her. He calmly walked over and asked the head healer would she live.

"I think so your majesty, but she will not be allowed to mate for sometime. You ripped her latterly apart Herald"

Herald held his head as he walked over to her bed and softly kissed her head before telling her she would be avenged for what the other kingdoms had done to them. With that he caressed her face one last time, and left the room in a cloud of black and silver glitter. There was no doubt in anyone's mind now. Their King was insane.

Jareth and Lance had killed almost half of the first wave when the second wave hit. They were tired but they knew they couldn't quit. Just then a goblin behind them screamed in delight as all of the Goblin and Elfin soldiers joined in with him. From 50 yards back, where the first border safe haven was hidden, an explosion of Blue fireworks were going up, making one hell of a display. Jareth and Lance knew what that meant.

Queen Christina and Lady Sarah had been found!

Jessica and Christopher were going over the plans to evacuate Jessica's other siblings to Avalon when a female Goblin and a Female Elf ran into the throne room. The smiles on their faces were meant to be good news, but still Jessica waited with abated breath. She refused to count her chickens before they were hatched.

"What is it that you need?" asked Christopher. He was far from wanting to play any games. His focus was one helping his step daughter and finding his beloved. The words he heard had him crying out in joy.

"Sir Christopher, Princess Jessica, The Queen has been found! Her and the Lady Sarah! They escaped from the Troll Castle and stole two horses to get to the underground tunnels. They found were a tunnel opening was and then avoided capture intil they found themselves one of safe havens and transported themselves inside to safety."

Christopher yelped in delight, picking up his step daughter and spinning her around in delight while Jessica cried upon his shoulder. Christina was alright and she was coming home. After putting Jessica down though, Christopher became all business again.

"Have a few elves clean up her Queen's Royal chamber. I want no trace of my injury to be found or it might upset her. Have a few cooks make up her favorite foods and have a bath ready for her arrival"

"Yes Sir" and several elves ran off to do his bidding. He once again hugged Jessica, as she was still quite hysterical, cooing her and calming her. It was going to be ok, Christina was coming home.

"Its ok princess, it's ok now. Your momma's coming home and everything will be fine. I won't leave her side for anything this time and the trolls will have to kill me this time to get to her!"

Jessica sobbed harder and held on to her step father, glad there was someone there to hold her and remember she was still just a scared child. Queen Gwenivere stood back and watched the display with love in her heart. Even though she was glad Christina and Sarah had been found, she could feel a disturbance in the connection. Something was upsetting Christina, and she would put money on it that it involved Sarah.

Herald went to fetch his horse to find it gone. Apparently, one of the horses stolen in the women's escape was his horse. This just made the King angrier as he killed three male stable hands and used his magic to strip and tie down two female ones. He then called a few of the troll tortures in since they were nearby and told them to have there fun with them as their punishment.

As he walked away from the stables, he revealed in the painful screams of the two female trolls being raped and beaten. He then relaxed and took to his animal form, a cheetah, and started running through the forest that lead from the back entrance of his castle to the borders where the fight had commenced.

He would kill till he couldn't kill anymore, and then he would kill the Goblin King himself. Then he would find the Elfin Queen, rape her and then kill her and her children, before moving on the kill the High Fae King and Queen. He would have his revenge. He would get revenge for the crimes forced upon him and his sister, and he would rule the underground with an iron fist.

But first he needed to make it to the battlefield. Then he would let his rage go. Then he would forget all the rules that were once laid out for him and just let go and be himself. He was a predator, a killer, and he was going to prove it today.

Sarah woke to find herself inside the Goblin Castle, with Christina beside her. She was holding a wet rag to her head, and her friend Hoggle was by her as well. She could tell she was in the below ground level of the Goblin castle and wasn't to surprised to have Toby jump up on the bed the moment he realized she was awake.

"Momma, Momma, your awake. I'm so glad you're awake. You were sleeping and no one could wake you up!"

"Shh, little man, Shh. I'm alright now, no worries. Have you been a good boy for Agatha and Jackson?"

"Yes Momma, I even helped the healer with the first daddy. He don't look so good momma"

It took only a moment for realization to hit Sarah. She had been gone an entire day. Her father was dying. He only had one day left, two at the most. Tears sprang from her eyes as she jumped from the bed, picked up Toby, much to Christina and Hoggle disbelief and horror, and ran to her father.

Robert Williams was lying up in bed, pillows assisting him as a Fae healer looked over at him. Sarah lay down beside him, with Toby beside her. She placed her hand on the man's face, and he opened his eyes. Her father smiled as he saw his daughter. He had known she had been kidnapped.

"I'm so glad you were able to escape Princess. I was afraid it wouldn't be able to say Goodbye"

Sarah started crying silent tears. She knew she had been gone too long now. It was almost time.

"You're going to be ok Daddy, just wait intil Jareth gets here, he will think of something"

"No Princess" stated Robert Williams. "It is time. I need to say goodbye"

Christina and Hoggle stood back, tears in their eyes, and Christina sent a goblin to inform King Jareth that his father in law was passing away as they spoke. The crying goblin nodded its head and ran off quickly, hoping to get to the Goblin King before it was too late.

"My little boy, Toby, know that I will always love you. Sarah is going to be your Momma now ok"

"Ok Daddy"

"I want you to think of Jareth as your daddy too now, ok. He is going to marry Sarah and help her raise you. Is that ok?"

"Anything daddy. Will it hurt to die Daddy?"

Sarah almost chocked on her silent sob as Toby asked his question. It took everything in her not to whisk Toby out of the room, but she knew she couldn't. Toby deserved to say goodbye. They both did.

"No my son" Robert answered haggardly. "In fact, I will be in peace. I will feel no more pain"

"Ok Daddy"

"Can you go with Agatha to get some cookies; I need to talk to Sarah now"

"Ok Daddy, I love you"

"I Love you too son, Good Bye" and Toby gave his father one last kiss as he climbed off the bed and left with Agatha. Sarah watched as Toby left the room as her father did. He then turned to her.

"Princess, I'm sorry I am leaving so soon. I wish I could walk you down the aisle when you marry Jareth. He is a wonderful man. Be happy Sarah"

Sarah started crying then, she couldn't help it. This was it and she knew it.

"I wish you could too daddy, and I promise to do all I can for Toby, and make sure he never forgets you"

"That is good honey; I know you will do wonderfully with him. Please know I am sorry for not seeing threw Karen sooner. I never attended for you to ever be hurt by anyone"

"I know Daddy, I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry."

"No need Princess. Just please remember that I love you and remember our earlier conversation. Everything is yours now Sarah. Do with it what you will, and make sure Karen can never hurt you two again"

"I will Daddy, I promise, and I love you too Daddy. I always have, and I always will"

"I need a drink, can you hand me my glass of water?"

"Sure Daddy" and Sarah turned around to fetch him his glass, just in time to hear her father whisper.

"Goodbye Princess"

Sarah turned back around just in time to see her father's eyes starting to close. Tears were running down her face as she whispered.

"Good Bye Daddy"

Her father seemed to have a smile on his face as he closed his hand over hers and squeezed her hand one last time. Then his grip was gone, just as he exhaled his last breath. It was then Sarah knew. Her father was dead.

Christina and Hoggle quickly ran to Sarah's side as she tried to swallow her sobs, but it was impossible. She cried hard and loud into her friend and sister in law that all the goblins came to see what was wrong. It didn't take long for them to see the dead man in the bed and put two and two together. The father of their Queen was dead.

It surprised Christina when all of the Goblins cried out and ran to try and embrace Sarah. Her pain was their pain, just as it was with their King. She sobbed openly for the first time in a long time and let the Goblins climb up on her and hug her when they could, then a new set of Goblins were hugging her. Soon, the goblins that had already consoled their Queen, walked out of the room and out of the lower safe haven.

They all reached the door of the Castle that lead towards the battlefield and the labyrinth and gave an almighty cry. They knew what they were doing. They where notifying the male goblins that the Queen's father had died. It was a time to mourn.

The goblin had just arrived on the battlefield and was trying to find Jareth when a bad feeling entered his stomach. He had to find the King and now. Just as he had found him and went to approach him, he heard an almighty cry coming form the castle. It could only mean one thing. The Queen's father had passed away. Pain ripped through the goblins body and he gave an almighty cry as he attacked the first Troll he saw.

Jareth had felt a disturbing feeling in the pit of his stomach and knew it was from his goblins. Something bad was happening. From what he knew, Sarah had collapsed, but no one knew why at the moment. He saw the goblin looking for him when it materialized. It was running to him as he heard the Goblin Death cry coming from the castle. He knew everyone was in danger and quickly yelled.

"Everyone get out of the Goblin's way NOW!"

Lance didn't know what was the matter, or he didn't intil he recognized the cry coming form the castle. The goblins felt their Queens pain just as they felt his brother's pain. Something was terribly wrong. He saw the small Goblin by them double over in pain for a moment, before it rose up and attacked the first troll it saw.

All of a sudden, all the goblins seemed to turn into fierce, hateful and vengeful creatures as they destroyed every Troll in their way. Even Jareth dismounted his horse and attacked with them, as he should have really, considering he was their king. He was feeling their pain.

But the pain he was feeling was Sarah's pain. It was then he knew the horrible news. It wasn't that Sarah was hurting physically, she was hurting emotionally. It was then he realized. His father in law had passed away. And in doing so, as Sarah cried out on pain from her heart breaking, so did the Goblins around her. The goblins recognized her as their queen. They felt her pain as they felt his. Then their pain turned to pure and raw anger and rage at the ones who had caused that pain. The trolls no longer stood a chance. Not against enraged and over emotional Goblins.

Herald watched in anger as one minute the battle was normal, and then an almighty cry came from the Goblin Castle. All at once, his trolls started falling at the might that was the enraged and emotional goblins. He screamed in anger as he saw Jareth, and charged at him, thinking his revenge would be sweet.

Jareth saw Herald coming at him and saw red. This was the man responsible for Robert's death, Sarah's Pain and evidently also Toby's emotional pain. A fury entered him like never before as he rushed at the Troll King with hatred a in his heart he hadn't known for years. As their swords and magic meet in a fierce one on one battle, they screamed out the same thing at the same time.

"Die and go to hell you Son of a BITCH!"


	20. Chapter 20

Bringing together what should have always been

AN: Please note I do not have a Labyrinth Beta. All mistakes are mine. This is for my friend Jessa Lynn, since like me, she like fics on the Labyrinth XD, and thanks to everyone who loves this story too. To everyone who had given me the support to keep this fic going, thank you!

Rated M

Chapter 20

Toby stood in the doorway with Jackson as he watched his Sarah, his momma, fall apart. At first he didn't understand why his momma was crying. Then he saw the man on the bed. His chest wasn't moving, and his face looked happy and peaceful. Toby ran from Jackson's side and straight to Sarah.

Seeing her little man running to her, Sarah scooped him up in her arms and just held him. Christina and Hoggle stood back as Sarah cooed softly to the little boy. She just sat on the edge of the bed and rocked the little boy. It was hard to hear the question he asked.

"Momma, is daddy sleeping now? He looks peaceful"

Sarah hugged the boy even tighter as she rocked him and tried to calm herself down. She needed to stay strong. Not just for her own peace of mind, but for Toby. She had to make him understand, but yet he was still so young.

"No honey, daddy's not sleeping. He went to be with God"

Toby had been to church, he knew that God was in Heaven. But if Daddy was in heaven that had to mean...

"Daddy walks with Jesus now?"

"Yes Sweetheart"

"Will I get to see him again?"

"One day yes honey, but not for a very long time"

"Ok, as long as I get to see him again"

Sarah held on to her little man as Christina and Hoggle watched on. The fact that Sarah was able to pull it together for Toby was a testament to her inner strength, and they were both proud of her for it. Although Christina noticed the confused look on Hoggle's face. She figured it had to do with Toby calling Sarah 'Momma'.

"Is there something wrong Hoggle?"

Hoggle looked to the Elfin Queen before asking.

"Isn't Toby Sarah's brother?"

"Yes he is. You wondering why he is calling her 'momma' aren't you?"

"Yeah sort of"

Christina conjured a crystal and handed it to Hoggle.

"Watch it and you will see why my dear Hoggle"

Hoggle took the crystal cautiously. After all, she was Jareth's sister, and he didn't completely trust King Jareth. But one look at the young Queen's face, and he knew instantly that it was ok. He walked into the corner of the room and sat down to watch the crystal. It showed the year before Sarah ran the labyrinth, and the year after.

Hoggle watched as Sarah took care and loved the boy. He saw the abuse Sarah had to endure at the hands of her step mother Karen. He watched as Sarah protected the boy that was currently in her arms. He saw the devotion between Sarah and Toby, and instantly understood. Sarah had always been the boy's mother, just that in the beginning Sarah had railed against it. She wanted to be a normal teenager at first, but after the labyrinth, Sarah had embraced it.

The trial and error of the Labyrinth had made Sarah grow up in more way than one. He saw that choosing Toby over Jareth had hurt her in the end, but it was the only choice Sarah could have made. He saw as Sarah became more and more Toby's mother than even his own mother. He saw that she truly loved her brother as if he was her own son, and in so many ways, he was her son.

Sarah was the one would do everything for the boy. He saw that it was Sarah that had made his doctor's appointments, made the grocery lists, feed the child, even planned his birthday party for the month that was to come and his Christmas list before all this had happened. He saw Sarah with Toby on her lap during Church. To many, she just looked like a devoted big sister. To those with their eyes open, they saw young mother and her child. Sarah was Toby's mother.

A tear ran down his leathery and wrinkled face as he looked from the crystal to his best and first friend across the room from him. She had never showed the stress of the situation she was suffering when she talked to him threw her enchanted mirror. His best friend was truly a magnificent woman. He had also learned that it was Sarah that had made up the plans for the underground safe havens to protect the people in the kingdom. It was then he realized, Sarah was to be the new Goblin Queen. She was to marry Jareth, but she wouldn't have her father there to give her away, something every girl wanted when they got married. He knew that she was his best friend, and that she would stand by him in any situation. Now it was his turn to stand by her. He just hoped Jareth was ok on the battlefield. Not that he really cared about Jareth's safety, he personally thought him to be a rat, but he didn't think Sarah could handle losing anyone else.

The battle was fierce. Lance had never seen his brother so angry before as when he watched Jareth fight Herald. He never saw the goblins, which were usually so cheerful and mischievous, so vicious and cruel before. He had of course heard that the goblins were fiercely loyal to his brother, but he never expected this kind of reaction. He now knew why everyone was so surprised by the control his older brother had on his kingdom. It wasn't because of just the goblins themselves, it was because Jareth could control the creatures, making a happy kingdom in the process.

As he took down another troll, he watched as five goblins took down a single large troll, causing the troll to scream out in pain before its death. They not did they kill the troll; the goblins ripped the creature limb from limb. It was fast and cruel, and then they moved to the next before he could blink. The goblins were really not a race of creatures you wanted to piss off and come across in a dark alley!

He was even more surprised that as the sun started to set, the vampires had risen from the underground tunnels and joined in on the fight. They were soon greeted by the presence of several Banshees that would get a line of Trolls together and then used their almighty screams to kill them at close range. The banshees and vampires were not working with the elves, which was because the vampire kingdom and the elfin kingdom did not get along. They were killing together because of one person. Sarah Williams, the future Goblin Queen. It surprised him that they were coming together for just one person.

It was then he remembered an old prophecy in his father's library. It spook of a mortal that would capture a Fae King's heart and bring peace to many kingdoms, bringing love and peace with her. It was now he realized the mortal was Sarah. The woman that had captured his brother's heart was the same woman who would bring peace and beauty to the underground. His future sister in law was to be the thing of legends.

Jareth traded blow for blow with The Troll King, King Herald. He knew it would have to end soon, but he had to be careful to. He couldn't risk getting hurt and having Sarah worry over him. He could still feel her pain, and also felt the small pain of another, Toby. The son he had gained through Sarah was to one day be his heir if the boy so wished it. The man in front of him and caused the pain they were now going through and it made him see red. This man would pay.

Herald fought against Jareth, but he knew he was losing. His mind was not on the battle, but back home in his castle with Karenith. He was feeling regret at hurting her. He hoped she was ok, but he knew better. He could feel the pain she was going through because of the Fae connection they had. It was true most Fae could feel when one of their family members were in danger, but he also felt her pain and anguish because they had mated. It was wrong to sleep with his sister, but he didn't care.

The only thing that kept him fighting was the fact it was Jareth's fault he was so angry when he had snapped and attacked her. He would make the Royal High family pay for crimes they had made him and his sister suffer through. His new anger helped him keep fighting the blond haired bastard before him. He would be the first person that paid the price for the Fae's crimes against his family.

Herald gave an almighty cry as he thrust his sword at Jareth, along with a Fire ball from his other hand. It was just the opportunity Jareth needed. He dropped to the ground in a perfect spilt and rammed his sword up. The sword sliced right into Herald's chest, making the man stop in his place. As Jareth drew his sword back, Herald stumbled backwards, grabbing his chest in pain. Jareth rose up from the ground and approached the Troll King that was bleeding heavily.

"Are you sorry for what you have done Herald?"

"Go to Hell you primpy ass Bastard. You made me hurt my sister! You will Die for it!"

Herald lunged one last time at Jareth, but it was for naught. Jareth only side stepped his lunge and with a swing of his arm, impaled Herald with his sword through his back, then stood still as he watched Herald fall to the ground and roll onto his back, looking up at the darkened sky. He showed no emotion as he watched the light leave Herald's eyes and heard his last words spoken.

"I'm sorry Karen, please forgive me"

The trolls seemed to realize something had happened and stopped fighting. They all turned to where their King laid upon the ground, dead, with the Goblin King standing over him. All was quiet for a moment, before everyone was surprised at the cheer coming up from the Trolls themselves. They had only followed Herald because they had feared them. Lance got down from his horse and walked calmly over to his brother.

With infinite grace and care, he knelled down and closed the eye lids of the fallen Troll King and said a prayer as he brother spoke up in a strong voice.

"It is my understanding that you didn't like your king because he was cruel and unjust to you all. That is why my brother, Prince Lance of the Royal High Family, is to be named your new King. He wants to bring peace to the Troll Kingdom and wants to help you all. You will never have to live in poverty again as your King sits high upon his throne living high. Long Live King Lance"

The Trolls all agreed as they cheered with the Goblin King.

"Long Live King Lance"

Lance looked around at the trolls that were now his subjects. He used his magic to summon eight large carts with four horses each. The trolls seemed to understand, and started to collect their dead and place them with the carts. Lance looked around at the carnage that surrounded him.

"There is much work to be done. Is there a troll that will come help me heal this kingdom?"

A large troll came over and bowed to the new Troll King.

"My name is Bowser, my King. What is it that you need?"

"Go ahead and let the other trolls know there is a new King and to set up a station at the castle where the troll families can come and claim their dead. I will help build a special graveyard for those who have died today because of the insanity of King Herald. I wish to show them all the respect they deserved. They only died because of the orders given by an insane King"

The troll seemed surprised, but happy at the request. He quickly took several Trolls aside and had them notify the other trolls that the fighting was over. He then sent another set of trolls ahead to the castle to set up the place where the families could claim their dead and requested that the kingdom's maps be made ready for the new king when he arrived.

Lance started the clean up right away. Using his magic, he cleaned away all of blood on the battlefield. He even sent several Trolls in the tunnels to make sure all the tunnels were empty before using his magic to fill them up again. He then transported himself to the castle, surrounded by troll guards so everyone in the castle knew King Herald was dead and he was the new King.

Walking into his new private library, he wasn't surprised by the mess left over from Herald. He quickly had begun the task of cleaning up his new kingdom. He had a long and hard road ahead of him. Not to mention he also had to deal with Karenith that was lying in a bed upstairs, ill and hurt by her brother's hands.

Jareth quickly made sure all of the injured and deceased goblins were removed and used his magic to send all of the other soldier's home before turning into his owl form and flying back to his castle. He knew he was walking into an emotional hell, but he didn't care. As soon as the he flew into his private library and changed back into his normal form, he noticed a teary eyed goblin waiting for him.

"Welcome home master"

"Where is Sarah and Toby?"

"They have just been moved back upstairs Sire. They are preparing for the Lady Sarah's father to be returned back above ground as we speak. She is making preparations for all of you to return. She already has an idea on how to go about it all, but she was waiting for you first"

"Take me to them Ferocity. I need to see my Queen and son"

A broken hearted Ferocity lead her king to the chambers that once held the future Queen's father. Toby was sleeping silently in a small toddler bed Sarah had transported there. She was going over plans that would hide where they all had really been and was looking over the details that would make her father's death at home look natural. The look of a broken hearted Sarah was almost too much for Jareth to bear. She was carrying way too much on her shoulders.

"Precious"

As soon as Sarah looked up and saw Jareth, she ran to him and jumped into his awaiting arms. The wet shirt beneath him let Jareth know she was crying and he ran his hand through her hair while softly whispering words of endearment to her to calm her. Finally, Sarah finished crying and looked up at Jareth.

"We need to go back above ground while the funeral is taking place. I need to make it look natural. I have found a spell so that we can clean him up now and make him lose bodily functions after I get him in his bed. I arranged it to look like after he found evidence of Karen's abuse, that he sent me and Toby away to an unknown friend for a week to handle preparations. I have already had a goblin place his evidence, which I tampered with to exclude the trolls and Herald. Made it look like he confronted Karen and she left while threatening harm to me and Toby"

Jareth was surprised on how much Sarah had already gotten done. But then again, her tendency on getting things done through hardships untold where well known.

"What about the friend?"

"I have Jackson going with me using glamour to hide the fact he is Fae. We will place dad in his bed, make it look like he died in his sleep from a heart attack and then we will come home a day later. I will 'make a call' to my boyfriend while hysterical and you will show up a little bit later, to support me and Toby. The note with daddy's evidence already said he had sent us away to a secret friend for a week while he prepared his divorce."

"That was very smart Precious. Make it look as normal as possible, then act accordingly."

"Yes. I will call daddy's lawyer friend before contacting you so he can 'Help me' plan everything. All I don't know is how I can get back here with Toby afterwards?"

"I will place a transfer Mirror in your room like with Christina and Christopher. He wished you both two me, and since I have already started the process of making you Fae, all I will have to do is start it with Toby and then you can go back and forth as you wish"

"Ok. We need to transfer him now though. Can you pull up a crystal and make sure nothing and no one is in my old home before we begin. I wanted to wait intil you got home to do this"

Jareth was pleased that Sarah now considered his castle 'Home' for her and Toby. It was as it should be. The threat was handled, he had his Queen and his Son, and he was finally happy. The only sad point was losing Mr. Williams before they could be wed. He quickly pulled up a crystal and looked around. Everything seemed quiet. To be careful, he sent several goblins into the home to make sure nothing or no one was waiting for them. After he was given the coast clear, he transported three servants, Sarah, himself and the body of Sarah's father back into her parent's home.

There, he helped clean Mr. Williams's body in the shower, and then put him in new sleep ware. Sarah then preformed the spell to put enough digested food in his intestines and filled his bladder so he would go on himself like in death. She cried as she done this. She felt as if she was disrespecting her father, but knew it had to be done.

She returned to the castle with Jareth and everyone else and prepared for the next day. Jareth knew it would be hard on Sarah, and suggested they turn in early. But Sarah refused and started looking over reports making sure the kingdom was healing the way it should. She was glad to see the elf that let her know Christina had returned safely home. She then looked over the reports sent form the Troll Kingdom. She didn't like what it said.

Dear Jareth and Sarah,

Karen is here in the castle, but she won't make it long. Apparently her brother savagely rapped and beat her before going off into battle, where he perished at. The Healers here are trying to make her as comfortable as possible, but we are expecting her death soon. She developed an infection within her womb due to the attack put upon her. I have already contacted father, and he is having her burned in the underground. The above ground will have her listed as a missing person after 2 months, if the police there don't do it first. I heard that your father has passed away Lady Sarah, please except my condolences. I will contact you both soon as I have a lot of work ahead of me here. There are a lot of missing Fae here in the castle that were sexual slaves to King Herald. Apparently he broke several Fae laws we did not know of. I'm trying to make amends now. I am also trying to clean up all the damage that took centuries of abuse to procure. There is much to be done. I hope all is well and better there. Give Prince Toby a kiss and hug for me. Again, Jareth and Sarah, the Goblin King and Queen, and Tobias the Goblin Prince, accept my condolences at the loss of the Queen's father.

Sincerely,

The Troll King,

King Lance

A tear fell from Sarah's eyes at the news of her step mother. The woman might have been cruel, but no one deserved what had happened to her. Seeing her tear, Jareth rapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Even with everything that Karenith had put Sarah through in the short time she was her step mother, Sarah still had the compassion to forgive her and weep at her upcoming death. She was truly born to be a Queen.

"No use crying at the moment Love, you have other things to worry about it"

"I know, but her own brother..."

"Yes I know, it is quite disturbing, but there is nothing we can do about it now. Now that Lance is there, everything will be fine so please don't worry. You have already done so much"

"Yes but there is still much to be done"

"It can wait. Come Precious, let us have some supper and rest. Tomorrow is a big day"

As Sarah was lead out of the room by Jareth, he looked back at the man that was his Father in Law and whispered.

"Rest in Peace, Robert Williams. Thank you for raising such a wonderful daughter. I will love her till the end of time and beyond"

The next day went as planned. A car pulled up to the Williams home, driven by magic of course. Jackson got out and helped Sarah and Toby from the car. Several neighbors were watching as Sarah and Toby walked up the front step to open the door. Before Sarah could open it though, a woman walked up to her.

"Sarah, were have you been! The school has been by here several times and no one answered the door and the police have even been here knocking on the door. Who is this strange man with you and Toby?"

"This is Mr. Jackson Mrs. Petterman. Daddy sent me and Toby to him after he found out some stuff about Karen, and sent us away to be safe intil he could clear everything up. I don't know what is going on there though. Do you mean my father hasn't left the house in a week?"

"What do you mean left the house Sarah, no one is home. The cops have been by and found no way to get in and no one answered the door"

Jackson had to admit, the acting Sarah performed was impressive. The look of shock and fear on her face looked genuine. He was impressed when she looked to Toby.

"Toby, go to Mr. Jackson and stay here with him ok honey?"

"Ok Sarah"

Sarah had talked to Toby before returning above ground. She explained that he was not to speak to anybody than her and to act upset when she did. It was so no one knew about the underground and no one could hurt Jareth and the Goblins. She had also reminded him not to call her momma unless they were alone. He didn't like it, but when Sarah told him someone might try to take him away from her if he did, he quickly agreed. If he had to play pretend to keep his momma, then he would do it.

Sarah quickly handed Toby to Jackson and fiddled with her purse intil she found her keys. She then nervously opened the door and rushed inside, screaming for her father as the neighbor followed her inside. The other neighbors were coming around at the sound of Sarah screaming for her father. Sarah looked everywhere downstairs, and then ran up stairs, with Mrs. Petterman following close behind her.

Jackson could hear the woman asking Sarah constantly 'what was wrong' intil they both went upstairs. It didn't take long before he heard Sarah's Blood curdling Scream and took his cue and ran inside of the house with Toby. Toby hid his face inside the crock of Jackson's neck, playing his part. The sounds of Sarah screaming 'Daddy! Oh God No! DADDY!' Broke Jackson's heart but he knew she was acting like a normal teenage would act. When he reached the top of the landing, he was stopped by Mrs. Petterson.

"Don't go in there Sonny, Mr. Williams is dead. Give me the boy and go help Sarah"

Jackson acted like he tried to remove the boy clinging to him, but Toby wouldn't budge. He quickly turned towards the stairs and yelled down to one of the many neighbors who had run inside behind him and played his part.

"Someone call the police NOW! Robert Williams needs an ambulance"

Sarah vacated the room soon after with tears in her eyes. She walked up and took Toby from Jackson, taking him downstairs with tears in her eyes, as several neighbors tried to 'console' the teenager. But all at once, Sarah returned to her normal, strong self and while she still had the tears running silently down her eyes, she asked for privacy to explain everything to Toby.

Everyone backed away as Sarah entered the living room and sat Toby down. She started whispering where no one could hear what she said and Toby started crying a moment later. He launched himself in Sarah's arms and Sarah just held him. It was then he heard a neighbor talking.

"It's so said that the man passed away. What will happen to his children now?"

"I don't know, but Karen will probably take the boy and leave Sarah. She never liked the girl"

"That is not very nice to say"

"Well its true, in fact I find it weird that he sent his kids away for a week before confronting her, and now his daughter has to come home to find him dead. Sounds suspicious to me"

"What are you saying?"

"I think the wife got confronted with something terrible and killed her husband. She was always a little too prissy for my liking. Always yelling at the poor girl, demanding things of her, not letting her go out"

"You think she was hurting Sarah and Robert confronted her about it"

"I'd put money on it. Remember, Sarah looks like her mother, and Karen hated Linda"

"So true! She was always bad mouthing Linda and comparing Sarah to her. It's not the girl's fault she looks like her! It was just the way she was born."

"Someone should tell the police when they show up!"

"Agreed, and look how good Sarah is with her brother. Wouldn't surprise me if she forced the girl to care for the boy. Would explain a lot"

Jackson was surprised at how the neighbors were acting so soon after finding the man's body. While it was a good thing they were forming there own opinions and not blaming Sarah, it seemed a bit morbid to him. He walked into the living room and spook into Sarah's ear, reminding her to call Robert's lawyer friend that she had come home and found him dead.

Sarah caught on and handed Toby to Jackson as she walked out of the living room into her father's study. It seemed as everyone was watching her every move to see what she was doing. They watched as Sarah looked around a bit before finding an address book and called someone. She knew people were listening to her so she spoke up.

"Walkins and Williams Law firm, how may I help you?"

"Hi Peggy (sniffle) this is Sarah Williams. Can I talk to ?"

"Sarah! Thank God, everyone has been looking for you guys, where are you?"

"I'm at home, that is why I'm calling. Peggy, I came home and I found daddy dead!"(Sob)

"OH MY GOD! Hold on one minute honey'

Sarah waited and pretended to be holding back tears while waiting.

"Sarah, its Walkins, what's wrong?"

"I came home from Daddy sending me and Toby away to Mr. Jackson's house. When I found out from the neighbor daddy hadn't left the house in almost a week, I ran inside and started looking around. (Sniffle) When I looked in his room… (Sob)"

"What Sarah, what did you find?"

"I (Sob), I found Daddy in his bed. (Sob) I found Daddy Dead! (SOB)"

"Oh My God! Sarah calm down, where is Toby?"

"With Mr. Jackson in the living room, he thought I should call you (Sniffle)"

"He was right to do so Sarah. Sarah, I will need to talk to you when I get there ok. Don't talk to anybody intil I get there. Understood?"

"Yes. Mr. Walkins, but can I call my boyfriend? He didn't know I was leaving town and he is bound to be worried about me"

"Yeah Sarah, call your boyfriend, but make sure Mr. Jackson stays there, ok"

"Ok (Sniffle)"

"Good Girl, I'll be there in a bit"

"Ok, (Sniffle) Bye Mr. Walkins"

"See you in a bit Sarah, bye"

She then made another phone call to a number Jareth had magically made up just for the occasion for Sarah to call him. She made sure the noisy neighbors listening in could hear her easily.

"Jareth (Sniffle)"

"Is it time?"

"Yeah, I'm home. Listen can you come by? Something terrible has happened"

"Following script, that's my good girl. I'm guessing there might be people listening in, so tell me for the sake of doubt what happened"

"I came home and I found daddy dead. (SOB) Jareth it was horrible"

"Ok, I'm on my way Precious. You will be able to see who I really am, but I'm coming with Christina and I'm going to look young to everybody else. Ok"

"Ok (sniffle)"

With that, Sarah hung up the phone. She walked slowly back to the living room, with silent tears running down her face. All the neighbors seemed surprised that Sarah had a boyfriend, but some didn't. After all, she was very beautiful. They all just assumed that her parents had never allowed him over because of Karen.

There was only one thought running through Sarah's mind though.

'Let the Show begin'

Ok, let know what you guys think. I'm almost done with this story, a few more chapters left. Let me know, Should I do a squeal?

Much love,

SigmaStar79


	21. Chapter 21

Bringing together what should have always been

AN: Please note I do not have a Labyrinth Beta. All mistakes are mine. This is for my friend Jessa Lynn, since like me, she like fics on the Labyrinth XD, and thanks to everyone who loves this story too. To everyone who had given me the support to keep this fic going, thank you!

Rated M

Chapter 21

Mr. Walkins arrived a few minutes after the police arrived on the scene. He wasn't surprised to see a man keeping noisy people away from Sarah and Toby. This must have been Mr. Jackson. He walked over to the young girl and gave her a quick hug, whispering his condolences before jumping right into business.

"Sarah, I need you to tell me what happened"

"Mr. Jackson brought me and Toby home a week after watching us as daddy had planned. When we got near the front door, Mrs. Petterman from next door confronted me. Apparently there have been a lot of people looking for us and she thought no one was home and wanted to know who Mr. Jackson was. When I realized that daddy hadn't left the house in a week, I rushed to find my keys after handing Toby to Mr. Jackson and rushed inside to look for Daddy. I searched the complete 1st floor before I started upstairs. When I went into his room, daddy was lying in bed like he was asleep, but he wasn't. He was dead"

Sarah produced the tears needed as she retold the events to Michael Walkins. Mr. Walkins and her father had started a well to do law firm about a year back. They had worked for the same law firm when they where younger and had started their own firm in hopes of making a difference.

"It's ok Sarah, has your boyfriend arrived yet?"

"No, but he is on his way with his mother. Karen threatened Jareth and his mother a while back when she found out I was hanging around him at school. They moved and they live two towns over now, so it will take a bit"

"Ok. I need to find the police officer and talk to them for a bit ok. Then I will come back over here. There is a lot we need to talk about, ok?"

"Ok Mr. Walkins"

Michael smiled at Sarah then went to find the police officer in charge. It didn't take long as the man was interviewing Mrs. Peterman from next door. He had to stop himself from smiling when he heard the woman.

"I swear the wife must have killed him. He was due to confront the woman when he sent his kids away to a friend for a week, nut told no one. Poor girl had to come home and find her father dead like that. That step mother of hers will blame her for sure. She always despised Sarah, making fun of her, running off her friends, never letting the girl go out. If you saw them in church on Sunday mornings like I did, you would always see Sarah with the boy, like she was his mommy instead of Karen Williams. She was always forcing the boy on her"

"Are you sure you didn't see the man leave the house at al for a week?"

"As sure as the sun rises each morning"

"Ok Ma'am, ill will have another officer collect your information for later"

"Thank you officer"

That was when Walkins made his move.

"Officer, can I talk to you for a moment in private?"

"Yes sir"

Michael and the officer walked into Robert's office and he started to explain that yes Robert was planning on confronting Karen on the abuse he had come across, that he had filed for divorce and that he had the evidence in their law office to prove it. The officer quickly asked to see the evidence and Walkins agreed to have the officer come to the offices the next morning. He also explained that Sarah has no clue she is the one Robert gave everything to, including custody of the boy in case Karen tried to kill him.

He made sure no one else knew of it and kept everything in his office. This surprised the officer and Walkins told him there was enough money accumulated that Sarah and Toby could live well for the rest of their lives, but if Karen had anything to do with the death, she was probably after the money she thought she would inherit.

"Robert has several life insurance policies. Two of the policies are for 500,000 dollars; one was for 750,000 dollars and four policies for 250,000 dollars. Up intil recently, only two of the 250,000 policies had the kid's names on it, one for each child to pay for college if he died too soon. But when Robert found out Karen had been abusing Sarah from the get go, he transferred all the policies into Sarah's name, to make sure Karen couldn't hurt them and Sarah could care for Toby if she needed to. Sarah has no clue, and it is going to give the girl a small coronary when she finds out"

Are you sure Sarah Williams has no idea of the change in beneficiaries?"

"Positive. Robert did it from our office and the papers he signed and sent back came to and left from our office. All the new paperwork is still lying on his desk at work. He never brought them home because he was afraid what Karen might do to the kids if she found out. There is no way in god's great creation that Sarah knows. She didn't even know they were being sent off intil an hour beforehand. She didn't even get time to call her boyfriend"

"Do you think Sarah can care for the child Mr. Walkins? She is very young"

"That is one of the abuse charges Robert has on Karen. She was forcing Sarah to do her homework, all the household chores and care for the boy when she wasn't in school. That is why Karen never let the girl out of the house. Robert worked intil 8-9 o'clock at night, sometimes later, and Karen was forcing Sarah to be her personal slave."

"When did it start?"

"Apparently the moment Karen moved in and it just got worse when she got pregnant with Toby"

"I'll be honest; we have found evidence of foul play. Several things are noticeably missing from the home, and Mr. Williams has a large bruise on his chest. We are thinking someone came in hit him in the chest, causing him to pass away. Where did Mr. Jackson take the children?"

"Washington State. He works as a private detective there. It was far enough away that if something happened, Karen couldn't place the blame on Sarah, and quiet enough where if someone new showed up, everybody would be watching. Robert knew Karen was going to lose it when he confronted her. I'm just glad he made sure to take care of every possibility before doing so."

"I agree. We are going to put an APB out on Karen Williams. I'm going to need some information to do so"

Mr. Walkins worked quickly to give the officer the said information when he heard a commotion outside. When he ran out of the office, he saw several people keeping a young boy from entering the house as Sarah was screaming at them to stop. The officer shouted for them to let the boy pass, and watched as the blonde haired boy embraced Sarah Williams.

"Oh my god Sarah, are you ok? I came as quickly as I could!"

"I'm better now that you're here Jareth. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, but I had to protect me and Toby"

"I know precious, I know. Where is the little man?"

"In the living room"

A red haired woman walked in behind them and separated the two.

"Jareth, give Sarah some breathing room, he girl just lost her father, don't smoother her in the process"

"Sorry mom"

Jareth and Christina had decided to set up identities in the town two towns over, as agreed on in the plan. They had used their magic to provide records for Jackson and themselves as they were waiting for the appropriate time for them to arrive at Sarah's house. Christina would be acting as Jareth's mother as Jareth would be using a glamour to fool every body else. It was a good plan.

The police officer walked over to the pregnant woman and introduced himself.

"Hello Ma'am, I'm officer Hitchson, may I ask who you and the boy are and your relationship with Miss Sarah Williams?"

Christina was prepared for the problems. She had dealt with mortal security before.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm Christina King. This is my son Jareth King. Jareth has been secretly dating Sarah for months now."

"Can I ask you where you and your son where at this week Ma'am?"

"Of course. I work form home form 8 am to 8 pm each day. I'm a novelist. My husband is an actor. His name is Christopher, but we don't share the same last name for a good reason"

As she said this, she looked around the room then knowingly back at the police officer.

"I'm sure you can understand why"

"Of course Ma'am"

"Here is my work organizer. It has all of me and my children's schedules inside of it. Jareth, my oldest, is a busy fellow, and his sisters are as well, as they are in pageants"

"I see. Thank you Ma'am. I'll make copies the info and take your information in case we need it later"

"Of course officer, take your time"

The officer walked off, as Mr. Walkins walked over to Sarah. It was time for that talk. He quickly pulled Sarah back into the living room and sat her down. The police were watching her reaction as Walkins told her what her father had done pervious to his death. Sarah acted accordingly with the situation and soon Sarah agreed to meet up with the lawyer the next day to go over paperwork that needed to be done.

Soon enough everyone had left and Sarah, Toby, Jackson, Jareth and Christina left the house as well. They went to the hotel rooms Jackson rented and as soon as they entered, Jareth opened an enchanted mirror that was currently in her parent's old room. Jackson, Christina and Toby went back to the Goblin Kingdom as Sarah and Jareth went back to her house.

Sarah wasted no time with finding a small flashlight to use around the house. She knew the police were watching the house. Jareth just snapped his fingers as see thru black coverings went over all of the windows. Sarah was looking strangely at him intil he explained.

"The police will see a darkened house when in reality, every light is on and we can move around as we please"

"Thank you Jareth"

"Your welcome precious"

"Here, put these on. The gloves will make everything carry Karen's finger prints and they will look like they were made a few days ago. I heard the police say they were bringing a CSI team in here tomorrow from the big city to look over everything. They think Karen killed your father. Let's make it look like it"

Sarah put on the gloves, the same as Jareth and it didn't take them long to remove all of the clothes from the closet in her parents room. Jareth magically procured boxes for Sarah to pack things away in. each time a box was filled, it disappeared, just for another box to return in its place.

Soon Sarah and Jareth had finished cleaning out her father's room and proceeded with her and Toby's old room. They then went to the guest room upstairs. They cleaned out the upstairs bathrooms the quickest and Sarah had Jareth send goblins upstairs to clean out the attic of all of its things.

Sarah turned on the lights as she walked down stairs. She cooked her and Jareth a dinner of rack of lamb, roasted potatoes, and fresh bread. While eating, Jareth was so impressed he made it a point to Sarah that she needed to show the castle cooks how to make the dish, and Sarah laughed. She was happy that Jareth was enjoying her meal.

Afterwards, they cleaned out the kitchen and then proceeded to the living room. It took them a bit longer to do that room considering how big it was. They then cleaned out the entry way. From there they removed all the pictures and artwork form the stairwell wall and then finally, then they came into Robert's office.

It was the hardest room to clean out for Sarah. She had to stop several times to keep from crying. Jareth understood and made sure he was constantly there for her. Without Linda in the picture, he understood just how alone Sarah could feel at the moment. He couldn't imagine dealing with his parent's death. He knew Sarah hadn't talked to Linda in a long time and it was always her and her father.

He watched silently as she separated his books into several boxes, and then separated private papers and work cases. The work cases, Sarah set aside carefully. The private papers she packed away. He watched as she packed all of his degrees and pictures away. He watched as she cleaned out his desk and packed away his computer. He knew the police would suspect Karen broke in and took everything since everything Sarah was packing was being sent to a special room inside of his castle. It would sit there intil Sarah was ready to go through all of it.

After a long night, Sarah was almost finished. She removed the remaining cameras and hidden video recorders. She then walked calming into the garage. Jareth once again called his goblins and they started removing everything out of the area. Sarah watched as all of her families belongs were quickly taken away where she could sort through it all later. She was leaving the furniture here intil she went o sell the house. She could stand to keep it; it held too many painful memories.

After that job was completed, Jareth watched as Sarah snapped her fingers and the garage was cleaned. He followed her back up into her room she had shared with Toby and asked Jareth to just hold her. He did as she asked and prayed she would be able to hold out. She might have been one of the strongest women he knew, but this was still very hard to do. He didn't envy her one bit.

Sarah quickly walked through the entire house again, making sure she had removed everything. Tomorrow was promising to be a large headache and she was not looking forward to it. She had to call the funeral home and make arrangements. She had to call all of her father's family and friends and notify them of his death. She had to plan the funeral, the burial, and take care of the assets. She still didn't know how she was going to keep the police from suspecting her after she sold everything.

"How do I keep the police off of me after I sell the house? That is the one thing I didn't expect."

"I have already handled that. I have arranged for you and your brother to 'live' in a small house in the country of his birth. There is an 'Uncle' that is going to help you there. The police won't suspect a thing"

Sarah turned to look at Jareth. She should have known he would think of the one thing she didn't.

"Ireland huh"

"Yes Precious"

"Nice choice"

Jareth just laughed. Sarah was a strong woman, but he needed his future wife in bed with him so he could sleep. He missed holding her.

"Come precious, we need rest and tomorrow is a big day"

As they walked through the enchanted mirror back into their hotel room, Sarah looked back once more at the house she was leaving behind. The house she first meant her true love in. the night she accidently wished her brother away.

Jareth and Sarah awoke to fists banging at their door. Sarah quickly got out of bed to look through the port hole to see three police officers. She looked behind her to see Jareth there completely clothed. She snapped her fingers and she was dressed along with breakfast ready on the table. When she opened the door, Christina was coming out of the bathroom. She had teleported herself there when she felt Jareth's psychic distress.

The police officers came in and started searching the room. Jackson knocked on the door a minute later with Toby, Jessica, Daphna and the twins behind him. They were all carrying food. Jackson had told the children beforehand not to call Sarah Aunt intil they were back in the underground. They understood the situation at hand and were ready to put on a show.

"Hi Sarah" said Jessica as she gave her a hug. "Toby behaved himself well at the store. He loves balloons though. Took us forever to get him away from them"

Sarah just laughed as Toby jumped up into her arms and gave Jessica a raspberry before responding.

"It was green. Sarah likes green, I wanted it for her"

The officer then walked up to Sarah.

"Where were you last night Miss Williams?"

"Here in my hotel room. Everyone got one as it seemed the right thing to do since I need to plan the funeral soon. Why?"

"Someone broke into your house last night and removed a lot of things. We are investigating right now to see if Karen Williams might be in the area"

"Oh My God" Sarah replied acting scared and clutching Toby tighter to her."You don't think she would try anything now that dad has been found dead do you? It would be quite foolish of her if he did"

"We can't be to careful Miss Williams. Intil the funeral, we need to place a police guard with you and the boy at all times. Is anyone been notified of your father's death yet?"

"No" replied Sarah "I was doing that today. I have my dad's address book with me. I took it before I left the house yesterday so I could call everyone today. Mrs. King and Mr. Jackson thought me and Toby should rest since finding daddy yesterday. It was quite traumatic"

"I understand completely. We just searched the room for some of the missing items since it was protocol to do so. We are sorry we interrupted everyone's breakfast"

"That's Ok" responded Sarah with Jareth putting his arm around her shoulder for support."I understand you were only doing your job"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Jareth being polite. "With my dad being who he is and us being his secret family as to speak, I know a lot about looking for inconspicuous things. Comes with the territory I guess"

"No that's fine" chuckled the police officer "But thank you just the same. This is a police matter"

"Understood sir" said Jareth and saw the police officers to the door. There they saw a few uniformed police officers waiting outside. They took there position and Jareth shut the door.

"Well" Jareth spoke up."Guess it is time to notify and let it be known that Robert Williams has passed beyond the veils. Let's get started"

With that everyone begin eating and Sarah started making phone calls with Jareth and Christina. By the time noon came around, it was time to meet Mr. Walkins at the law firm to go over the paperwork. Sarah acted surprised when she learned just how much her father had put away and had was insured for. She called the detective on her father's case and asked with the Jareth and Michael there was it ok to call the funeral home yet. They said ok and Sarah called the local funeral home to retrieve her father from the city morgue.

From there, Christina, Jareth and Mr. Walkins escorted Sarah and Toby to the funeral home to make the arrangements. From there, they went to the florist to pick out the flowers and then to the store to buy clothes for the funeral. Sarah needed to help everyone since they were used to the underground and aboveground clothing.

She bought procured a black and red lace dress for Jessica and Daphna, matching black suits for the twins. Christina and Sarah both bought a three piece black suit, Christina wore a navy blue blouse under hers and Sarah purchased a green one. Jareth and Toby were matching in Green and Black suits.

After dealing with paperwork and arrangements all day, Christopher "Showed" up and had to explain he was there with Christina. When the police realized who her secret husband was they understood quickly and made sure no one got near the rooms.

Sarah and Jareth had used their magic to make their room larger on the inside by adding a room for Toby as they lay in bed together. Sarah had been feeling faint since she had transported her and Christina into the underground safe haven. She really needed to talk to Jareth about it, but she didn't want to seem weak.

Jareth knew what she was thinking about. He had watched her earlier in the day when the funeral director had brought her the tea with lemon and she started feeling nauseous. He had an idea on what was wrong, but he couldn't be sure. He wanted her to bring it up, but knew she wouldn't consider the current circumstances. He would have to do it.

"Precious"

"Yeah Jareth"

"I think we need to talk about what happened today and the day of the battle"

"Do we have to?"

"Precious" Jareth breathed out. He had to get her to open up. He had to know.

"How long have you been feeling sick?"

Sarah looked at him perplexed. She hadn't been feeling sick, just light headed and faint and that could have been due to all the stress she had been through lately. Yeah, that was it.

"I'm not sick, just super stressed. I'll be fine"

"Can you tell me why you have been feeling light headed then lately?"

"Stress"

"How about the sick feeling you got with the lemons today?"

"Nervousness and the smell of chemicals"

"Ok, you passed out the other day..."

"I just have started to become a Fae Jareth; I've not even turned into my animal yet. Although I am scared over it"

"Understandable, it is not a pleasurable experience for most. I remember when Christina turned for the first time" and Jareth started to laugh.

"Not funny but do tell"

"Well" said Jareth""imagine your getting ready for your first ball. Here was Chrisy in this pink and White fluffy dress, trying to gain the attention of a certain teenage Fae. It usually happens when a Fae turns 17 or 18. Chrisy was 16. She just started dancing with the boy, nervous as can be. All of a sudden, she went to speak, and she squawked like a bird instead. Embarrassed, she covered her mouth. When she felt her mouth hurt, she removed her hand to see a beak instead of a mouth. Then to everyone's shock, she transformed right there on the dance floor. She was an eagle for about 13 minutes, scared out of her wits, it hurt like hell and then she transformed back, without her dress"

"OH NO!"

"Oh yes" replied Jareth when trying not to laugh."Half the young men at the Fae Kingdom got a good look at what she sister had to offer that night. Not to mention she is a real red head. She screamed, I covered her and our parents freaked out"

"Poor Christina"

"Poor Josiah" replied Jareth. "In her fright she attacked him"

Sarah covered her eyes with her hand and Jareth laughed. He knew she had a mental picture she didn't want, but still had. A scared eagle attacks, with very sharp talons.

"What happens to people that are turned Fae, and not born Fae?"

"They usually turn around age 16 if it happens when your young. You have been Fae touched though, and have been for a year. Plus you turn 17 soon. It might happen anytime"

"Great" responded Sarah"I hope I am no where near you or Toby when I do. I don't want to hurt you"

"No worries Precious, the other goblins have already been notified if you start turning to tell me immediately and to hide Toby for safety concerns. I think no matter what you are, you will be gorgeous"

Sarah kissed him for that and he soon responded. His hand ran up her face to run his one hand in her hair as the other one helped her roll onto her back. Sarah couldn't seem to keep her hands to herself as she ran her hands up the back of his shirt, causing Jareth to give a low groan. She lightly ran her nails down his back to see what would happen. Jareth hissed in pleasure and Sarah grinned at her accomplishment. She was still surprised she could evoke such a passion in Jareth, but was glad she did.

She ran her fingers up his neck and through his hair. Jareth's head tilted back and he moaned out in pleasure. Sarah was sure he would purr if she scratched his head or behind his ears. So she was surprised when she gently brushed the tip of his pointed ears, for Jareth to push his cloth clad erection into her.

"You like it when I touch your ears?"

"Oh yes Precious, Ears are quite erotic to Faes"

Sarah her finger tips along the tips and around the shell of his ears once more and was greeted with him giving her a punishing kiss. She heard him snap his fingers and realized at once he had used his magic to strip them of their clothes. She couldn't help but laugh and Jareth stopped to look down at her.

"What do you think is so humorous Precious?"

"In a hurry are you not my King?"

Jareth just smirked down at her and Sarah immediately knew she was in trouble. Before she knew it, she was turned over on her knees and quite surprised.

"What the, Jareth what are you"

Sarah didn't get to finish her sentence as Jareth slipped into her from behind. They both moaned at the feeling and Jareth stayed still for a moment to catch his breath. She was so deliciously tight around him that he had to fight the urge to just ram into her intil he spilled his seed, but he couldn't do that to her. If he was going to take her, she would have to come undone first.

His thrust started off slow, but not for long. Sarah had still a few tricks up her sleeves, so when he pushed into her, she made sure to clench harder around him. This had Jareth gasping up and Sarah wearing a smirk. She knew he loved the feeling and he soon reciprocated as he started to rub at her clit. She was the one to gasp out this time and Jareth smirked. She wasn't the only one that had tricks.

"Precious" Jareth whispered "Grab the head board"

"Huh?"

"Grab the headboard"

Sarah did as she was asked and realized that he was able to penetrate her deeper. When he also grabbed the headboard, fingers lacing through hers, he started to ram within her. She could breath, she couldn't speak, all poor Sarah could do was hold on for dear life and pray as Jareth showed her more passion than her mind could handle.

Jareth could hear the chocked moans of his beloved under him and knew she was almost there. He started to thrust harder, faster, deeper intil Sarah came with an almighty scream.

Sarah felt as the coil within her broke. Her eyes were open, yet she still saw stars. She screamed his name as her body desperately grabbed at him trying to milk him for all he was worth, but Jareth wasn't finished yet.

Jareth removed his hands from hers and grasped her hips, keeping up his rhythm. He was so close, but not close enough. He thrust into her over and over again, but still he couldn't come. Sarah did though as she gave another passionate scream. He knew she would be sore in more than one way in the morning, but it was worth.

Still encased within her, Jareth flipped her over and placed both of Sarah's legs over his shoulders and raised her hips, thrusting into her, never missing a beat. As he looked down at his love, her knees at his shoulders, breasts bouncing with each thrust, mouth open with each moan she made, made him even harder. He started thrusting abnormally fast now, when at last Sarah came a third and final time, Jareth thrust so hard and deep into her, he hit her cervix. Sarah couldn't help but scream out his name as Jareth grunted out hers as he came with her.

Jareth knew the problem when he hit her cervix. The realization of the news was so intense that he finally came within her, spilling his seed deep within her and crying out in joy. The pleasure bordered on pain, and he lost his mind for just a moment. As he lay down beside her, he brought her to his side. She was his for all time, nothing could change that now.

Sarah lay than on top of Jareth, catching her breath and starting to regain the ability of speech and thought. After all, she had never experienced anything like that before, but knew that when it came to Jareth, that she would feel this loved and complete for the rest of her days. She loved this man and nothing was going to make her let him go.

As Sarah drifted off to sleep within Jareth's arms, he looked down at her lovely. He made sure she was go and asleep before placing a hand across her still flat stomach. Not only had she given him her love, his Sarah had blessed him in another way. She was giving him a child, the most precious blessing he could ever had. He fell asleep like that, with one arm around her, and the other with his hand on her stomach. The future was looking brighter than ever.


	22. Chapter 22

Bringing together what should have always been

AN: Please note I do not have a Labyrinth Beta. All mistakes are mine. This is for my friend Jessa Lynn, since like me, she like fics on the Labyrinth XD, and thanks to everyone who loves this story too. To everyone who had given me the support to keep this fic going, thank you!

Rated M

Chapter 22

Soon enough, the day of the wake had finally arrived. After making final preparations, Sarah gave the 'number' of the 'uncle' her and Toby would be staying with. After explaining the family was still concerned for their safety, the police officer called the 'number 'to talk to a very abrupt Hoggle. Soon after, the police accepted the excuse and said they would contact them if they learned anything. Sarah agreed and had the goblins clean out the rest of the house after the wake.

The funeral was a beautiful affair, even if the papers were reporting the death of a local lawyer laid to rest after being a victim of murder, his killer hi sown wife. Pictures of Sarah and Toby covered the papers as people started to open their eyes and see why Sarah always had Toby with her. Some even speculated that was her child to begin with, and not even her fathers or step mother's child.

It caused quite a stir when Christopher showed up to the funeral, even more when he claimed that Christina's children were his children. It was a big deal to have such a small lawyer being remembered by such a big actor.

When the burial was finally complete, Sarah and the rest attended a special ceremony for her father in the underground. As the goblins had cleaned out the furniture, other items were found in the house and Sarah decided to wait to sell the house intil later. She wanted to be able to walk through it when she wanted to.

Jareth insisted when they got back that she see the healer. Sarah didn't understand why intil the examination was completed. She wasn't just tired and light headed, she was pregnant. The first time they had made love and she had lost her innocence to Jareth, he had made her a mother.

She was scared at first to tell Toby, but Jareth took it out of her hands and told him for her. To her surprise, Toby got excited about having a little brother or sister. He even insisted on helping his new 'Daddy' in fixing up him and Sarah's room for the upcoming child.

Two weeks after returning back to the underground, Karen finally passed away from her infection. Jackson watched Toby as Sarah and Jareth said goodbye at the burial pyre they had for her in the Troll Kingdom. Not many people came, but Sarah still wanted to show her respects. She had turned into her animal the night before, and her animal was one of great beauty and respect. Although King Arthur found it quite hilarious to see his daughter in law turning into a mighty Phoenix right in front of them.

When Toby's birthday came around, it was quite the affair. Everyone from all around came to see the little Goblin Prince turn two. Sarah had a cake made for everyone else, but for Toby and his small Fae friends, a 'How to train your dragon' cake was made. All the children watched the movie via a crystal projection screen and the children had loved it. Before long, all the Fae parents asked where Sarah had found the delightful movie. Soon Sarah had installed a movie room in the castle with thousands of DVD's and a large TV screen. It was quite a hit.

Christmas was a first in the Goblin Castle, but Sarah had brought the Christmas spirit with her. She put up the seven foot tree up and decorated as she saw fit. She decorated the great hall and throne room. The goblins even got involved and help place the tinsel and mistletoe up high when Sarah couldn't. They made presents for each other, and for once the throne room was not over flowing with drunk and crazy goblins, which pleased Jareth greatly.

When on Christmas morning Toby woke them up excited, Sarah and Jareth just smiled at their son as he ripped apart the paper form his gifts and laughed when he squealed with joy at each one. Sarah had got him a tricycle, a riding horse, several boxes of Legos, a remote control car, a new toy chest, a radio controlled airplane, all the 'How to train your dragon' action figures, and even some Naruto action figures, as Jareth's niece Daphna had got the small boy into it.

Jareth had got him a glittery cape that matched his own, a small fire truck with sounds, chutes and ladders, memory, candy land, a small DVD player, and a bean bah chair. He boy loved the gifts from Jareth and hugged him for it before seeing what Santa had brought him.

Santa, had brought him a talking teddy bear, a dress up knight set, a small easel and paints, a book of fairytales, a small fake crown, a cowboy dress up set complete with fake guns, a dress up policemen set, a doctor set and a sports ball set.

Toby was so excited; he didn't even notice Christina and Christopher enter with their kids along with King Lance and The Fae High King and Queen. They all opened presents and thanked had a wonderful dinner before everyone went home. It had been an exhausting day.

The Troll kingdom was coming around nicely. Lance had been officially crowned King the day after Karen's burial. He had already helped the farmers in the area to grow crops and even had Sarah help in ways to make the soil richer so they would grow better. Sarah had no problem using her magic to form irrigation systems.

In the Elfin kingdom, preparations were at hand for the Queen's wedding. Sarah helped out with it intil it was time. Jareth, Lance and Christopher's twin brothers were the groomsmen for the ceremony. Sarah, Jessica, Daphna and Amber where Christina's bridesmaids for the wedding. With Amber being part of the wedding, as came with a new treaty between the Elfin and Vampirian kingdoms, curtsey of Sarah being mediator within the Goblin Kingdom.

The wedding was beautiful in silver and blue, and everyone approved of the new husband of the queen. Soon after the ceremony, with the help of her parents and brothers, Christina made Christopher her King. Of course his family had to tease him about it. But then they took the news of their new family member in stride. It defiantly changed the Fae High King's mind about mortals.

Soon enough it was time for the Goblin Kingdom wedding. Sarah dug out her wedding dress she had bought and smiled at the women who were her bridesmaids. Christina, and Jessica were stunning in their blue strapless dresses with black ribbons, and Amber and Daphna were stunning in their black strapless dresses with blue ribbons around the waist. Sarah's dress was white with blue and black embroidered added to the train.

As Sarah was walked down the isle, she was escorted by King Arthur on one side and Hoggle on the other. The wedding was long and tedious, just as Christina's had been, but with one exception. When the wedding was finished and Arthur and Jareth crowned her Queen of the Goblins, the whole church filled with excited Goblins and parties commenced outside the castle. Apparently now that it was official, their wedding date also became 'Queen Sarah Day' for the goblins, which was fine with Jareth.

Sarah eventually sold the house where she had grown up after having the goblins clean out the basement, finding many of her mothers's missing items. After she had the house professionally cleaned, she ended up selling it to a very unlikely person. Her own mother Linda Williams had bought it. The two had finally started talking again and Jareth hoped for a reunion of hearts, but knew it would be a while before Karen's old spell wore off completely.

Soon the family was gathered in the Elfin Kingdom once more. Christina was in labor and Sarah was there by her just as Christopher was. The baby turned out to be two babies. The girl was named Sarah Marie and the second child, a boy, was named Christopher Jareth. Both screamed as loud as their mother, or so it was said by Christina's father.

Sarah started to show soon after the wedding. At first all was well; Sarah did just as much work as Jareth. She would help with diplomatic problems between kingdoms, while Jareth held court, signed documents and of course, dealt with those who were wished away. When there was a runner in the Labyrinth, Sarah tried to stay in the gardens.

Sarah and Jareth had bought a large play area from the aboveground that was all wood and steel nails, no iron. Sarah enjoyed watching Toby play while she sat in the gardens looking over her paperwork. She had helped a lot of the surrounding kingdoms put aside trivial fights and helped them all sign everlasting peace treaties. But she had one task left to do. The Goblin Kingdom itself.

When there was no runner, Sarah would walk thru the Labyrinth, and just place her hands on its walls. Soon enough, the changes were starting to show. The walls became brighter; the ground was no longer covered with tree limbs and sticks. The vines stayed attached to the walls, flowers blooming from them. The helping hands were gentler, and the pond Hoggle always used was cleaned up. Sarah went as far to provide bathrooms inside the walls at certain places so Hoggle wouldn't use the fountain pond anymore.

The hedge maze gained a new stone pathway throughout it. The orchard had fresh new grass growing and Sarah even rebuilt the crystal ballroom she had once destroyed. She helped the Labyrinth add new sections, new obstacles and new traps.

She even added a new special garden to the maze. She filled it with all different kinds of Roses and brought in several dolls houses from above to install inside of it. The doll houses served a purpose. To was a relocation of the small fairies from the front gates. As long as they served their purpose of protecting the gardens and warning the runners of the dangers ahead if they continued, they could stay there.

By the time Sarah had five months of pregnancy, she was driving Jareth up a wall. The baby's room was already decorated in a mortal theme; Precious Moments. Jareth thought it was too girly, but Sarah had a feeling it was a girl anyway. She finally agreed to change it if it turned out to be a boy. She was constantly going aboveground and buying cleaning supplies. She had, just as Christina had predicted, changed the cleaning schedule for the female goblins.

She made it to where the goblins washed the dishes every night, took out the trash and mad ea room adjacent to the throne room a keg room for the Goblin's ale. She made a rule no drunken goblins after ten pm and they had to now take bathes. She made a cleaning schedule for the goblins to clean each room of the castle daily, even if it meant just running a broom over the floors and dusting.

Sarah had taken the harder cleaning to herself, not trusting the goblins with the equipment she had bought. Jareth had at first laughed when she brought a cart full of stuff home one night intil he found out what they did.

She had bought a shark steam cleaner, seven cases of Clorox cleanup, a vacuum, a steam cleaner for the floors, ten washer and dryers considering she had seen how the castle did their laundry, glass cleaner and window wands to reach up on the high windows. She purchased a high power buffer for the floors after they were cleaned.

It took her a month, but after she was done, the castle looked better than ever. Jareth was worried sick every time he caught her cleaning. He was always saying she was a queen and she didn't have to clean anymore, but she didn't listen. She wanted to have her new growing family live in a clean and beautiful castle. It wasn't like she was forced to clean like before. This time she did it because she wanted to.

Sarah's birthday was as large an event as Toby's had been. Jareth planned not only a family dinner, but a royal ball to celebrate the Queen's 17th Birthday. Sarah felt like a true princess as she and Jareth were announced and had the time of her life, swollen ankles and all. Jareth presented her with a beautiful emerald and jade necklace. Her in-laws gave her a new throne, as Jareth had yet to have one made for her. Christina and Christopher gave her a new fountain for her rose garden, as the children all gave Sarah a new Rose bush.

Lance presented her with an elegant sword made by his Trolls. He had made the troll kingdom the place to go for armory these days. It was encrusted with opals and emeralds, emeralds to match her eyes, and opals to match her soul. Toby had made her a large picture he made himself and Sarah told Jareth she wanted it framed, witch made him laugh. Jackson and Maria had given her a large, yet light weight bed tray to help Sarah do her work once she had the baby. They both knew she wouldn't stop working, even in mother hood. She received many more gifts and Sarah accepted them all gracefully.

She finally retired to her room around 10 o'clock, as she needed to be up early the next morning with Toby to get him ready for his schooling the next day and for to be ready for her own meeting with the Moon Kingdom and the Undersea Kingdom. Apparently their children had been seeing each other secretly and were recently caught. It was her job to convince the Kings to let their children marry and form a formal treaty between the two.

Before Sarah knew it, she was surprised with a Baby Shower in the Elfin Kingdom. She received so many gifts that Jareth had to send out two carts to take them all back. She had a wonderful time though and enjoyed playing with the twins. While there, she helped Christopher get used to becoming a Fae, as Christina had recently turned Christopher and he was trying to get used to his new animal form, a dragon. Since she had gone through a similar thing, she was able to help more than anyone. She was only eight months pregnant, but she was already ready to have the baby.

A month passed, and no change happened. Her due date came and went like the sands of an hour glass. After two weeks, she started to become concerned. Jareth had placed her on full bed rest and the healers agreed. Didn't stop her from working though, as she had the table trey made given to her by Jackson and Maris as a birthday gift. She smiled thinking about how well Jackson knew her by now as he was now her permanent assistant. So it didn't surprise her when he came in to check on her to find her in the middle of a Crystal Conference with the Vampire Kingdom.

"No Sakura, you can not be upset with Lance. I understand it is upsetting that your daughter Lily has a crush on him, but do you really think he meant to capture her heart?"

"He gave her a peach"

"She was hungry and lost. He gave her food and then had her escorted back home with a guarded escort. He was being a gentleman."

"He gave her a peach Sarah, in Jareth's eyes it would be seen as a proposal"

"Lance doesn't favor Peaches like Jareth does. Now if he gave her a pomegranate I could see the concern"

"Pomegranates"

"Pomegranates"

"Ok, but will you please have a talk with him for me. You handle that family much better than me"

"Sure of course. How are you and Sasuke?"

"Wonderful, although him and Itachi are fighting once again; Itachi wont marry and Sasuke is getting flak from their dad because of it. You would think Sasuke is first born instead of second born with the way he gets treated sometimes. Plus we found out we are pregnant with our 12th child. Sasuke is excited, but I'm exhausted. You have no clue how lucky you are to only be pregnant 9 months, we are pregnant two years"

"Ouch, I can see why you're exhausted. Congratulations by the way. If you need me for anything let me know, I'll be glad to help"

"Thanks Sarah I will. Talk to you later"

"Bye Sakura"

"Bye Sarah"

Sarah saw the look on Jackson's face when she realized he was in the room. She reached out her hand taking the reports from him and started looking over things. She was pleased with the results given.

"You work too hard"

"I'm queen, I'm suppose to"

"Your pregnant and due any day now"

"Still Queen just the same. Just be glad I'm not cleaning the castle and helping with court"

Jackson laughed at her comment. He was glad she was sticking to her bed rest orders. They were afraid she wouldn't. He watched as Sarah signed necessary paperwork for work in the Goblin City and looked over the reports of her other pet projects.

Since the war, Sarah's main focus had been bringing peace and prosperity to the Goblin Kingdom, and she had. Marble Trade was up. Crops and grains were up. The new stables were finished and they already had orders for the use of their stallion for mating purposes.

Other thing that had changed was the way the goblins lived. Sarah had helped rebuild the villages destroyed, planted new crops and dug up bad ones. She rebuilt farms, fixed roads and helped set up schools. She had looked after children and helped build parks since she had become Queen.

Still, it was concerning everyone that the child had yet to be born. It really didn't surprise Sarah though, she herself had been 3 weeks late, so the child she believed to be a daughter was only taking after her mother.

She had signed the last paper when she felt a pain shoot up her lower back. She waited a bit before feeling another one. Sarah calmly used her magic to bring forth a watch that was sitting on her desk on the other side of the room. When she had it, she waited again. She was seeing if they were evenly spaced out. She had been having Braxton Hicks contractions for a month now, and she wanted to make sure this time was the real deal. When another pain shoots up her back, 15 minutes after the last, she knew.

"Jackson, could you please fetch me a glass of ice chips and a cool wet rag please"

"Why?" asked Jackson concerned. Was she feeling sick again?

"Because this is going to take a while, I think labor has started, but I'm no where near delivering. What is Jareth's schedule for today?"

"He has a crystal conference with Avalon and the Centaur Kingdom today. He then needs to hold court"

"Ok, please inform Agatha and Ferocity to bring Toby to his room after his schooling has finished at two o'clock. If I am already in hard labor by then, take him to the movie room and watch movies so he doesn't hear what is happening. Give these papers to the advisors that are waiting for them and then send a goblin messenger to the midwife, Queen Christina and Queen Gwenivere. I don't want to alarm Jareth and the kingdom if I don't need to"

"But my Queen, Jareth should be here for the birth. What if it's a son?"

"Its not a boy, the baby is being too stubborn like me. This is a girl child and Jareth will be here, just when it gets harder on me, or else he will just worry himself sick for a long period of time. He doesn't need that kind of stress if he is dealing with his father. You know how they get sometimes"

"As you wish Sarah, I will notify them discretely"

"Thank you Jackson"

Jackson left to notify Agatha and Ferocity that they needed to take Toby to the movie room after school as a present for Toby and keep him there. They didn't understand why, but the look on Jackson's face said everything. He notified The High Queen and the Elfin Queen, stating Sarah's wish for them to come discreetly. He then called for the midwife stating again Queen Sarah's wishes. He didn't like not telling Jareth, but he had to admit, she had a point.

Jareth was thoroughly aggravated when he left the crystal conference. His father could be such a pain in the arse at times, but he had to admit he had some strong pints to carry. The talk with the Centaur Kingdom had gone much better than expected, but still. When he entered the throne room, he noticed a noticeable calm like he had never experienced. He thought it strange but still continued on with his schedule. He started court thinking of nothing but Sarah. He had started feeling lower back pain some time ago, and as it had gotten worse, he decided a long hot bath after court would hi the spot.

Sarah was now having contractions five minutes apart. She knew it was time and told Jackson to inform Jareth that it was time. Nodding quickly, Jackson ran out of the room and down the castle corridors. He had to get his cousin; it was finally time for the birth.

Jareth had just finished half of his court when Jackson ran inside yelling at the goblins to go home and prepare for a celebration. Jareth was almost angered intil he saw the look on Jackson's face. It was then he realized the pain he had been feeling all morning was not his own but Sarah's pain.

"It's time?"

"Yes Jareth, go quickly"

Jareth rushed out of the Throne room as Jareth's advisors helped the other goblins set up a time to return to court. He took the stairs two at a time intil he reached him and Sarah's bed chambers. He threw open the door to see Sarah on the bed with his sister on one side, his mother on her other. Maria was currently gathering things in the corner of the room, preparing for the newborn to arrive. The Fae midwife was instructing Sarah to breathe with each contraction as she examined her. It didn't exactly take a genius to see the woman had been here for some time.

"Sarah how long have you been in labor?"

Sarah didn't respond though, she was a bit busy breathing through the pain of a contraction and listening to the midwife. Instead his sister Christina answered him.

"Since this morning; while you were preparing for the Conferences with our Father and the Centaurs Kingdom. It started off slow and Sarah didn't wish to worry you. She had Jackson notify us to arrive and help while you ran the Kingdom. She was still trying to read reports as we arrived and had to make her stop. I'm sorry you weren't told sooner Jareth, but we were only following Sarah's wishes"

Jareth knew Sarah's heart was in the right place. Since she had arrived she tried to be the best Queen she could be. He understood she was looking out for their kingdom, but she had to start looking out for herself. Not to mention it should have been him that was helping Sarah, no this family.

"Precious, I understand you didn't want to disturb the kingdom, but I love you and as my wife, you come first. Please let me know next time so I can help you"

"Sorry sweetheart" said Sarah in a breathy tone "I just didn't want you to worry when things were still going slow. We both still have jobs to do"

Jareth took his mother's place beside her and held her hand as another contraction hit. He could tell she was starting to get tired and was worried. He had left to prepare just after sunrise. He knew Jackson showed up about six each morning. It was late afternoon now. She had been doing this alone without him just because she thought the kingdom would suffer.

He wiped her forehead with a cool cloth his mother handed to him and cooed calming and helping words each time Sarah cringed in pain. The midwife looked up and talked to them both.

"Sarah, your at 9 cm, so your almost there, but you can't push yet. You are coming along nicely. Just continue to breathe ok"

"Ok" replied Sarah as she gripped Jareth's hand harder. Jareth looked at her with loving eyes as he silently wished he could take her pain away. It was then he felt the tremble of magic go up his spine. Apparently, so did Sarah.

"A Wished away now!"

Jareth was none too pleased with the development and tried to ignore it. He was not going to leave his wife when she needed him. Sarah had other plans though.

"You need to go Jareth, your still the Goblin King. Just return to me as soon as you get done with the act and sending the runner into the labyrinth"

"You can't possibly believe I would leave you now! Your having our child Sarah, I'm not straying from this bed, let alone this realm!"

The look Sarah gave him was telling him to go though. It was her next words though that convinced him.

"What if the child is an abused child? The sooner you go and help them the sooner you come be back at my side as I deliver our daughter. Please Jareth"

Jareth knew he had lost, and didn't even have the strength at the moment to argue over the Daughter comment. He simply kissed her and whispered he loves her before exiting the bed, changing his attire and disappearing form site. Someone was going to pay.

When he had left, Sarah was hit by another contraction that had her crying out. She soon regained control and remembered to breathe again. Christina and Gwenivere looked worried as they heard her next words.

"I can feel the pain of the wished away child and the wisher. Something bad is happening to them. I only hope Jareth gets there in time"


	23. Chapter 23

Bringing together what should have always been

AN: Please note I do not have a Labyrinth Beta. All mistakes are mine. This is for my friend Jessa Lynn, since like me, she like fics on the Labyrinth XD, and thanks to everyone who loves this story too. To everyone who had given me the support to keep this fic going, thank you!

Also I am working on the squeal as we speak! (YAY) I hope everyone enjoyed this story, it was a joy to write

Rated M

Chapter 23= final chapter

Jareth arrived on the scene to a site he despised. A grown man was on the bed of a small child, trying to force himself on a 5 year old girl. An eight year girl was fighting the man, trying to keep him from her little sister, but not successfully. Jareth watched as the 8 year old was thrown across the room and Jareth couldn't stop the anger anymore. The goblins showed themselves and opened the door as Jareth flew in, changed mid fight and attacked the man.

The man didn't know what hit him. Jareth watched as the man looked up at him in anger before Jareth set his goblins upon him. Soon, there was nothing left but a disfigured mess that was once a living man. Jareth quickly checked on the 5 year old that was crying on the bed. The man had been orally abusing her, but he saw the blood on the bed. He knew where it came from when he saw the blood at the bottom half of the 8 year old white nightgown.

Jareth went to her next as the goblins cooed and protected the younger girl. He used some of his magic to heal the wound on the back of the girls head as the girl opened her eyes.

"You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King?"

"Yes little one. What is your name?"

"Carolyn. That is my sister Mary on the bed. Where is my daddy? He was the one hurting us"

Jareth had to swallow the bile that rose from his stomach. That man was their Father! He shook his head of the disturbing images that had filled his head. He needed to know.

"Where is your mother Carolyn?"

"I don't know. Daddy came home drunk again and Momma tried to keep him from us. We heard fighting then Momma scream after a large pop sound. Then nothing intil daddy came in here and hurt me and then started hurting sissy. Please take her away to safety Goblin King. I don't want her to hurt anymore"

A tear left Jareth's eye, this small girl had wished away her sister to save her. If he had any say in the situation, neither one of them would be hurt again. It was then that a small goblin came and whispered something in his ear. The mother was down stairs. She was dead from a single gun shot wound to her chest.

"Carolyn, I'm afraid your daddy killed your mommy. I'm very sorry, but I will do something else. How about both you and your sister come and live in the goblin Kingdom with me and my family?"

The little girl looked surprised. She hadn't expected the Goblin King would take them both away.

"Really, you mean it? No more pain from daddy's hand and no more of the pain that happened tonight?"

Jareth had to smile at the child's wonder and innocence. If he had his way, both of the little girl's life would be better from now on. He sent the goblins ahead of him to prepare for the children's arrival.

"That's right Carolyn. All you have to do is come with me ok? And the name is King Jareth"

"Ok Jareth" replied Carolyn as she went to get up, but cringed at the pain she was experiencing. Jareth picked the girl up before going to the bed and picking up Mary. He walked through the open window that led into the underground. He then transported all three in his bed chambers. He would have a healer come to him.

Sarah was shocked when several angry goblins ran into the room. The goblins quickly put together two small beds and Sarah's stomach dropped. He was bringing the wished away child here, while she was here giving birth! When Jareth appeared with two little girls, he ran to the small beds and screamed for the healers. Sarah watched in horror as two healers came running in and asking what was wrong intil they saw the older girls night gown. She almost got sick as she heard their words.

"Oh sweet Gods! Who would defile such a small child?"

"Their father"

"Where is the runner?"

"There is no runner, they are staying here"

"Yes your majesty"

Sarah was appalled. Their father had done this to them! Christina and Gwenivere sensed Sarah's distress for the girls and gave her a comforting hug. They understood completely why she was upset. They little girls in front of them were hurt. To hear Jareth wanted to keep them together and here at the castle meant Jareth was not going to adopt them out. That meant Jareth had actually witnessed the attack.

Sarah watched as Jareth rushed around and cared for the two small girls. Her heart was breaking for the girls. How could a father hurt his children like that? What kind of monster could look at a child and think that this was right!

She could hear Jareth talking to the older girl with understanding and care. He was going to be such a good father. May the gods help these children as they took them under their wings for protection?

"Carolyn, I'm going to put up a cloth screen while my healer fixes the damage your daddy did ok. See that pretty woman on the bed?"

"Yes"

"That's my wife, Queen Sarah. She is making me a daddy and I will promise you I will never let anything bad happen to them or you. If you hear her scream it is because she is having a baby ok. She is not being hurt. But keep your sister with you intil she is finished ok. I don't want the both of you to get scared"

"Ok Jareth"

"I'll be on the other side of the screen with her if you both need me. Just call out, and I'll be here. You even get to meet my older son and the new baby before anyone else"

With that, Jareth put up the cloth screen and called on Jackson to fetch his wife Maria. When Maria arrived a few moments later, Jareth introduced the girls to Maria and explained she was going to make sure they were safe. He then ordered that a room be placed next to Toby's with a large bed and done up in pink and white. The goblins rushed to do their King's bidding as Jareth returned to Sarah.

"What happened?"

"Their father killed their mother, then raped the older girl and was proceeding in raping the younger child when I arrived. The police are arriving as we speak to find the mother and looking for the children. I'll arrange the mother to get a proper burial"

"Oh my god those poor girls!"

Christina and Gwenivere gasped when they heard Jareth. Gwenivere rushed behind the curtain with Christina on her heels to look upon the girls. They were beautiful and Christina quickly used her magic to put the two girls in pretty dresses. The girls seemed to like this and Gwenivere said she would stay in there intil the baby was born as Christina rushed back out to help Sarah.

Gwenivere sat next to the girls and her and Maria helped the healers examine the girls. Gwenivere placed her hand on Carolyn's stomach to fix the internal damage done by her father. The girl looked up at the older Queen with astonishment.

"You have my mommy's hair"

Gwenivere just smiled. She was fighting back tears and she didn't want to upset the girl more.

"You know, I have 2 granddaughters. Jessica is 13 and Daphna is 8. I think you might be around Daphna's age, am I right?"

"Yeah, I'm 8 too. This is Mary, she just turned 5. My name is Carolyn"

"Well then, hello Carolyn and Mary. My name is Queen Gwenivere and my son Jareth is going to make sure you are never hurt again"

Soon enough, Sarah was given the urge to push and started to do so. Carolyn and Mary had gotten worried at the sounds of Sarah's screams, and Jareth wasn't too pleased about his wife being in so much pain either. Jareth and Christina helped Sarah sit up with each contraction as they also held on to a knee.

The midwife said she could see the head, and Jareth smiled when he heard her say the baby had a head full of blond hair. It only took one more big push before the baby was born. Sarah gave a cry in triumph when the baby was expelled and she lay back exhausted and cried when she heard the baby's first cry. But it was the Midwife next words that brought tears to everyone's eyes.

"Congratulations My King and Queen; it's a healthy baby girl"

Jareth cut the cord in shock as the midwife then proceeded to clean up the wriggling bundle of screaming pink skin and He kissed Sarah's sweaty forehead while they were waiting. A moment later, the midwife returned with the princess wrapped in a pink blanket and handed her to Jareth. Sarah watched as Jareth sat there and uncovered the baby's face to see his little girl sucking on her fist and looking up at him. Her eyes were mismatched like his own, just one was sky blue and one was emerald green.

"She's beautiful" Jareth said as Sarah was helped to sit up by him so she too could see her daughter. Jareth handed her to Sarah and the baby reached out for her mother's hand. As the small baby gripped her mother's finger, the midwife asked for a name. Sarah looked up at Jareth and it came up with a name she had had on her mind for some time.

"How about Faith Reinette"

Jareth just smiled at Sarah and kissed her before repelling.

"Welcome to the world, Princess Faith"

Outside, pink fireworks exploded into the sky as the whole Goblin Kingdom celebrated the birth of their princess. It was the beginning of a new line of royals that would help them stay in peace and harmony for a long time.

It took a month, but Carolyn and Mary got used to living in the underground. They took to Sarah like a duck to water and Jareth would always laugh when he would see Sarah walking down a hallway or across the garden with one baby in her arms, and three children following behind her. Toby thought it pretty cool that he had gained three sisters instead one in a single night, but then asked Jareth when they would give him a brother, much to Sarah's shock and Jareth's laughter. The boy would have a brand new line of royals if he had his way.

The labyrinth still carried runners, and took away wished away children. Jareth still ran the goblin Kingdom while teaching Toby all about the labyrinth, as he would one day become its king. Sarah raised the girls to be princess and realize the responsibility of being Fae.

It wasn't too long before Toby, Carolyn and Mary were changed into Fae and the healers said Carolyn would grow up normally despite the harm done to her by her real father. Mary had a spell cast on her to forget the terrible night her father had molested her, but when Jareth went to do it to Carolyn, she asked him not to. She told him it made stronger to get through such an ordeal and she wanted to become just as strong as her new momma. Jareth could only smile and agree with her; after all she was now Sarah's daughter.

"Ok Carolyn, I can understand your reasoning. But if it even changes"

"I know King Jareth, and I thank you"

No one knew the danger that was coming. In a prophesy in the High Fae library, spoke of a mortal that would bring peace and beauty to the Underground and who would capture a Fae King's heart. But not many people remembered was that the prophesy also spoke of a great evil that would try to destroy the heart of the Mortal turned Fae Queen. It spoke of pain no normal woman should go thru, and a secret that could tear a family apart.

As the prophesy was written, a man laughed in great glee. Queen Sarah would do to remember that she was a worthless mortal and that her dream would soon be destroyed. A mortal in this man's opinion had no right to serve with a Fae. He would make the Goblin Kingdom pay for their ignorance of traditions and old rules. The man closed the book and left the High Royal Family library before he was discovered.

After all, it just wouldn't do to be caught just yet. Not after no one knew he was even still alive.


End file.
